The bestie that stole my heart (Sid x Ronnie Anne)
by The normal one
Summary: Ronnie Anne fails to sleep because of Sergio's snores at night,so she decides to sneak out with Sid and go to the park for a while which makes them spark some new feelings for each other
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Heya,name is the normal one,my first fanfic on this site,so I really love this ship and I thought I'd do a little story about them,enjoy**

**Oh and since I'm Egyptian English's not my first language,sooo,please correct me if I'm wrong here**

* * *

'I don't know Ronnie' Sid texted her best friend as she was laying down in her bed,wearing her sleeved pajamas while fixated on her phone with a bit of a concerned frown,the lights of the room were closed as she was just going back to sleep after waking up for drinking water when Ronnie Anne texted her,apparently she was a bit bored and didn't feel like sleeping so she wanted to chat a bit

'I get you're bored and all,but don't you think it's a bit late?And cold?And is kinda suicidal if our parents notice?'

'Come ooon Sid,Sergio's ridiculously loud snores aren't stopping anytime soon and I don't wanna lie in bed awake all night,we'll just walk outside a bit,maybe go to the park and head right back' Ronnie texted back

'Still,it can't be that bad' Sid responded

Ronnie Anne went offline for a bit then sent a voice recording

'Judge it yourself'

Sid was a bit hesitant,she didn't want to wake up anyone by accident,and since her earphones were damaged thanks to some curious baby alligators her mom was taking care of(Honestly it's a miracle she keeps half of the stuff in her room safe)she had to listen on her own,she thought 'Eh,Ronnie's exaggerating' so she lowered the volume as possible and heard

'Memememememe

Memememememe...SQUICKITY SQUACK!I'M SORRY RONNIE ANNE!I DIDN'T MEAN TO EAT ALL YOUR PUDDING!

Mememememememe

mememememe'

Sid was...she didn't know to feel about this,she just heard a bird beg for forgiveness for eating pudding...in his sleep

'Wow' Sid texted Ronnie Anne

'Right??He kept confessing all night,I need to get out of here before I know something I regret,pleeaaaase?'

Sid smiled a bit at that 'Please' while she couldn't see it,she imagined Ronnie Anne was smiling desperately,and while she wasn't that fond of the idea,she loves hanging out with Ronnie no matter what the conditions were,whether they're spending time making sentient robots,cooking raw squids,or basically stealing money,she loved spending time with her,it always felt...special,so why not?Just some time for themselves together

'Fine,let's do it!I'll meet you downstairs'

'Thank you Sid!You're the best!' she then went offline,seemingly going to change to get ready and leave

'The best huh?' Sid said to herself,it felt really good getting a compliment from her for some reason

'Well,let's do this'

* * *

_Ronnie's point of view_ :

Ronnie was getting changed to her normal attire as Sergio was still sleep-confessing

'I'M SORRY CARL!I DIDN'T MEAN TO LAUGH AT YOUR STUPID DANCE IN TRAINS UNDERWEAR!IT STILL LOOKED RIDICULOUS THOUGH!

Mememememememe'

(Huh,maybe this isn't so bad)Ronnie thought

'Memememememememe

I'M SORRY FRIDA!I JUST HEARD SOME NOISES SO I WANTED TO SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING!I DIDN'T MEAN TO WALK IN ON YOU AND CARLOS HAVING-

'Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope...'Ronnie Anne kept saying as she quickly got out of the room and eventually the apartment,going down the stairs at full speed all while saying nope out loud till she eventually exited the building,waiting for Sid

(_Come on,where are you)_ Ronnie Anne thought to herself,she was kinda impatient especially since she felt a bit uneasy by herself so late in the night like that,it's the first time the area felt so quiet,and the lack of bodega lights due to it's closing made it feel all the more unsettling,as every second passed Ronnie Anne felt more worried _(She wouldn't lie to me right?No no,it's Sid,she can't lie even if she tried...right?I-I know that about her...I think,do I really know her that well?Are we really best friends?!IS HER REAL NAME EVEN SID?!COULD SHE BE SOME UNDERCOVER AGE-)_

'HI RONNIE ANNE!'

'AHHHH!' Ronnie Anne screamed as she punched the figure appearing out of nowhere in the cheeks on instinct,she then realises who that figure was

'S-Sid?Oh I'm really really sorry!I-I didn't mean to punch you like that I just-'

'Hey hey calm down it's ok' Sid said as she rubs her cheeks 'You pack one heck of a punch,impressive'.

'Again,I'm really sorry,but did you have to suprise me like that?!' Ronnie Anne responded,clearly peeved by her best friend's action.

'Hey,you're the one who wanted to meet outside at 2 a.m,not me'.

'To walk nicely and peacefully together,not jumpscare me in the lonely dark streets!You almost gave me a heart attack!'

'Alright alright I'm sorry!I didn't mean to scare you that much,I just wanted to have some fun' Sid said in a guilty tone,she slightly frowned and looked to the ground,Ronnie Anne could see she was genuinely sorry for what she did,that made her feel bad herself,she hates seeing her best friend like that,she couldn't imagine her without her beautiful smile that always cheers her up,it's something she always cherished about her.

Ronnie Anne sighed 'Listen,I'm sorry for yelling like that,I was just caught off-guard that's all,I'm just glad you came'.

'Of course I would!What are best friends for if they don't walk with you at 2 am because their parrot is keeping them awake?' Sid said,sounding almost offended by the assumption she wouldn't come 'Sure it's unconventional,and I'd rather be in bed right now,but I really like hanging out together you know' Sid said while rubbing the back of her head 'It feels...special'

'Yeah,you're right about that,sorry for doubting you Sid,you really are the best,Come here you little dork!' Ronnie Anne said before rushing into Sid with a hug,while it caught her off-guard at first,it felt really warm and fuzzy,so she just hugged back for a few seconds before Ronnie Anne let go

'So what are you gonna do if your family finds out you're gone?Aren't they over-protective and dramatic?I'm pretty sure adding that to a disappearing loved one in the late night isn't a nice combo' Sid told Ronnie Anne,clearly concerned about the possibilities

'What?You think this is the first time I snuck out?Don't worry,Sergio always covers up for me...for a price of course' Ronnie Anne responded with confidence and annoyance at the last part,she could never figure out how a talking bird who's much easier to communicate with is ten times harder to take care of and satisfy than a normal bird

'Aww,you decided to take a possibly humiliating order from a parrot for me?If I didn't know any better,I'd say you like me' Sid said as she poked Ronnie Anne's nose

'That's coming from the girl who agreed to walk alone with me at 2 am all alone together,I was hearing forbidden confessions,what's your reasoning?And what will YOU do if your parents find out?'Ronnie Anne asked back,clearly thinking she had Sid in a corner in this little dumb teasing battle 'Okay,firstly,I did it because I like you Ronnie Anne,you're my best friend in the whole wide world,and second,I told Adelaide to cover for me for the night and she's doing it for free because she's sure that's how I'll finally fall in love with you' Sid said rolling her eyes at the last sentence 'I'll explain on the way,let's just go to the park real quick' She said as she and Ronnie began walking together,savoring the rare quiet moments they're having in the city

'So,your sister ships us?That's kinda cute,sorry though,you're way out of my league' Ronnie Anne teased with a grin on her face.

'You're right,I could do much better' Sid immediately responded before continueing 'Unfortunately that's not what she thinks,evetytime I get back home 'How was the day with your girlfriend?' or 'Did you two kiss yet?I wanna get my big sister!' she's insane'

Ronnie Anne giggled at that before responding 'So she wants another big sister huh?Guess you weren't that good for her'

'Nah,it's not that,I'd know because I begged her sadly to tell me if I was being a bad big sister and that's why she wanted another one' Sid said shamelessly with pride like she achieved greatness 'her answer really,really melted my heart' her voice slightly cracked as she began crying tears of joy 'sh-she said *sniff* SHE SAID SHE LOVED ME SO MUCH SHE WANTED ANOTHER SISTER LIKE MEEE!' Sid bursted out with tears of joy freaking out at how innocent and adorable her sister was 'AND SHE SAID IT LIKE IT WAS NO BIG DEAL TOO LIKE SHE SAID IT NORMALLY AS IF IT'S SOMETHING SHE SAYS DAILY AND SHE EVEN APOLOGISED FOR MAKING ME FEEL LIKE A BAD SISTER OH MY GOD SHE WAS ADORABLE I LOVE HER SOOO MUCH!' Sid screamed out as she hopped up and down with a huge smile on her face before stopping and continueing to walk normally 'Still,it's kinda annoying how she really thinks we're girlfriends' Sid said again with an unamused face,turning the gigantic childish smile she had into a sarcastic frown instantly.

'Heh,you're such a dork' Ronnie Anne said calmly,not at all fazed by her friend's sudden outburst 'Plus,you should tell Adelaide kiss does not equate automatically to girlfriends'

Sid grinned widely like she turned to a psychopath 'Oh yeah,because you and your 'not boyfriend' kissed before and 'nothing' developed between you two right?So basically you're saying if I kiss you right here and now it's completely normal isn't it?' Sid said as she stopped Ronnie Anne in her track staring at her with some Frieza-looking evil eyes

Ronnie Anne blushed furiously at that,but she knew what Sid was trying to do (_Dang it,she's not winning this tease-fight,I refuse to lose,think Ronnie Anne think!*Ding* Hmhmhmhmh,hehehehehe,hahahahahahaha,HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!)_

'Ronnie Anne,why are you laughing like tha-' Sid was cut off by Ronnie Anne pulling her waist suddenly lowering her slightly as Ronnie Anne looked down on her with the same eyes Sid had a second ago 'Why don't we find out for ourselves,if you want to of course' Ronnie Anne said with a grin on her face _(Maybe I'm going too far with this,but mom didn't raise a quitter!And look at her,she's so flustered and sweaty,she got the message,I'm_ _taking this victory_) Ronnie Anne thought to herself

(_Darn it!I didn't expect her to go this far,but mom didn't raise a quitter!This battle ends here and now Ronalda_ _Santiago_) she then smirked at Ronnie Anne and said 'With pleasure' before reaching for Ronnie Anne's face and kissed her.Needless to say,the moment their lips touched they realised how far this tease-fight got,both were caught off-guard upon realising it,they kissed for a second before quickly quickly seperating in shock with wide eyes and tomatoe-red faces

(_What the heck,what the heck,what the_ _heck,WHAT THE HECK?!)_They both thought to themselves (_I didn't know Sid could go this far_)Ronnie Anne thought (_HOW DID I GO THIS FAR?!_)Sid thought as well,both of them turned to face each other again,still embarrassed by what happened,they then continued walking in complete awkward silence...

'So...that was...wild huh?' Sid said in an attempt to break the silence 'Yeah...didn't expect you to go this far' Ronnie Anne responded 'Guess you kinda win huh?' Ronnie Anne asked 'Yup!And we won't speak about this again,ever!' Sid quickly responded,awkward silence...again,as they kept walking they both thought to themselves (_Dang it,were the bragging rights worth it?I hope I didn't make her feel uncomfortable) _'Listen Sid...' said Ronnie Anne '...I know you don't wanna talk about it but,I wasn't making you uncomfortable was I?' 'What?!No!I know you were just trying to get me to stop,I'm the one who started it,I even kissed you in surprise,I should be asking this question here not you' Sid responded

'No no it's ok,I know you can go to great extremes for anything,even winning a dumb little tease-fight,I'm just surprised that's all,you didn't make me uncomfortable or anything' Ronnie Anne said in a comforting tone,making sure to let her best friend know that no harm was done and she shouldn't feel bad 'Phew,that's a relief,but you know what the worst part is?When Adelaide asks me again if we kissed my panicing dumb mouth will just say yes with no context whatsoever,she won't let me hear the end of it' Sid responded,now feeling a lot more confident talking to Ronnie Anne 'Hey,at least someone will get his happy ending' both laughed at the remark by Ronnie Anne,getting back the confidence around each other and destroying the awkwardness for good,then they noticed they finally got to the park,as expected,completely empty and silent,with the only sound being the fountain in the park's centre

'Wow,it's so calm here' said Sid as she looked around the place 'Wow,Ronnie Anne look at the sky!' Sid exclaimed as she looked at the sky with dreamy eyes 'Yeah,pretty cool right?Whenever I sneak outside to skate,this lovely sky is always a treat to see' Ronnie Anne replied as she looked up at the sky with Sid to stare at a pitch-black sky filled with astonishing stars,lighting up the darkness of the night with the lack of lights in the area making them shine in all their beauty,Sid then grabbed Ronnie's hand saying 'Come on!Let's a find a good spot,we HAVE to watch this while laying on the grass!' she pulled Ronnie around till they found a great spot,clear and empty,directly under the stars and felt wide and comfortable,Sid excitedly and quickly layed down on the ground,gazing at the stars with a huge smile on her face and innocence and curiousity in her eyes,Ronnie Anne joined her afterwards,laying right besides her with their hairs touching as Ronnie Anne stared into the stars as well,no matter hiw many times she looked at that sky,it always puts a smile on her face,a smile that grew larger seeing Sid in awe from the the sight,it warms her heart seeing her so happy and excited about something,she had this charisma to her smile that she couldn't explain

'Ronnie Anne...it's so beautiful,I never saw anything like this' Sid said still taken by the sight she's watching before she suddenly had a crazy idea,an idea if confirmed she'll have new appreciation for her best friend 'Ronnie Anne...did you plan to show me this?'

'Heh,guess you got me,I figured it'd be a compensation for keeping you awake to this hour,plus,you always said you and your family was always living in big cities,so I figured you never got to see this sky upclose' Ronnie Anne responded with a smile on her face,the next thing she knew Sid's face was on her chest and her arms were wrappes around her in a tight hug,it suprised her for a moment but it's a pleasant surprise,she simply hugged her back

'Thanks Ronnie Anne,it's incredible,I love it,you really are my best friend in the whole wide world' Sid simply said with a happy tone,savoring this moment and burying her face in Ronnie's hoodie.

Suddenly she felt the cold night wind blowing through their faces and bodies,Ronnie was a bit unfazed thanks to her hoodie and long socks,Sid on the other hand,her shirt and her slightly exposed legs from short socks did not help at all,she couldn't help but shiver at the icy wind and Ronnie Anne immediately noticed it

'Hey,you alright?' Ronnie Anne asked with a concerned tone and face

'Y-yeah I'm fine,a bit chilly but-' she then immediately shivered from another wave of wind,sending chills down her spine

'No you're not,you're cold,come on,let's go back before you get sick' Ronnie Anne said with worry in her voice

'N-no!Please Ronnie Anne,I don't wanna go back yet,it's so peaceful and beautiful and...I kinda wanna stay like this for a while...with you' Sid responded with a slight blush on her face

'But you can't stay like this!You might get sick!' Ronnie Anne tried to desperately convince Sid,she was genuinely worried about her especially since it's her idea to come here in the first place,she wouldn't forgive herself if Sid got sick because of her

'Don't worry,I have an idea' Sid said as she grabbed Ronnie Anne's arms and wrapped them around her shoulders causing Ronnie to slightly blush,as she layed on her chest facing the sky 'I'm not causing you any pain or discomfort like that am I?It's just that...you're so warm and cuddly'

'N-no,not at all,this is actually kind of nice' Ronnie Anne comforted Sid,having a warm smile on her face and a small blush,Sid's face and shoulders felt so cold at first,but eventually,and just like Sid's smile,they warmed up,and she kept hugging her tighter and tighter,constantly asking Sid if she's hurting her or not,and Sid keeps confirming she's fine,they stared together silently into the sky,with the wind still blowing through them,but not fazing them one bit,not thanks to the warmth in their hug,but the warmth inside their hearts and in their burning cheeks

'This is amazing...brings back old memories' Ronnie Anne suddenly said

'Like what?' Sid asked

Ronnie Anne sighed before answering 'Before dad went to Peru,we sometimes would get out into a spot like this when I was having nightmares and couldn't sleep,he used to hug me just like this as we'd stare into the star-filled sky,and all my fears and worries from the nightmares would just disappear,because I felt like his hug will ptotect me from anything bad out there...I-I' Sid then noticed Ronnie's grip getting weaker,she looked up to see Ronnie Anne with a sad face still hyperfixated on the sky

'Ronnie Anne... '

'I miss him so much sometimes,every great fun day I spend with my family I feel bad because he isn't here to enjoy it with us,like the day could have been perfect if he was just here with us...and sometimes I'm worried the distance and time will take their toll and he'll eventually...forget about me...'

'Ronnie Anne...'

'I-I'm sorry I'm just venting here really,we still talk regulary and everything is good between us but...I don't know,maybe I'm being self-'

'No you're not!' Sid interrupted Ronnie angrily,almost offended 'You have every right to feel like that,you're not being selfish or ungrateful!I know you love your family so much!I-I know you love me so much,but I couldn't even imagine spending a night knowing dad is gonna be away from us,you're not selfish for wanting your own father to be with you!' Sid continued as she tightly hugged her arms and wrapped them around her 'And I know I can't replace him but...but I'll do my absolute best to be there for you no matter what,if you need someone to laugh with I'm here,if you need a shoulder to cry on I'm here,if you need to talk about anything,I'm here,I'll ALWAYS be here,because you're the most amazing girl I've ever met Ronnie Anne,you're smart,brave,caring,and a lot sweeter than you make yourself to be,and whether you think so or not,I'll make sure you feel like the greatest girl in the world...ok?...Ronnie Anne?' she then heard some sniffles above her head and looked up to smile at the sight,a sight even more beautiful than the stars,Ronnie was crying tears of joy on her with a beautiful smile on her face,and proceeded to hug her tightly

'Th-thank you Sid!*sniffle*Thank you so much!and I'll make sure you're the one that feels like the greatest girl in the world,because you really are,you're loyal,you're always willing to listen to me *sniffle* and cheer me up,and you just showed me *sniffle* how incredible you are,never change Sid,never change' she then lowered her head slightly to face Sid 'Listen can I...heh,kiss your forehead or something?I just wanna say thanks in anyway really' she said with rosy cheeks and tears in her eyes

'Go ahead' Sid replied

Ronnie Anne then proceeded to kiss her forehead as she and Sid smiled widely at each other,then Ronnie wrapped her arms around her again this time tighter than ever,as they both went back to stare into the stars

Sid then felt a little...dizzy '*Yawn* I'm feeling kinda sleepy,can we sleep here for a bit?'

'Are you sure?' Ronnie Anne asked

'Yeah no problem,we'll just nap for a bit and then get back,pleeeeease?' she looked at Ronnie Anne with puppy eyes

'Heh,alright,plus,I'm not gonna lie,I don't think I wanna let go of you anytime soon'

'Same here Ron Ron,same here'

Both took one last look at the stars,and one last look at each other as they both closed their eyes together and went to sleep cuddling with each other,nothing disturbing them,nothing bothering them,all they care about is that they're together now,and they wanted this moment to last forever

* * *

**Soooo that was it,I could continue it as a series if I want to,but I'm not sure if I'll 100% be able to so I wrote it like this,fitting as a one-shot or a full story,if you made it this far,thanks for reading and please tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

* * *

**A/N:So I decided to finally update this story,feeling a lot more confident about it and getting motivated to finally write it,let me know what you think if you want****And as for one question in the reviews,I would make it into a story,just not rated T****Anyways,hope you'll enjoy**

* * *

The sun was rising on the great lakes city park spreading light gradually all over the area,as Ronnie Anne and Sid were still sleeping and cuddling till the sun's light reached Ronnie's face,making her feel the brightness on her face and open her eyes lazily,moving her head around she observed her surroundings,and was just about to move her body when she felt the weight of Sid on her chest, Sid didn't faze a bit from the bright light as her face was buried in Ronnie's hoodie while hugging her arms around her shoulders, Ronnie Anne couldn't help but smile at her bestie, she had to admit she looked cute sleeping on her like that **'**She looks cute doesn't she? ' asked a person from beneath a tree besides Ronnie Anne and Sid

'Yeah she does' Ronnie Anne answered with a smile before her eyes turned wide as she recognized the voice, looking at the figure below the tree she saw her brother sitting with a grin on his face

'Good morning Nie Nie,slept well? ' Bobby asked his sister who sheepishly smiled in response

'Oh Bobby...how are you doing? How are things going with you and Lori? ' Ronnie Anne asked back with a sheepish smile

'Oh she's fine,unfortunately I couldn't say the same about me and the rest of the family AND the Changs last night ' Bobby answered his sister with a serious tone before continuing

'You know,it's just not normal for someone to disappear in the late night,we were worried sick about you two! Mom was going to ask for someone to cover her shift because she was looking for you, Mr.Chang passed out from worry...TWICE!Luckily we had Adelaide tell us where you two went, but she was hard to bargain,she said she didn't want us to _mess up your date_ ' Bobby said with quoting fingers on the last part

Ronnie Anne sighed and looked at Sid for a moment before replying ' Look I'm sorry ok Sergio was just spewing nonsense all night and I couldn't sleep, besides, I always wanted to show Sid the stars at night, they're a beautiful sight' Ronnie Anne replied as she looked at Sid with a soft expression,watching her cuddle in her hoodie

'Wait so this isn't the first time you do this? ' Bobby asked suddenly making Ronnie Anne nervous again

'I-I mean not ALL the time you know just sometimes when I'm bored or- '

'Hey it's ok,I won't tell anyone about this, but you have to face some punishment for last night sis' Bobby told Ronnie Anne making her feel a bit comfortable before she looked again at Sid

'Come on Sid,wake up' she said as she shook Sid trying to wake her up,as she took her hands from her hug and shook her,making Sid finally wake up, she yawned and opened her eyes slowly as she saw how she was sleeping on Ronnie's chest as a pillow, smiling warmingly at her best friend with a small blush on her face

'Good morning Sid' Said Bobby

'Morning Bobby' Sid said simply before realizing what was happening 'Oh Bobby...how is it going? How are things with Lori goi-'

'Yeah we already went through this Sid' Ronnie Anne interrupted

'Well girls, time to head back home' Bobby said as he stood up and gestured Ronnie Anne and Sid to do the same

'Wait! Why didn't you wake us up when you found us right away?' Ronnie Anne asked her brother

'Oh you two looked so comfy together so we didn't want to interrupt, besides,we tried splitting you two but Sid held on to Nie Nie's arms like a teddy bear, so I decided to stay here and make sure you two are ok' Bobby said with a chuckle and grin making Ronnie Anne and Sid blush slightly

Bobby, Ronnie and Sid were heading back to the apartment as Ronnie Anne and Sid were visibly worried before Sid broke the silence

'I'm sorry Ronnie Anne,it was my idea to sleep and we're gonna get in trouble because of me' Sid said with a sad tone

'Oh don't beat yourself up Sid, it's not that big of a deal, I don't think it'll be any real trouble' Ronnie Anne replied trying to assure her bestie

'Do you think Mr.Chang was the only one who passed out?' Bobby said

'Wait, my dad passed out?!' Sid asked panicly

'Twice, but doesn't mean it's gonna be a big of a deal,besides, it's my fault you ended up outside in the first place' Ronnie Anne replied

'Yeah but...that's the problem, what if mom and dad know it was you? What if they think you're a bad influence? WHAT IF IT CAUSES AN ARGUMENT BETWEEN OUR FAMILES THAT LEADS TO A RIVALRY AND HATRED BETWEEN THEM THAT GOES ON FOR CENTURIES WHILE-'

Sid was interrupted by a slap to the face from Ronnie Anne, snapping her back into reality 'You cool now?'

'Yeah sorry' Sid said as she rubbed her cheeks

'Good, listen, don't be worried about our friendship alright? We'll always be the best of friends, and I'll make sure myself it remains this way forever alright?' Ronnie Anne said putting an arm around Sid's shoulders

'Thanks Ronnie Anne' Sid said as the three finally arrived at the building

'Well, see you later dorky K-pop Stan' Ronnie Anne told Sid as she patted her hair roughly

'Same here you skate-gal' Sid said as she playfully punched her arm as she was heading to her apartment before stopping in her tracks

'Oh,and one more thing' Sid said before rushing to Ronnie Anne giving her a surprise hug 'Thanks for last night'

Ronnie Anne was a bit surprised but eventually hugged back with a small blush on both their faces before they pulled back and Sid went to her apartment after waving goodbye

As Ronnie Anne waved back she noticed Bobby looking at her with a smirk.

'What?' She asked her brother,wondering about the smirk

'You know sis, you're sure cute with your best friends' Bobby replied

'Oh knock it off' Ronnie Anne told Bobby

'Well just take a look yourself' Bobby said as he pulled out his phone and showed Ronnie Anne a picture, Ronnie Anne took the phone and looked for a second before blushing suddenly, it was a picture of them sleeping together under the stars, it reminded her how warm and great she felt sleeping that night, and it also remindedd her how pretty Sid was under the stars, her face, her hair, her smile, and the way she hugged her arms all made her feel warm in her heart for some reason

'Hey you're gonna give that Nie Nie or what?'Bobby asked his sister who zoned out staring into the picture

'W-what? Yeah sure...but can you send it to me?' Ronnie Anne asked looking down as she could tell her brother looked at her with a huge teasing smirk

'Fine, enjoy the view' Bobby said before sending the photo to Ronnie Anne 'Now then, let's go, the rest of the family and especially mom would want to talk'

Ronnie Anne gulped as she went into the apartment, preparing herself for the flood incoming

* * *

_Sid's point of view :_

'Sid what were you thinking?!' Becca scolded her daughter in her bedroom for the sneak out 'What made you think it was a good idea to sneak AND sleep out of the house at 2 a.m?!'

'I'm sorry mom, we didn't mean to get you guys worried like that, I mean I told Adelaide where I was going so I didn't think you'd worry' Sid responded

'Honey, your sister almost robbed your dad of a hundred dollars to tell where you went, I had to bargain her by giving her more zebra rides at the zoo every week whenever she wants, she didn't want us to 'sink her ship' as she said, and it didn't help we had no idea she knew anything in the first place, we didn't want to scare her so we didn't tell her anything, only when she overheard the conversation between me and Mrs.Santiago on the phone did she realise why we were panicking' Becca said with quoting fingers on the sink your ship part 'Besides,your dad was worried sick, literally, he passed out THREE TIMES' Becca told her daughter

'I thought it was two? ' Sid asked curiously

'Nah, he passed out twice infront of the Casagrandes, when he woke up from the second time he was sent a photo of you two in the park, it made him so happy and relieved he passed out again, fortunately I was able to wake him up before he got late to work'

'Wait, what was the photo like?' Sid asked her mother, having an idea of what it could be but wanting to make sure

'Hmm, well it made your father pass out and your sister squealed over it so be careful' Becca said jokingly before handing her phone to Sid to show her the picture, and instantly her thoughts were confirmed and her cheeks were burned, as she blushed furiously at what she saw, it was her and Ronnie Anne sleeping and cuddling under the stars, the pic gave her memories of that night, she remembered how Ronnie Anne opened up to her, and her beautiful tan face, cute hair and smile and the way she hugged her showing how much she cares for her made Sid feel really warm and nice in her heart, though she didn't know why, she zoned out staring at the picture for a bit before her mother snapped her fingers to grab her attention

'You're in there Sidumms?' Becca asked her daughter

'Y-Yeah, just...can you send it to me?' Sid asked shyly

Becca raised an eyebrow before answering her request 'Alright there you go,now when your father gets back we're going to have a serious discussion about your punishment, now go to your room and think of what you did'

'Mom...we're in my room' Sid answered Becca

'Oh...ok see you later then' Becca said as she exited Sid's room while her daughter opened her phone and looked at the picture of her and Ronnie Anne, she had no idea why...but she felt amazing staring at it, and even felt bad for the trouble her bestie was going to go through...

* * *

**A/N:So that's chapter 2,not sure if I'll be able to update regularly but I'll try my best,and if you did make it here then thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Not much to say here except enjoy, also thanks for the nice comments**

* * *

_Ronnie Anne's point of view :_

Ronnie Anne and Bobby entered the apartment, the sound of the door opening instantly attracting the Casagrandes who were waiting impatiently for them to comeback, as Ronnie Anne couldn't step one foot inside before she felt her aunt Frida rushed to her and lifted her in a bone-crushing hug with tears in her eyes

' OH RONALDA I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OK! ' Frida said in a cracked voice due to her happy tears making Ronnie Anne blush from embarrassment, she wasn't against any form of affection but sometimes her aunt over-does it with hers, she often worried how she'd react at big occasions and celebrations like birthdays, graduations and god help them in weddings, though Ronnie Anne can't deny she liked how affectionate Frida was most the time, if anything she loved feeling so loved like that

Ronnie Anne then realises she could barely breath as her face got red and patted on her aunt's arm to grab her attention who eventually noticed 'Oh, sorry deary' Frida said before letting go of Ronnie Anne who tried to take her breathe afterwards, but her family(except Maria who was at work) didn't help whatsoever, as they bombarded Ronnie Anne with questions loudly most of which she couldn't understand as Bobby tried to hold them back to give his sister some space.

Seeing the mess going on Rosa decided to take action and use her authority like the mother she is, ' STOP' Rosa screamed at everyone, 'I'll talk to her first' she said before approaching Ronnie Anne to talk to her as the rest of the family stood back 'Oh mijá we were so worried about you, you shouldn't sneak out in the late night like that, we feared the worst' Rosa said to Ronnie Anne in a calm worried tone

'Yeah Ronnie Anne, Abuela almost considered the secret prison boyfriend theory again, which we should probably scrap and name it the secret neighbour girlfriend instead' Carl said with the mocking grin on his face

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes before answering 'I'm sorry Abuela, we didn't mean to stay out that long, we were just gonna take a nap and get back home' Ronnie Anne responded

'But why did you do this in the first place?' Rosa asked

'Well, Sergio was...sleep-confessing, he kept apologising about things in his sleep' Ronnie Anne explained

'Still sweetie it couldn't have been that bad' Rosa answered before Ronnie Anne whispered something into her ear, making her eyes widen before she looked at Frida and Carlos 'Ok Mijá I get what you're saying but I don't think your mother will be any less insisting about your punishment' Rosa told her granddaughter

'It's ok Abuela, I'm not worried, I mean what's the worst she could do?' Ronnie Anne said confidentially

Few hours later

A figure came into the house as Ronnie Anne and the Casagrandes, 'Ronalda, can you come here real quick?' said the figure to Ronnie Anne who came to the door and instantly recognised the voice and slowly looked at it only for her eyes to confirm, but she really wished they hadn't, it was her mother looking more intimidating and tired than ever, as she had obvious bags under her eyes with her hair being messy even with the hairbun style she had, Her eyes looked devoid of any life or emotion and her frown could only remind Ronnie Anne of those anime villains who had enough of the hero's crap, Ronnie Anne who was just confident some time ago started hoping her mother wouldn't throw the next thing she looks at at her, and to top it all, the sweet caring tone in her voice seemed almost nonexistent when she spoke

'Come on Ronalda, we'll talk in my room' Maria said in a cold dry tone before she went calmly to her room with Ronnie Anne following her as the Casagrandes watched in silence as Ronnie Anne closed the room door behind them.

'Wow, I've never seen Tiá Maria so scary' Carlota commented

'Oh she gets it from someone' Hector said

'What is that supposed to mean?' Rosa in a venomous tone as she gave Hector a death glare

'Uhhh nothing, nothing at all, oh look at the time I gotta watch the mercado now see ya' Hector said panicking with sweat on his forehead as he rushed out of the apartment to the mercado

'Hmm,how did I raise kids with him?' Rosa said jokingly 'Anyways don't worry Carlota Maria's just tired, I don't think Ronalda will be in big trouble, though I am worried about Maria...she looks exhausted' Rosa said worrying about her daughter's well being

* * *

'Ok Ronalda let me get this straight...you couldn't sleep and you decided to sneak out scaring us to bits and making me skip my morning coffee to not get late to work and gave me the heart attack of a lifetime when we saw your phone wasn't with you...because Sergio was apologising in his sleep' Maria said almost sounding more done with life every word she's speaking

'Well...yeah' Ronnie Anne said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment 'b-but that's not it only'

'Then please do tell me why I was forced to get a cheap coffee on my way to work which by the way tasted more like tea just so that I can stay awake' Maria said wearing the same dead expression on her face 'and why did you drag Sid along for that matter?'

'I'm sorry I just wanted to show her something in the park-' Ronnie Anne then covered her mouth when she realised what she said and panicked, hoping the state of her mom would make her unable to process the words, and she was almost correct, as Maria spent a solid minute staring into nothingness with narrow eyes while rubbing her chin before basic logic hit her and she widened her eyes

'Ronalda...have you done this before?' Maria asked now with wide eyes

'Y-yes mom I did.' Ronnie Anne admitted 'But I really had to show her the stars in the night, she never saw them before and I-'

'And you thought it was a good idea to sneak out of the house for the whole night?!' Maria exclaimed sounding a bit more emotional but ultimately tired

'That wasn't the plan, we wanted to come back after just looking at stars together' Ronnie blushed slightly at the last part before continuing 'But we ended up sleeping together' Ronnie Anne said in an embarrassed tone

'And who's brilliant idea was it?' Maria asked her daughter

'It was-' Ronnie Anne wanted to complete her sentence before looking at her mother, she looked terrifying and stressed beyond belief, she feared she'd do something to Sid if she told her it was her idea 'It-it was my idea' Ronnie Anne said hesitantly

In her normal state, Maria could have seen right through the lie, however she was too tired to even remember the punishment correctly, so she bought it and sighed 'Ronnie Anne listen, I could have had blood on my hands both figuratively and literally today, I barely ate anything in order to work the time I missed so I skipped breakfast, especially because I felt eating would make me sleepy, in order to avoid sleeping on someone's organs while operating, all because you and Sid slept under the stars together?' Maria asked in a slightly angry tone

'Yeees?' Ronnie Anne answered embarrassingly

'You know what? Just decide your punishment on your own, I'm too tired to even think' Maria said trying her best not to shut her eyes

Ronnie Anne started to feel pity for her mother, she started to see how tired she truly was, she was even scared to blink or she'll sleep, it made her feel terrible about last night, even if she loved it 'Ok mom, how about a week without skateboarding or videogames?' she offered her mother in pity

'Yeah I guess that's good, now can you please be a sweetheart and cover me Ronalda? I'm seriously exhausted' Maria told her daughter

'But mom, you haven't even eaten yet' Ronnie Anne said in a worried tone with a motherly concerned frown

Maria despite how drained she was couldn't help but smile at her daughter's concern, as much as she could be a pain to deal with many times she's still the light of her life, and she's glad her daughter cares that much about her, 'Come here Ronalda' Maria said as she motioned her daughter to lay on the bed besides her 'Thank you for your concern dear but I really just want to sleep right now, I'll eat straight after waking up ok?' Maria assured her daughter

'You promise? ' Ronnie Anne asked worryingly

'Hehe, I promise sweetheart' Maria said as she giggled and kissed Ronnie's forehead 'Now please cover me with the blanket, I can barely even move my body' Maria requested her daughter as Ronnie Anne obliged and covered her mother in a blanket

'Sleep well mom, you deserve it, and sorry about last night again' Ronnie Anne said with a bit of a guilty tone

'It's alright just follow your punishment ok? ' She said as she yawned as she was about to close her eyes

'Wait! How did you know I was gone?' Ronnie Anne asked quickly

Maria smiled warmly before answering 'I always go to your room to check on you before going to work, you just look so adorable when you sleep, that's how I saw you were gone, we told the Changs to see if Sid knows anything and that's how we found out she was gone' Maria said before finally going to sleep

'Oh, thanks, sleep well mom' Ronnie Anne said softly before hesitantly but eventually reaching her mother's face to kiss her cheeks as she was sleeping deeply, she then walked slowly to make sure she doesn't wake up her mother before closing the door calmly and exiting the room sighing sadly to herself

'Hey Nie Nie how did it go?' Bobby asked Ronnie Anne from behind her

'A week without skateboarding or videogames' Ronnie Anne said in a sad tone

'That doesn't sound so bad though' Bobby said curious about his sister's tone

'It's not, the bad thing is I'm the one who suggested it, she was that exhausted, I feel terrible for for her' Ronnie Anne said sadly

Bobby leaned to his sister's level and put a comforting hand on her shoulder 'Hey I know it's bad alright, but don't beat yourself up ok? Mom usually gets tired, it's just slightly worse this time' Bobby said trying to comfort his sister

'But that's the thing Bobby! it's just unfair! She tried her best to make sure we're not alone because SHE felt bad for leaving us by ourselves like that...yet she barely gets to have any rest whatsoever...life is harsh on her' Ronnie Anne said angrily

'I'm sorry about that Ronnie' Bobby answered sadly

'Whatever I'll just go and see what's up with Sid' Ronnie Anne said in an irritated tone before sighing and going to her room 'Hopefully she's not in big trouble either' Ronnie Anne said as she closed the door behind her and entered in annoyance, opening her phone to notice the picture Bobby sent her, and as much as she regretted seeing how tired her mother was because of their sleep, she couldn't help but smile at the picture, she knew Sid had no bad intentions, and there's something about that picture that made her smile warmly, (_It's funny) _she thought to herself (_even when she's not around, Sid's smile still manages to cheer me up, I just hope she's doing good)_

* * *

Sid was watching TV in the living room waiting for her father to come back, she started getting bored finding barely anything to watch so she opened her phone real quick to take a look at that picture again, she couldn't tell why but it never ceased to make her heart beat quickly and happily, seeing them together sleeping while Ronnie Anne hugged her shoulders like that to keep her warm, it felt really nice, she kept staring at the picture with a smile not noticing Adelaide joining her on the couch with a smirk on her face

'So how was the date with your _not girlfriend _last night?' Adelaide asked teasingly but Sid didn't answer or notice, completely hyperfixated on the picture, Adelaide saw this and tried to grab her attention 'Helloooo! Is anyone there?' Adelaide asked her sister before noticing she was focused on something on her phone 'Wait, what are you looking at?' Adelaide asked as she tried to see what Sid was looking at before Sid noticed it

'It-it's nothing, nothing at all ! ' Sid said quickly with a small blush as she moved her phone away from Adelaide

'Sid, as a sister I'm respecting your privacy by asking for looking at the picture politely, but asserting my annoyance _also _as a sister by looking at it anyways' Adelaide said before snatching the phone out of Sid's grasp and running to her room, Sid desperately tried to catch her before Adelaide closed the door behind her as Sid crashed into it, (_oh no) _she thought to herself, she knew what was gonna happen in three, two, one

Adelaide opened the door with a huge mocking smirk on her face, looking down on her sister, Sid knew full well what was gonna happen next, being the sass bucket that she is

'Not your girlfriend right? Ronnie Anne is just your best friend right? Yeah Sid I also sleep under the stars hugging my best friend's arm like a teddy bear AND stare at a picture of it like it's the most beautiful thing that embraced the earth' Adelaide said teasingly

'Really?' Sid asked genuinely with a curious smile

'NO THAT WAS SARCASM!' Adelaide yelled at her sister 'Come on Sid just admit I'm right, I bet you two even kissed before this' Adelaide said with a grin before noticing Sid sweating nervously and blushing, she quickly realised why and squeeled loudly 'I KNEW IT! YOU TWO ARE DATING!' Adelaide exclaimed

'Wait no I can explain' Sid said trying to calm down her sister

'NO SID YOU CAN'T TRICK ME!'

'Just listen to me alright'

'SID THOSE ARE NOT THINGS YOU DO WITH FRIENDS! ADMIT IT! YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR RONNIE ANNE'

'WELL I CAN'T BE SURE BECAUSE SHE'S THE FIRST TRUE FRIEND I EVER HAD OK?!' Sid snapped suddenly at her sister shutting her up as silence followed for seconds...

'Kids! Is everything alright? I'm giving chip the chipmunk a bath over here' Becca asked her daughters from the bathroom

'Y-yes mom it's alright! We're just playing a bit' Sid answered her mother

'OK good!' Becca replied

Sid then looked at Adelaide who was looking down in embarrassment before continuing after leaning to her level 'Listen, Ronnie Anne is the first to ever be my true friend, she likes me as I am and she doesn't use me for her own benefits or thinks I'm weird unlike some...friends...in the past...so maybe this is what it feels like to finally have a true friend, and even if I had feelings for her...I don't want to ruin our friendship, it's just perfect as it is' Sid told her sister who then approached her to give her a hug

'I'm sorry you had to be with those bad people in the past, they don't deserve you, you're not weird, you're the best sister ever' Adelaide said as she hugged her sister tightly who tried to hold back the tears

(_keep it together Sid, keep it together) _she thought to herself as she hugged Adelaide back as the Two sisters stayed like this for a while, embracing each other in a warm hug

Suddenly, they heard the door open suddenly and slam to the wall

'WHERE'S SID?! WHERE'S MY BABY GIRL?! ' Screamed the figure who was nonother than Stanley Chang as he looked frantically around the room till his eyes landed on Sid

'Hi dad' Sid greeted simply before her father ran to her at speed too fast for the human eye to see and lifted her in a crushing hug

'OH SID I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE OK! YOU SCARED US TO DEATH! I mean...at least me, BUT I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OK ANYWAYS' Stanley exclaimed as he hugged his daughter

'Stanley' Becca said strictly carrying a wet chipmunk

'Um yeah' Stanley said as he put down his daughter before putting on a serious face 'Now listen here young lady, what you did was reckless, dangerous, and you even made your sister cover for you!' Stanley said scolding Sid

'Nah, I did it on my own' Adelaide corrected her father

'...Well either way you shouldn't have done that, you could have gotten in serious danger! ' Stanley said

'Sorry dad, Ronnie Anne just wanted to show me the stars at night, they were sooo beautiful and I just couldn't resist sleeping under them, we wanted to just nap for some time but I guess we overslept' Sid said explaining herself 'I guess I just...I don't know...felt warm in her hug' Sid said blushing slightly

'Well either way dear you still have to be punished, now it wasn't easy finding something enjoyable to take from you for while since you used two sticks to do a garbage can to throw a drum party with the animals...so we decided on the phone to confiscate all your K-pop belongings for a week, and that was harder than I thought' Becca said before going to her room and pulling out a cart filled with so much stuff it made a tower reaching the ceiling 'Seriously honey where do you even keep this stuff?'

Sid looked down with a frown at her punishment, but ultimately decided to swallow it like a tough gal and pump her chest in confidence 'Alright then, I accept your punishment to prove how sorry I am, I, Sid Chang, will survive the week without any of this stuff!' Sid declared proudly as her sister and father cheered for her while her mother smiled and rolled her eyes as Sid marched proudly to her room for a few seconds before stopping when she saw a poster of twelve midnight in the cart 'Oooh, can I keep this one?' Sid asked

'No' Becca answered simply

'Fine, I do not need these belongings anyways' Sid said with confidence as she marched again to her room as Adelaide and Stanley were cheering for her again

She went to her now empty-looking room and closed the door behind her as she layed on her bed, before a thought hit her (_Could Adelaide be right? Do I really have feelings for Ronnie Anne? N-no, I can't feel that way about her she's just my best friend! Besides...she could do much better than me...) _that last thought hurt Sid slightly for some reason, she was going to think more about it before she heard her phone receive a notification, it was Ronnie Anne texting her, and she smiled widely at it

* * *

**A/N:Aaaand I'm leaving it here, thanks for reading the chapter all the way and I hope I can make this to a story all the way**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

* * *

**A/N: So some you lots actually like the story...huh neat...well thanks for the nice comments y'all and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Sid always loved texting Ronnie Anne, even though they have the most fun together doing something crazy or dancing or cuddling under the stars and opening up to each other about insecurities...ok they don't do that often but Sid still loved it regardless, but still, sometimes just talking to Ronnie Anne without anything to do or insane toony adventure to go on is pretty relaxing and neat, especially since it reminds Sid how Ronnie Anne really sees her as a true friend when she texts first, which was the case today as Sid reads the text from her bestie

"Hey Sid, how are you doing? Still alive? Are our families going to war against each other? Will we have to run away?" Ronnie Anne texted Sid

Sid rolled her eyes at the text but smiled, of course Ronnie Anne would start a conversation by teasing her over-reaction from earlier "Haha, very funny Ronnie Anne, don't worry, I'll just have to spend the week without any of my K-pop stuff" Sid texted back

"Oh you poor soul, however will you survive a whole week without your beloved Yoo-Kwan?" Ronnie Anne texted back

Sid could see where this is going, and she decided to play along to her sarcastic game "Oh don't worry about me Ronnie Anne, with you around I can still go for sloppy seconds, though maybe you could use some mint, in the millisecond we kissed your breath smelled terrible"

On the other side of the conversation Ronnie Anne was caught off-guard by the response, she even exhaled and smelled her own breath to make sure, but now it was game on "Oh are you saying you want to kiss me Siddy girl? It seems you are desperate for sloppy seconds yourself" Ronnie Anne texted back with a smirk on her face

Sid couldn't help but blush at the tease, but she quickly brushed it off before responding "No but I'm saying YOU'LL want to kiss me, so you know, just giving you some advice"

"As if, you talk so high and mighty when you were just hugging my arms like a baby last night, you're first kiss was probably last night with me" Ronnie Anne responded

"And yet I'm pretty sure I'm better at it than you, I mean there's gotta be a reason you and Lincoln didn't go anywhere after the kiss at the restaurant, how bad do you have to be to screw that kiss up?" Sid responded with a devilish grin

"...Ok that was good, good hustle Sid" Ronnie Anne responded admitting defeat

"See, two can play this game" Sid responded with pride in her chest, feeling like she destroyed evil and achieved world peace by defeating the sarcasm master

"I could continue but the last time we did we...you know..." Ronnie Anne responded

"Fine whatever, so sore loser what was your punishment?" Sid texted Ronnie, still proud of her small victory

The question made Ronnie Anne frown at remembering her mother's exhaustion. Her face, her tone, she really didn't want to remind herself of them so she answered simply "Just a week without skateboarding or video games" Ronnie Anne texted Sid

"Wow, you were right about not being in any big trouble, I guess your mother was in a good mood" Sid texted Ronnie Anne who read the text with a sadder frown before responding

"Well...not exactly" Ronnie Anne texted back as Sid was confused by the response and got a bit concerned

"Is there something wrong?" Sid asked with concern, hoping last night didn't get her in more trouble than that punishment

"No it's nothing really you shouldn't concern yourself" Ronnie Anne texted back trying to assure Sid, hoping she'll let it go and move on to another subject, unfortunately she forgot who she was talking to

"Ronnie Anne, if there's something wrong or bothering you just tell me, you know you can trust me, after all, I promised I'd always be there if you need someone to talk to" Sid texted back hoping that Ronnie Anne opens up to her as Ronnie Anne read the text and sighed, there was no stopping her, she was about to respond when Sid sent another text

"Of course if you don't want to talk about it it's ok, I just want to make sure you're ok" Sid texted Ronnie Anne, she didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or forced to tell Sid, she wanted to see if Ronnie Anne truly trusts her that much...or if she was another _friend _that wants to use her

Ronnie Anne looked at the text and started to think about whether she should tell Sid or not, she was frustrated about what's going on with her mom but she didn't know if Sid could be good to vent to, then again if she wasn't she wouldn't have comforted her last night...that night Ronnie felt great to tell someone about her fears, and she was glad it was Sid, so she ultimately decided to tell her

"Well, it's just that mom came back from work exhausted because she was late so she had to skip her morning coffee and even skip breakfast, she looked super weak and drained that I had to suggest a punishment for myself, her face, her voice tone, it was terrible" Ronnie Anne texted her best friend as some tears formed in her eyes remembering how her mother looked

Sid read the text feeling sadder every passing word as she could imagine how hurt Ronnie Anne must be, she wished she could be there right now and...(_wait) _she thought to herself as she quickly jumped from her bed and ran quickly out of the room then out of her house as she yelled at her sister on the couch while running "ADELAIDE I'M GOING TO VISIT RONNIE ANNE REAL QUICK BYE!" She yelled as she exited the apartment and went straight to the Casagrandes apartment at full speed

Meanwhile Ronnie Anne was drying her tears as she noticed Sid was offline, she sighed before thinking to herself (_Well, I guess she has things better to do than listen to me whining) _she closed her phone and sit against the wall and hugged her knees (_Still...I guess it was nice to think she wants to listen...too good to be true I guess) _she was about to produce more small tears when she heard the room door knock, she went to open up the door to find Sid instantly hugging her upon seeing the small tears in her eyes, Ronnie Anne was caught off-guard but she eventually smiled warmly before closing the door and hugging her best friend back tightly, embracing her and touching her face with hers squishing each other's cheeks, the hug lasted surprisingly long as they both were immersed in it, with Sid loving the warmth of her best friend's hug and Ronnie Anne wanting to embrace Sid thanking her for coming to comfort her, however their faces eventually got warm as they both blushed noticing they were hugging for a solid minute. They then pulled back still having red cheeks and looking down in embarrassment with small warm smiles on their faces

"Hey, just came to check on you, I think I just guessed you were feeling sad so...yeah...sorry for showing up unannounced and breaking our conversation like that" Sid said breaking the silence in a slightly embarrassed tone still looking down and rubbing the back of her head

"No no it's ok, I actually love it, I really needed that, thanks a lot Sid" Ronnie Anne replied, playing with her ponytail and twirling it as she thanked her bestie

"Soo why did your mother get late in the first place?" Sid asked with a curious smile

"Oh...well..." Ronnie Anne wanted to tell her but she didn't want Sid to feel bad, unfortunately, Sid started thinking herself and her smile turned into a frown as she realised what caused Ronnie's mother to be late.

"Oh my god...Ronnie Anne I'm so sorry this is all my fault, if only I wasn't so lazy we would have come back home in time and she wouldn't have to look for us" Sid said feeling guilty for as she blamed herself for Maria's exhaustion "I just...I don't know I really loved your hug and I didn't want to leave and-"

"SID! Calm down it's ok" Ronnie Anne said interrupting her friend "It's not your fault ok? You didn't mean to do this and even I had no idea she had a night shift so don't beat yourself up over it" Ronnie Anne said assuring Sid and putting a hand on her shoulder

"So your mother isn't mad at me?" Sid asked

"Weeeell, I kinda told her it was my idea to sleep" Ronnie Anne responded

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Sid asked yelling at Ronnie Anne "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN INTO MORE TROUBLE!"

"Well, mom was really tired and I was afraid she'd misjudge you or worse" Ronnie Anne explained

"But she has every right to, oh god I'm so so so sorry" Sid apologized

"Hey no need to beat yourself up like that Sid" Ronnie Anne assured before sighing "It's not like it's the first time she skips a meal" Ronnie Anne said sadly

"Wait, she does this often?" Sid asked slightly confused

"Unfortunately, yes, she skips lunch sometimes or dinner sometimes according to the shift, it's getting worrisome and mom keeps promising me she'll eat but she skips anyway" Ronnie Anne responds "I just wish there was someway to make her eat and not skip like that" Ronnie Anne says as she looks down in sadness due to her worry about her mother

"Ronnie Anne...I'm so sorry about this...how can I help? Please I'll do anything" Sid asked desperately, she hated seeing Ronnie Anne like that and she really wanted to help in anyway

"I'm sorry Sid, unless there's a way to get her food instantly I don't think we can do anything about it" Ronnie Anne said sadly "She'll just keep becoming more and more tired and exhausted and I'm...I'm..." Ronnie Anne tried to complete her sentence but tears started to form, and in the speed of light Sid ran into Ronnie Anne and gave her a tight hug, putting her head on her shoulder allowing Ronnie to cry on it, Ronnie Anne pulled back drying her tears or at least trying to as she tried to talk, Sid couldn't bare seeing her favourite girl in the world like that, so she gently holded her hands and looked into her watery eyes with a warm comforting smile, and Ronnie Anne stared back, feeling amazed at the beauty of her face and eyes upfront and feeling warmth in Sid's hands, her heart started pumping quickly and her cheeks turned red, but she could feel how comforting Sid was, it made her smile widely and finally dry her tears completely before finally speaking "I just wish she'd eat her meals and get enough rest, many times when I see her like this I sometimes feel I'm being a burden on her, I mean, Bobby is out there managing the Mercado and me...I'm just the girl that makes her mother the most tired creature on earth" Ronnie Anne said, opening up to Sid about everything and letting it out as Sid kept holding her hands, telling someone this after so long felt incredible, and she's glad it was Sid she opened up to

"Ronnie Anne...you shouldn't feel that way, you're amazing, you're brave, you're caring, I know your mother loves you, that's why she's putting up with all this" Sid responded assuring her friend and holding her hands tightly as she also began blushing

"Maybe...but I just wish she didn't have to go through all that" Ronnie Anne responded sadly as she let go of Sid's hands and pull back, frowning and looking down at the ground "You should get back home Sid, I really appreciate everything and I'm glad you're here but I wanna be alone for a while" Ronnie Anne said asking her friend to leave

"Oh...ok, bye" Sid said as she left the room and went back to he apartment, she felt terrible for Ronnie Anne, especially since last night made it worse for Maria, she started feeling guilty about being unable to help her with this, or that she wasn't good enough for Ronnie Anne to be trusted with this earlier, she had to think of a way to help her

Sid sat down in her bed thinking of any way to help Ronnie Anne and Maria (_Think Sid think! How can I help Mrs.Santiago get instant meals she can eat quickly so she wouldn't skip meals and help her relax?) _it was a dilemma she kept thinking of, unable to find an answer

Her mom then walked in on her with a box full of robot parts "Say Sid, what do I do with the scrap parts of breakfast bot?" Becca asked her daughter

"Not now mom! I'm thinking of something!" Sid responded

"Alright then I'll just throw them away" Becca said

"Yeah whatever" Sid said before realizing it as her eyes went wide "NO MOM WAIT!"

* * *

_Few hours later:_

Ronnie Anne and the Casagrandes were having watching TV when they heard a knock on the door

"I'll get it!" Ronnie Anne said as she went to the door and opened it to be a bit surprised by what she saw, standing infront of her was Sid, her face and arms covered in black burn marks, scratches and holding something behind her back while smiling "Sid, what are you doing here? And what happened to you?! Did someone hurt you?! TELL ME THE NAME, AGE, ADDRESS, COLOUR AND GENDER!" Ronnie Anne said furiously fearing her friend might have been hurt by someone

Sid blushed slightly at her friend's protectiveness before answering "Don't worry about me Ronnie Anne, I'm the one that did this to myself, I was making something for you and your mother, I think it might help" Sid said assuring her furious bestie who looked confused now

"Really? How?" Ronnie Anne asked curiously, not two seconds after she heard a familiar voice from behind Sid "Time for breakfast" said the robotic voice behind Sid's back as Ronnie Anne gasped and covered her mouth as her eyes went wide

"Sid...is that who I think he is?" Ronnie Anne asked as a smile formed on her face, Sid giggled at the question before answering

"Say hello to our son again Ronnie" Sid said as she showed breakfast bot who was behind her back, hugging him to hold him as he looked happy to see Ronnie Anne again

"Mother! It's me!" Said the little bot happily making Ronnie Anne aww and hug him with Sid. The scene went unnoticed from the Casagrandes as Frida's tears formed ridiculously fast

"THIS IS SO PRECIOUS! A FAMILY REUNITED! JUST LIKE...JUST LIKE US!" Frida cried loudly as she pulled Bobby and Carlota into a tight hug, choking both of them

"Tía Frida...I can't breath" Bobby said weakly

"Uhh mom, could you...you know" Carlota said trying to break from her mother's hug

Frida's remark made Sid and Ronnie Anne blush slightly as Ronnie Anne pulled back from the hug before asking "So what's this all about? Why did you fix him?"

"Well, besides the fact he's our little baby boy, I thought he would help you and Mrs.Santiago" Sid said explaining

"Now now little Sid, I appreciate your efforts but I'm the one who cooks in this house" Rosa told Sid

"Don't worry, she's not gonna replace you, it's just to make instant meals for Mrs.Santiago, I programmed several recipes and meals for him to make for her instantly, all she has to do is to put the ingredients from one side here" Sid said pointing out to the back of breakfast bot and opening it to put some eggs and raw bacon she had in her...sleeves...in before continuing "And then you tell him the meal you want to make, *ahem* breakfast bot, can you make me some fried eggs and bacon?" Sid said and instantly breakfast bot started glowing and buzzing till his front body opened with a delicious breakfast

"Ooooh" All the Casagrandes said except for Carlota and Bobby who were still choking in Frida's hug, after that they heard a yawn coming from the hallways as Maria woke up

"Hey everyone" Maria greeted still kinda sleepy

"Oh mom, come here you HAVE to see this!" Ronnie Anne said as she pulled her mom's hand to the breakfast made "Come on try it" Maria hesitantly ate the eggs and bacon as she was unsure about it a first but eventually she really liked the taste, in fact, she liked it so much she munched on the meal like she hasn't eaten in days

"Oh Ronalda that was sooo good" Maria said feeling satisfied with the meal

"Really?! So you're not going to skip meals again?!" Ronnie Anne asked excitedly

"What do you mean Ronalda?" Maria asked curiously

"Mrs.Santiago, meet your grandson, breakfast bot!" Sid exclaimed hyping up the little bot.

Sid then explained to Maria how it works and how she could order breakfast bot to make different meals and drinks and even showed her how Breakfast bot could massage her to help her relax as Ronnie Anne and the Casagrandes watched with a smile on their faces while Bobby and Carlota were catching their breathes from Frida's bear hug, when Sid finished explaining and answering Maria's questions she was caught off-guard by Maria leaning to her level and hugging her, making Ronnie Anne smile widely while the rest awwed at the sight

Sid hugged back before going to Ronnie Anne with breakfast bot "Well, take good care of him Ronnie Anne" Sid requested her friend blushing

"I will, oh and Sid..." Ronnie Anne said before hugging her tightly "...thanks, this means a lot, you're amazing, sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you" she said as she embraced her, she couldn't believe Sid did all this for her, she went through some minor injuries and and rebuild a whole bot just for her, she could cry from happiness right there, feeling loved and cared about that much and Sid treating it like it's a normal thing, like it's no big deal, it made Ronnie Anne feel like last night under the stars, or just a few hours ago when Sid holded her hands and comforted her, she couldn't deny that maybe...maybe she sees Sid more than a best friend, but right now she just wanted to show Sid the love and appreciation she deserves

And boy did she do it, Sid couldn't help but smile widely and blush at Ronnie's words and hug, small tears formed in her face upon hearing them as she closed her eyes and embraced Ronnie Anne back, and just like last night and when was staring at the picture and when she comforted Ronnie Anne she felt her heart beat quickly, she never felt so appreciated and loved by someone outside her family, let alone that much, she was always being used by others for her kindness and then just left unappreciated or loved, but with Ronnie Anne, she loved and appreciated her all the way, Ronnie Anne helped her cheer Adelaide up, Ronnie Anne wanted Sid to enjoy the club time regardless of whether she enjoys it or not, and today her words and hug meant the world for her, feeling that she was finally good for someone as she is, both Sid and Ronnie Anne wondered at the same time (_Is this... is this what love feels like?) _as both girls were lost in the hug and their thoughts not noticing the family awwing over them and Frida crying happily looking for someone to hug as the Casagrandes kept their distance from her

Sid and Ronnie Anne eventually looked back looking at each other before Sid spoke up "Well, I guess I better get going, take good care of our boy" Sid said as she was heading for the exit

"Wait! Please don't leave yet! I mean...let me tend to your wounds first, after all it's the least I could do in return, plus, don't you want breakfast bot to spend time with both his mommies?" Ronnie Anne said as she caught Sid's arm before breakfast bot walked to Sid's legs and hugged them

"Mother, please don't go yet" Breakfast bot begged looking at Sid with puppy eyes

Sid couldn't resist her robotic son's request as her expression softened "Aww, alright then, but only to get bandaged and all, don't want dad to freak out if he sees me like this" Sid said obliging to Ronnie Anne and Breakfast bot's requests as Ronnie Anne smiled widely

"Great! Let's go to my room" Ronnie Anne said as she pulled Sid to her room with breakfast bot following along leaving the Cadagrandes behind...

"So, Sidonnie or Sidanne?" Carl whispered to Carlota

"Sidonnie, Sidanne sounds like a a car name" Carlota whispered back

* * *

**A/N: That's all for this chapter folks! Thanks again for the nice comments and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, what do you lots think? Sidanne or Sidonnie?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Suup!...Just enjoy the chapter I really don't have much else to say here sorry**

* * *

Sid and Ronnie Anne were sitting on Ronnie's bed alongside breakfast bot as Ronnie Anne was bandaging Sid's slight scratches and the burn marks on her arms and face while Sid looks flustered

"You know Sid, you didn't have to hurt yourself like that for me" Ronnie Anne said putting a bandage on one of the scratches on her arms

"Sorry, I really wanted to get him rebuilt as fast as possible since didn't know when your mom's next shift was gonna be, so I was a bit reckless" Sid replied still blushing slightly

"I'm sorry I caused you this pain mother, I didn't mean to, please forgive me" Breakfast bot apologised to Sid with sad eyes

"Aww, don't worry about this breakfast bot, just make sure your grandma eats well" Sid said with a caring tone comforting Breakfast bot and patting his head while Ronnie Anne watched with a smile

"Alright there,we're done" Ronnie Anne said eventually as she finished bandaging all the scratch marks and burn marks on Sid's arms, face and even shoulders before continuing "Just be careful next time Sid, you made me very worried when I saw you, I thought someone hurt you" Ronnie Anne said with a concerned frown and tone

"Ok mom I'm sorry I won't do it again" Sid responded sarcastically with a grin on her face

"I'm serious!" Ronnie Anne said surprising Sid "I don't want you to get hurt because you just want to help me or make me happy alright? And if anyone is hurting you whether physically or emotionally..." she said as she knuckled her fists making a crack sound "...just tell me and the body won't be found" Ronnie Anne said in an intimidating voice with a serious cold face

Sid slightly giggled at her best friend's overprotectiveness, however the remark about someone hurting her emotionally brought back some rather...preferably forgotten memories, memories that made her frown slightly as her eyes looked down on the bed, and Ronnie Anne noticed that immediately prompting her to put a comforting hand on Sid's shoulder

"Hey, is something wrong?" Ronnie Anne asked calmly hoping to get Sid to open up, however she didn't respond and remained silent, that made Ronnie Anne worried, she began to think someone was really hurting her and she had to help "Listen, you look bothered by something, does someone actually hurt you? Come on you can tell me, I'm your best friend Sid, please tell me if something's wrong" Ronnie Anne asked again, however Sid remained silent, refusing to talk about the memories she was thinking of, Ronnie Anne became even more worried, was it something that bad? Was it someone she knew that hurt Sid? She had no idea, and after the huge help Sid gave to her mother she couldn't possibly leave her like this if someone or something is really hurting her, so she put a hand on her cheeks and gently lifted her face to face her and look her in the eye with a comforting look, however and unfortunately for her the weird heart pumping and blushing started again, as Ronnie Anne noticed just how beautiful her friend's face is upclose, with her freckles and beautiful eyes, and all what was messing was the adorable smile and Ronnie Anne might not be hesitant to give her a small friendly kiss..._just _friendly...

(_Dang it, why does she look so beautiful all of a sudden?! I just wanna grab her face and bring it close to mine and kiss her and...NO! I DON'T FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT HER! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! I HAVE TO IGNORE THESE DUMB FEELINGS AND HELP HER) _Ronnie Anne thought to herself before taking a deep breath "Listen Sid, in the past 24 hours you comforted me and listened to me vent twice about my fears, and you even solved one of them, you showed how great of a friend you are, and it's my turn to be a great friend back, so please, tell me what's bothering you" Ronnie Anne said softly in her final attempt to get Sid to open up, her heart still going crazy and her face getting even redder

Sid started blushing herself after those words, something about Ronnie Anne telling her she wants to be a great friend to her just filled her with warm and cozy feelings, and combining that with Ronnie's comforting voice and ridiculously cute hair and face not to mention the warmth of the hand holding her cheeks Sid's heart started pumping blood and beating like she's running a marathon as she smiled warmly, Sid even began holding the hand on her face feeling it's warmth, Sid was now reminded how amazing her best friend was, showing how much she cared about her made Sid feel a lot more comfortable and she knew she could trust Ronnie Anne with anything, so she took a deep breath herself and exhaled before opening up

"Well...before we moved to great lakes city I wasn't exactly the best at making friends...everyone saw me as the weird kid for some reason and I rarely made any friends there, even the ones I made were a group of girls that would just...ask me for favors or even doing schoolwork for them or else they wouldn't hang out with me, but I didn't know any better...I just wanted some friends you know, so I did as they said all the time, it started small but eventually they'd ask for whole schoolwork to be done for them or sometimes the lunch money, and if I hesitated...they'd say how much of a bad friend I am for not wanting to help so I always obliged, because I thought they were my friends...I thought they loved me for who I am...but one day I was going down a hallway looking for them to tell them I was moving to say goodbye when I overheard them talk and..." Sid's eyes started to water as she started to remember the next part prompting Ronnie Anne to give her a hug and caress her hair gently, Sid started to get herself together again before continuing "...at first I heard one of them say "_I heard Sid was moving from school in a few days, that's a bit sad" _which made me smile a bit...before hearing what someone else said..."_Yeah it'll be hard to find a servant like her who's that stupid" _as the rest of them laughed, I started getting a bit confused before someone else talked "_The fact she thinks she's really our friend is kinda hilarious, like, why would anyone in their right mind want to befriend such a weirdo?" _and I wished I just wish I had left at that moment...but I was too shocked, and the more I heard...it just broke my heart more..._"Sometimes I think it's not worth it, she's just obnoxious, childish and annoying with how much she brags about k-pop or animals or stuff, but at least the idiot done our work for us"_

_"Eh, good thing she's a bird brain, or else she would have caught on to us a long time ago"_

_"I just hope one day we'll get a girl like her, a naive idiot who's desperate for friends thinking she could actually make some"_

_"Though I could do without...well...her whole self" _And that was the last straw for me, I ran home trying my best not to cry to not look more of an idiot than I am..." Sid said as she finally told Ronnie Anne everything, who couldn't help but feel a rage inside her she never felt before, just the thought that anyone could think that way about Sid made her unbelievably mad, however she had to push that rage aside for Sid at the moment, who started to tear up a bit, making Ronnie Anne grab her cheeks and dry her tears as Sid sniffed a bit

"Ronnie Anne...you don't...think of me that way do you? And be honest with me" Sid asked Ronnie Anne who was left in disbelief by the question, almost offended

"Sid, of course not! You are not any of these things! You're not weird, you're not an idiot or obnoxious, and you're certainly not annoying, and frankly, you're ten times more mature than those bratty girls who called you childish" Ronnie Anne exclaimed as she grabbed Sid's face to look at her and comfort her

"...Do you really mean this Ronnie Anne? Or do you just wanna use me?" Sid asked in a sad tone

"Sid of course I mean it! What happened to you? Don't you remember what we promised each other last night?" Ronnie Anne said trying to knock some sense into her

"I'm sorry it's just...it's just that...remembering it...they were also nice to me...that's why I did all those things for them...because I thought they also cared for me...and nobody outside my family cared for me as much as you, I tried not to bring it up because now I'm just scared you'll end up being like them, and I know you're not like them but-but" Sid tried to complete her sentence but couldn't as tears started flowing again, as Ronnie Anne hugged her tightly

"I'm sorry Ronnie Anne..." Sid said in a cracked voice "There's just always been that fear inside me that I can't shake off, fear that someone like you would never want someone like me as their friend, fear that you're not being honest with me, and...AND I HATE IT!" Sid cried at the last sentence as she hugged Ronnie Anne back

"I JUST WANT TO GET RID OF THIS FEAR...I DON'T WANT TO THINK OF IT WITH YOU ANYMORE! I MEAN HERE YOU ARE COMFORTING ME AND I STILL HAVE THIS FEAR YOU'LL LEAVE ME BEHIND" Sid said crying on Ronnie's shoulders, Ronnie Anne was trying her best not to cry as well, as she tried her best to think of a way to help her best friend, she had to assure her once and for all that she can trust her and believe she is her true friend, one that will always be there for her, one that doesn't care what others think of her because she likes her as she is...the situation was very familiar to her...so she decided she could only what Lincoln simply did to prove he likes her

"Sid...you want me to prove how much I really like you?" Ronnie Anne said as she faced Sid and gently used her hands to dry Sid's tears

"Yes...please! Just...just remove this dumb fear!" Sid begged her best friend

"Well...don't freak out...especially since I haven't put any mint yet" Ronnie Anne said as she closed her eyes before hesitantly reaching out for Sid's face, Sid realised what Ronnie Anne was doing and freaked out a bit before deciding to close her eyes and reaching for Ronnie's lips as well, slowly the girls' lips touched...it just wasn't what Ronnie Anne imagined it'd be like and needless to say...Sid felt the same

The moment their lips touched Ronnie Anne could feel her heart pounding crazy and her cheeks were burning red, she felt a weird rush of happiness she never felt before, she could be stuck in that moment forever and she wouldn't mind one bit, she even went as far as holding Sid's hands, she couldn't help herself, she didn't even feel that way when kissing Lincoln, even though she kinda had a thing for him back then, it was like all the bottled and ignored feelings earlier for Sid just exploded making her feel incredible warmth and happiness, happiness that made her realise something.

As for Sid, she could cry from happiness right there and now, she was now sure of it, Ronnie Anne cares about her very much, she even holded her hand, she never felt so warm and assured and cared about before, she couldn't deny her feelings anymore, she was certain at last

Both of them pulled back as the few seconds their lips touched felt like eternity for them, looking at each other with tomato red faces as both were trying their best to talk sensible words but both were still overwhelmed, however Ronnie Anne was finally able to make a coherent sentence "S-see? I care about you Sid...no need to worry anymore" Ronnie Anne told Sid trying to comfort her

"Yeah...you're right, you're the best Ronnie Anne...and looks like I was wrong, you didn't need mint" Sid replied as she and Ronnie Anne blushed furiously, both having the same thought in their minds (_Dang it...I'm in love with my best friend)_

Both girls were so focused on each other they didn't even notice a certain little delinquent in a red shirt, as Ronnie's cousin Carl watched everything with a dropped jaw and wide eyes before rushing to the home telephone to call the Changs apartment

"Hello?" Answered Adelaide from the other side of the phone

"Adelaide you're going to love this" Carl said with a grin on his face

Adelaide rolled her eyes "Oh hi Carl, what? Finally found a woman to hold your hand while you cross the streets?" She responded sarcastically, she and Carl developed a close friendship since their zoo visit, Carl's attitude can be eye-rolling for her sometimes but he can be pretty fun to hang out with, plus, she and Carl loved making fun of Sid and Ronnie Anne being in denial, finally someone she can share her love for her ship with

"Well...let's just say Ronnie Anne and Sid were not sitting on a tree...but rather on a bed..." Carl said teasingly

Adelaide's eyes widened hearing this "Go on..." she said in anticipation

"And they were holding hands while K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Carl said with a huge grin on his face before leaving the telephone and running with a devilish grin on his face

What followed was what could only described as an eruption, imagine the Spanish national team fans screaming when Spain scored the winner in the extra time to win the world cup for the first time in their history...put all these passionate loud screams in one gigantic scream and multiply it ten times, this is what Adelaide's squeal sounded like as not only the Changs and Casagrandes apartments shook but the entire building, everyone in it shook and covered their ears at the unbearably loud squeal including Ronnie Anne and Sid who were taken out of the moment they were having thanks to that squeal, eventually the storm died down and it became quiet again, with no one in the building having an idea about the sudden godly screech they heard, Rosa immediately went to perform more spiritual rituals hoping the scream won't return, however, Sid knew the scream's source too well

"Adelaide...I don't know how but she found out we kissed..." Sid said with a small blush

"But how did she-" Ronnie Anne asked before realising the door was open the entire time "Oh crud...someone...saw our kiss" Ronnie Anne blushed furiously at the thought

"Well, I better get going, bye" Sid said as she was about to jump off Ronnie's bed

"Wait!" Ronnie Anne said as she grabbed Sid's arm "Can't you...sleepover tonight?" Ronnie Anne said rubbing the back of her head and blushing

The request made Sid blush as well and after what happened...she couldn't say no "I'd...love to, but I've gotta tell my parents first" Sid replied shyly

"S-sure go ahead" Ronnie Anne told her as she let go of her arms as Sid exited the room to go talk on her phone to her parents, Ronnie Anne layed on the bed sighing and thinking of her new feelings for her bestie while Sid also leaned against a wall sighing

(_Well) _they both thought to themselves (_I guess my bestie stole my heart)_

* * *

**A/N:Aaaand done, thanks for reading the chapter and just a quick note, I love Ronniecoln, it's my second favourite ship **


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

* * *

**A/N:Sorry for the delay on this one and thanks for the positive feedback y'all, hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Ronnie Anne was laying in her bed as she let out a huge sigh waiting for Sid to come back, she started slapping her forehead after realising how she felt for her best friend, as she took a pillow and covered her face with it to scream in frustration into it (_Wow, nice going Ronnie Anne) _she thought to herself (_Ever since day one you had some feelings for her and you kept bottling it and moving on...but you just had to go for the kiss, at least Sid now won't be worried about our friendship__) _Ronnie Anne sighed deeply into the pillow, desperately hoping she could bottle those feelings and never think of them again, but as she tried to ignore them, she couldn't help but think of Sid and everything that happened just in the last 24 hours, the more she thought about her, the deeper she fell in love with her, her beautiful face and hair, and her smile...god that dang smile, seeing it on Sid's face didn't just cheer her up, it made her feel that everything will be ok, that nothing wrong can happen to her as long as that smile was on Sid's face, in a way, she found comfort in her smile, kind of like what she feels whenever her mother comforted her or when her dad was doing so when she had nightmares, maybe it was because Sid was surprisingly good to vent to, some people would describe her as childish and obnoxious but when Ronnie Anne needed someone to talk to she was always a great listener and comforter, she was patient with her, she hugged her, and she showed how much she cares about her, and perhaps that was the biggest reason she fell in love with her, she was someone she knew would always stick by her side and help her no matter what

"Is everything ok mother? Why do you seem bothered? I thought you liked that kiss" Breakfast bot asked curiously looking at Ronnie Anne with confusion making Ronnie Anne blush furiously, yes she enjoyed the kiss a lot but she shouldn't have, it was just supposed to be just a comforting kiss for Sid to assure her Ronnie Anne cares about her, she didn't think it'd awaken all her bottled feelings

"Well breakfast bot, that's a very good question, and the answer is simple, I shouldn't have enjoyed that kiss as much as I did" Ronnie Anne responded to the little bot who was just left more confused

"I do not understand how that is a bad thing" Breakfast bot said

"It's kinda complicated" Ronnie Anne responded

"Well are you gonna be ok?" Breakfast bot asked with concern in his tone making Ronnie Anne smile

"Yeah don't worry about me little bot, your mommy's pretty strong" Ronnie Anne said as she patted the bot's head to assure him before laying back on the bed thinking, the truth however was that she felt very anxious, she couldn't deny how she feels about Sid anymore and she doesn't want to hide it from her, but at the same time she didn't want anything to change for the worse between them, what if she doesn't feel the same way and rightfully rejects her? Ronnie Anne knew better than anyone she doesn't have the best emotional maturity, she couldn't imagine feeling heart broken or worse, mad at Sid for rejecting her, but if she did feel the same way...Ronnie Anne couldn't deny she'd be the happiest girl on earth

However, and as much as she loves taking risks, confessing to Sid was simply a one she couldn't take, not only because of the rejection but even if they got together she didn't want to commit to a full romantic relationship with Sid even as she gets older, she was scared things could get bad between them and a breakup would be devastating for their relationship, and Sid always talked about the cities they lived in, what if she moves to another city or even worse country and she would separate from her, after all, separating from someone you love so much is a feeling Ronnie Anne knew too well and didn't want to experience again...let alone cause Sid to experience that horrible feeling, sure it'd hurt a lot as friends, but it'd be a lot more devastating as girlfriends, all these thoughts circulated through her mind confusing her and giving her a small headache, she needed to talk to someone about this...but Sid was not an option this time, (_I really hope Sid's doing better than me at the moment) _she thought to herself as she sighed

* * *

Sid was running around the house frantically looking for somewhere to be alone, needless to say it was a difficult task in such a packed apartment, as Rosa was cooking in the kitchen with all of her luck charms surrounding her, Carl and CJ were watching lucha libre in the living room, eventually she saw the bathroom's door was open so she ran there as fast as she could bumping into poor Bobby who was reaching for the bathroom when Sid crashed into him and sent him flying thanks to her speed while she remain unfazed

"SORRY BOBBY!" Sid yelled apologising as she closed the door behind her with full force before taking a deep breath and trying to think _calmly _(_OH MY GOD I'M IN LOVE WITH RONNIE ANNE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!) _Sid thought to herself (_BUT I CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH HER SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! SHE JUST KISSED ME TO PROVE HOW MUCH SHE VALUES OUR FRIENDSHIP! HOW COULD THIS EVEN HAPPEN?! *_Flashbacks to the events of the last 24 hours and how Sid felt about them* ..._Ok maybe it wasn't a sudden thing...but even then I can't tell Ronnie Anne about this! She's the first true friend I ever had, SHE JUST KISSED ME TO PROVE HOW MUCH SHE CARES ABOUT OUR FRIENDSHIP! WHY DID OT HAVE TO BE RONNIE ANNE?! I MEAN SO WHAT IF SHE HAS A BEAUTIFUL FACE, CUTE HAIRSTYLE , PRECIOUS FRECKLES AND KNOWS HOW TO COMFORT ME, LISTEN TO ME , HELP ME WITH MY PROBLEMS AND JUST HELPED ME GET OVER MY BIGGEST INSECURITY BY SHOWING ME HOW MUCH SHE CARES FOR ME?! DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HER! STUPID SID STUPID SID!) _She kept smacking her head feeling like an idiot for loving Ronnie Anne as more than a friend

(_Ok let's calm down...let's calm down...I CAN'T CALM DOWN I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS INTO GIRLS! WHY DID I HAVE TO FIND THAT OUT THROUGH MY BEST FRIEND?!!!) _Sid thought to herself as she tried her best to ignore those feelings and bottle them, she tried to stop thinking about Ronnie's bravery, compassion, soothing voice, strength...and the way she genuinely loves and cares about her...the more Sid thought about it it made sense why she fell in love with Ronnie Anne of all people, but she needed to process her thoughts at home as she couldn't think _straight _around Ronnie Anne

(_I'll just turn down Ronnie Anne's offer politely and try __to forget about her for a while...yeah sounds like a plan! I'll go back to mom, dad...and Adelaide...who knows me and Ronnie Anne kissed)_

Sid immediately opened her phone and called her mom "Hey mom can I sleep over at Ronnie Anne tonight?"

"Sid? Sweetie is that you? Adelaide's squeal gave me a headache and I'm not sure of anything I hear, I wonder why she screamed like that, we tried to ask her but she was unconscious by the time she was don" Becca asked her daughter

Sid blushed slightly remembering the kiss, the kiss that made her realize everything at last, she pondered on whether she should tell her mother right there or not, especially since she needed someone to tell about this, but she ultimately decided not to, feeling unsure about how her mother would react, she just found out she's in love with her best friend so she has to process that first, unfortunately she'll be sleeping with Ronnie Anne tonight "Yeah mom it's me, can I sleep over at the Casagrandes tonight?" Sid asked

"What's wrong Siddy? Couldn't take staying in a room without K-pop?" Becca asked sarcasticly

"N-no! But Ronnie Anne invited me and I don't want to turn her down, please?" Sid asked as she refused to come back and deal with Adelaide's teasing especially after what she realized

"Fine fine, I mean you just snuggled with her yesterday so what's the difference? Just don't move in with her ok? Your bed costs a lot you know and I don't want it to go in waste" Becca answered her daughter sarcasticly

"Ok mom thanks! Love you!" Sid said to her mother.

"Love you too Sidumms, stay safe, oh hey! Adelaide's waking up, now I could ask her what-"

"OK MOM BYE!" Sid said as she hung up the phone quickly

"Alright, we'll just have dinner, talk and humor each other, and then sleep normally, that's it" Sid said to herself strictly assuring herself nothing will stimulate her feelings for Ronnie Anne and make her do something stupid

Sid then exited the bathroom and went back to Ronnie Anne's room noticing she was laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling zoning out "Hey Ronnie Anne" Sid said surprising Ronnie Anne who just noticed her entering the room

"Oh Sid! Sooo what did they say?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Yeah I'm sleeping over, just give me a sleeping bag so I could sleep here" Sid replied

"Oh sure let me just look for...oh no..." Ronnie Anne said in a frustrated tone "Sorry Sid I let Casey borrow my only sleeping bag for a while so I don't have any" Ronnie Anne said

(_Ok Sid this is a slight little obstacle, you know what to do, just tell her you're sleeping on the couch for the night) _Sid thought to herself before speaking "It's ok, your bed seems to have some empty space, I'll just sleep in it with you" Sid said confidentially (_WHAT THE *BEEP* WAS THAT?! I JUST SAID I WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING STUPID!WHY DID I SAY THIS?! Ok calm down she could still refuse and tell me to sleep on the couch it's ok) _Sid thought to herself as she sweated nervously while carrying a smile

The offer made Ronnie Anne blush and her eyes widened, the thought of sleeping with Sid made her go insane, she wanted with all her heart to say yes but she had to ignore her feelings for Sid and move on, and sleeping with her will not be helping at all (_Ok just say no and tell her she could sleep on the couch because her bed isn't as big as it looks) _Ronnie Anne thought to herself before responding "Alright then! We'll sleep together on must bed!" (*_Beep* me)_

"Ok cool" Sid responded with a slight smile trying to hide her frustration

"Cool" Ronnie Anne said with a sheepish smile

(_This is gonna be one heck of a night) _Both girls thought to themselves

The rest of the night went on normally till dinner, as both girls had eyes staring at them from a certain little boy with a devilish grin, Carlota noticed it and found it a bit questionable

"What's wrong Carl? moved on from Lori and got a crush on another older girl out of your league?" Carlota whispered teasingly

"Oh please as if, Sid is already taken either way anyway" Carl responded making Carlota confused

"What do you mean?" Carlota asked with great curiosity and half closed eyelids. Carl giggled evily and whispered something into Carlota's ear that made her audibly gasp and look at Sid and Ronnie Anne with a huge smile

"This food is delicious Mrs.Casagrande but I don't think I can eat a fourth dish" Sid said finishing what was in fact her third dish, as much as she loved what her parents would cook for her or some fast food at times she had to admit Rosa's food was on another plane of deliciousness, she easily munched on the first dish from how good it was making Rosa feel proud of herself, the second was gone almost as fast and the third satisfied Sid completely

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it Siddy, it's not even I get to cook for other cute little sweet kids like you" Rosa said as she pinched Sid's cheeks as Ronnie Anne chuckled at the sight making Sid blush

"I'm glad your parents don't mind you staying over for dinner" Rosa said after letting go of Sid's face

"Oh that's because I'm sleeping over" Sid simply responded prompting Carlota and Carl to look at each other with wide eyes and shipping weird smiles

"Really? But Ronnie Anne didn't Casey borrow a sleeping bag yesterday?" Carlos asked

"Oh yeah, we're just gonna...uhhhhhh" Ronnie Anne said as she tried to tell her family where Sid would sleep but was worried they'd assume things, so she stayed frozen on saying "uhhhh" for a minute before Sid realized it making her blush and pull Ronnie Anne from the table

"Sooo we're just gonna go now thanks for the meal later!" Sid said as she pulled Ronnie Anne and ran into their room as fast as she could crashing into Bobby and sending him flying and making him scream the goofy scream as he was just finally recovering from the last crash and going to the table for dinner

"SORRY AGAIN BOBBY!" Sid yelled as she went to Ronnie's room with her and closed the door behind them while the rest of the Casagrandes watched with confused expressions except for Carlota and Carl who watched with grins on their faces

"Thanks for that Sid, sorry for freezing there I just didn't want them to get the wrong idea, you know how overdramatic they can get" Ronnie Anne said rubbing the back of her head and looking at the ground

"No problem, just doing my part as your best friend" Sid said with a small smile before both girls noticed they were holding hands when Sid was pulling her, prompting both to blush furiously

"Sooo, wanna play some Dragon ball fighterz?" Ronnie Anne asked as she and Sid hesitantly let go of of each other's hands

"S-sure, why not? I mean I might finally try someone else than teen Gohan, even though he's so dreamy, why can't more boys be like him?" Sid answered slightly gushing over the fictional character

"Hehe, you dork, let's go" Ronnie Anne said as she and Sid ran to the console to begin their fun night together

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now, hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and sorry again for the delay**


	7. Chapter 7

Ronnie Anne and Sid were sitting together on Ronnie's bed with their eyes fixated on the screen as they took control of their teams, with Sid playing super saiyan 2 teen Gohan, super saiyan Goku and super saiyan Vegeta while Ronnie Anne played a villainous team of Cell, Goku black and kid Buu, however the girls had opposing mentality and actions during the fight, with Ronnie Anne tightly gripping her controller and silently keeping full focus on the characters on screen trying her best to catch Sid off guard and over-thinking her every move with sweat forming on her face as she kept on a serious stern face thinking of how to utilize every character on her team as possible and which one to prioritize

Meanwhile Sid was much more relaxed and loose barely holding her controller and even humming the super saiyan 2 theme to herself while fighting Ronnie Anne, even trying to tell her a joke or two while playing with a small smile, unlike Ronnie she mainly used Gohan only, with Goku and Vegeta being at the back for assistance attacks and just going at her with no hesitation or planning

Despite the differences though the fight was one-sided for Sid as she already took out Goku Black and both Buu and Cell were halfway to death while only Goku and Vegeta were the ones who took noticeable damage and Gohan stayed untouched, Ronnie was panicking by the seconds not expecting the strength of her best friend, even when forcefully switching Sid's team members her defensive game was ridiculous, as she blocked and reflected the vast majority of Ronnie's attacks before switching back to Gohan so that she could cause havoc with him using tedious long combos by linking attacks and assists from Goku and Vegeta

Kid Buu was finally taken out after another long combo making Ronnie Anne sweat and panic internally, she already used the sparking so there was no way to recover her health anymore so she began backing off waiting for Sid to make her move, however Ronnie's panicked movements allowed Sid to find an easy opening which he used to fire a raw father-son Kamehameha beam using five bars to destroy Cell and the battlefield as a result

"DESTRUCTIVE FINISH" The screen said as Gohan posed showing the victory of Sid over Ronnie Anne who sighed in frustration to herself while her bestie threw her hands in the air celebrating the win

"WOOHOO! That's three victories to none Ronnie Anne, wanna play four wins out of seven rounds now?" Sid exclamied as she showed off her victory proudly while Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes

"No I think I've had enough, didn't expect you to be this good to be honest" Ronnie Anne said

"Eh, I've been practicing a lot, it became natural overtime" Sid responded showing off her skills in the game

"You know, you really love Gohan don't you? I'd swear you have a crush on him" Ronnie Anne said with a grin on her face teasing Sid

"Well...kinda? I don't know I just really love his character, he's sweet and kind and caring but he won't hesitate to kick butts for the people he loves" Sid said fawning over the half-saiyan "He...kinda reminds me of you..." Sid said rubbing the back of her head as her cheeks turned rosy

"O-oh...t-thanks a lot" Ronnie Anne said feeling her heart skip a beat as she couldn't help but blush at the compliment furiously and rub her arms, things got a bit silent as both girls giggled awkwardly not knowing what to say next, with their new found feelings making them hesitant in their next words, neither really knew what to say especially as they admired each other's faces and looks

_(Dang it Sid, why do you have to be so cute with that long hair and cute little smile?! I wanted to just play some games with you as FRIENDS especially since mom made an exception for today cause you're sleeping over. Not have the urge to grab your face and kiss it and tell you how much I love and cherish you!)_ Ronnie Anne thought to herself

(_Oh come on Ronnie Anne why couldn't we just keep playing?! I don't want to focus on your gorgeous face and cute ponytail...and make parallels with my fictional crush...dang it now I can't get the image of Ronnie Anne in Gohan's outfit out of my head, OH MY GOD SHE'S BEAUTIFUL) _Sid thought to herself as her imagination made her blush deeply

Needless to say, both girls wished Ronnie Anne had accepted the four out of seven offer as an awkward silence came in with both suddenly having no idea what to say

"I...I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick" Sid said as she hopped off Ronnie's bed and went to the bathroom

"Yeah...cool..." Ronnie Anne said back watching Sid exit the room before laying back on the bed and sighing in frustration, she hated the awkwardness between her and Sid and blamed herself for it greatly (_Dang it Ronnie Anne, you just had to make it awkward with your stupid hesitation didn't you? God I hate that my dumb feelings will keep making that happen) _she thought to herself as she sighed in frustration before she looked at the pinned photo framed in a heart frame on her wall of her and a certain white haired boy, after putting some thought into it, she decided to finally talk to someone about her crush, she took her phone and contacted the only person she could fully trust with this kind of stuff along Sid

"Hey lame-o, how are things going?" Ronnie Anne asked her nerdy sweet pal Lincoln loud on video chat

"Hey Ronnie Anne! Nothing much but apparently Luna's planning on protesting against her school board so we'll see how it goes, how are things with you?" Asked Lincoln with enthusiasm and a cheery tone from his messy room

"Not much really. Except I won't be playing video games or skateboard for the next two weeks except for today because I sneaked out at 2 am and made everyone panic" Ronnie Anne said simply

"Sounds like the Ronnie Anne I know and love alright" Lincoln responded sarcastically with a smirk on his face "Sooo what's the occasion? Missed me you tough softie?" Lincoln asked teasingly

Ronnie Anne smiled and rolled her eyes at the tease, she and Lincoln had a special bond between them she had to admit, no matter what Lincoln is someone that could always cheer her up and help her, he had a huge impact on how she treats others now and she feels more comfortable being herself thanks to him. In fact, she kinda owes him for being able to befriend Sid, so she knew if there was anyone she could trust to tell her how she feels it's Lincoln "Well actually I wanted to talk to you about something, something important" Ronnie Anne said with a small frown making Lincoln slightly concerned

"Sure Ronnie Anne, go ahead" Lincoln said prompting Ronnie Anne to continue

"Listen, you've been my first ever since as long as I can remember ok? Even when we did some stupid mistakes we always stuck by each other's sides and stayed as best friends you know? You became someone I can fully trust with anything, but I want you promise me before anything, please don't see me in a different light after this, I'd hate for our friendship to be any different than it currently is" Ronnie Anne asked her best friend with a worried frown prompting Lincoln to frown sadly at the sight of her best friend, it's the first time she seen her so scared and worried about anything at all, more often than not she was always confident and cheerful about anything so seeing her in this state made him deeply concerned as it's not often she doesn't have smirk or a cute smile on her face especially ever since she moved to great lakes city, that made his big brother instincts kick in to comfort Ronnie Anne

"Ronnie Anne...I could never feel differently about you, you're still the pretty cool tough but caring girl you've always been. And nothing will change that ok?" Lincoln said in a comforting tone assuring Ronnie Anne, those words made her smile as she felt a lot more comfortable about telling Lincoln

"Alright Lincoln, it's just that...I've been developing some feelings lately" Ronnie said as she started blushing "Feelings I tried to bottle up for a while now but...I think I've finally realized them"

"Go on" Lincoln assured Ronnie Anne

Ronnie Anne then took a deep breath before continuing "Remember Sid?" Ronnie Anne asked

"How could I not? You talk about her all the time even during our vlogs, but what does that have to do with...oh...Ooooooh" Lincoln said as he realised what Ronnie Anne wanted to say making Ronnie Anne blush slightly

"Wow...I didn't know you were into girls Ronnie Anne"

"Believe me, neither did I until I fell in love with her, you...you don't think it's weird do you?" Ronnie Anne asked shyly

"What?! No! Of course not Ronnie Anne! You're still the same amazing Ronnie Anne! I don't care if you're into girls or boys" Lincoln exclaimed sounding almost offended by the assumption. It made Ronnie Anne reliefed as she sighed happily putting on a smile

"Thanks a lot Linc, you're the best" Ronnie Anne said finally putting on her usual confident smile making Lincoln smile as well

"I know" Lincoln responded with a grin making both laugh wholeheartedly, there was something special about Lincoln for Ronnie Anne, she always saw him as more than a normal kid, he was lively, curious always wanting to try new things and he had a special charm to him, not to mention that moments like these are where Lincoln shines best for her, who knows, maybe, just maybe if she didn't fall for Sid...she would fall for Lincoln eventually

"Also, I think you two would make a great couple! I didn't hang out with her much but from the way you talk about her it sounds like she makes you very happy" Lincoln said to Ronnie Anne

"God you have no idea" Ronnie Anne said as she smiled widely "She has the most beautiful face and cute freckles and her brown hair is just sooooo pretty, I just wanna caress it gently and run my fingers through it, and her smile, gosh her smile makes me the happiest girl on earth, it's just so beautiful and charming and cute and it makes me wanna grab her cute face and kiss her! And she always listens to me and helps me and comforts me when I need her, she's amazing Lincoln, but do you know what really sealed it for me?" Ronnie Anne asked after fawning over Sid

"Nope what is it?" Lincoln said with a smirk admiring the sight of Ronnie Anne crushing over Sid

"Well...today she told me she had some trust issues and she wanted to get rid of them for good, so I decided to prove to her she was my best friend the same way you did at that restaurant that night...needless to say I didn't expect feeling how I felt" Ronnie Anne said as she blushed slightly

"Oh...you mean you...kissed her? How did that feel?" Lincoln asked with a small blush

"It was...unbelievable, I felt an incredible rush of emotions! I never felt so happy yet so shocked in my whole life! I wasn't expecting to feel that way at all, I just thought it'd feel like a friendly kiss but...but I felt my heart beating out of my chest and felt a huge warmth in my face, it was just overwhelming, but it made me realize how much I was bottling it inside" Ronnie Anne explained to Lincoln

"Are you saying you felt that way about her for a while?" Lincoln asked curiously now wearing classy glasses and holding a small notebook on which he was writing notes

"Well, maybe? I mean I don't know exactly when it started, maybe it was the moment I first met her and she moved in the apartment with us, I felt so happy we hugged and holded her hands that time" Ronnie Anne said with a small blush as Lincoln wrote down more notes "Or maybe it was that time during the club incident, we couldn't find one we both enjoyed and that night I just saw how happy she looked in the pictures we took together...I wanted that smile to stay even if I don't have fun because I guess I just...I just wanted to be with her, and she did the same thing" Ronnie Anne said with a soft smile

"Or maybe...maybe it was last night when we sneaked out...we were cuddling under the stars and...she comforted me about my father and all, it was amazing" Ronnie Anne said blushing furiously as Lincoln wrote one final note in his notebook

"Well, after expert analysis on your case I have reached a conclusion" Lincoln said in a serious tone as he showed Ronnie Anne his note which simply said: "Ronnie Anne Sid = Cute happy girlfriends" Ronnie Anne flustered at the remark and rolled her eyes with a huge smile

"And don't worry Ronnie Anne, I will prove my conclusion correct, you and Sid will be holding hands and doing cheesy couple stuff in a week. In fact why wait? I'm coming to help right now! I'll go ask Lori" Lincoln said as he hopped off his bed and was about to exit his room when Ronnie Anne interrupted him

"Hold up lame-o, love and appreciate the energy but isn't it a bit late now?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Oh please, I could just tell Lori that you need help to confess your feelings and she'd take it the wrong way and drive me at your place faster than light" Lincoln responded

"Oh I know that, but as hilarious as this'll be I kinda want the night for me and Sid you know? like our own special night, though I hope I don't make it awkward again" Ronnie Anne said "Plus...I'm not sure I wanna tell her about it, you and her are my best friends and I'd hate for my relationship with her to change for the worse, what if she rejects me and thinks I'm weird or I get mad at her because of my dumb side? What if she does feel the same way but I couldn't be the incredible partner she deserves and we break up terribly and we don't even stay as friends anymore?" Ronnie Anne asked sadly

"Ronnie Anne it's ok, you're over thinking this alright? One thing I know is that I've never seen you so happy about anything or anyone before, we both know you want to tell her, and I'll provide the mood, the place and the support every step of the way, and besides, if Sid was as great as you say she is she wouldn't want your relationship to get worse no matter what right? " Lincoln responded comforting Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne thought about it and she tried to argue with Lincoln but she couldn't, because despite all her fears and negative thoughts...he was right, she wanted to confess her feelings so bad, just the idea of her and Sid being lovers made her heart beat quickly, their relationship was already amazing so taking it to the next level sounded too good to be true, but she had this small chance of making it come true. In addition Lincoln was right, Sid cares about her and loves her enough to not let emotions get in the way of their friendship, it made her feel more comfortable

"You know Linc, I'm still a bit scared, but I think you got my hopes up a bit, thanks" Ronnie Anne said

"There's nothing to worry about Ronnie Anne, with me as a wingman you're bound to get yourself your Sid in no time" Lincoln said confidentially

"That's actually part of the reason I'm still scared" Ronnie Anne responded sarcastically before smiling warmly and continuing "For real though lame-o...thanks for the talk, it really helped me feel better, I know I've already said this but you're really the best" Ronnie Anne said

"Aww, thanks Ronnie, you too" Lincoln said with a warm smile

"Welp, it's been fun but Sid's coming back any moment now for sure, and I still gotta prepare to...to sleep with her in the same bed" Ronnie Anne said

Lincoln blinked twice in confusion before responding "WOW! I don't know whether to feel pity or happy for you"

"Honestly same, well smell ya later lame-o" Ronnie Anne said with a grin

"Not if I smell you first!" Lincoln responded before both hung up as Ronnie Anne later down and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Mother, who was that?" Breakfast bot asked curiously

"Just your uncle, he's honestly incredible to open up to" Ronnie Anne said now feeling happy and looking forward for the rest of the night with Sid

"Huh...I wonder what's taking her so long..." Ronnie Anne said as she put on a questioning face wondering what her crush was doing

* * *

**A/N: And that was Lincoln's first appearance, hope I wrote him pretty well and I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Sooooo...it's been a while huh...I'm really sorry for the delay I have for excuse so all I hope is that y'all accept my apologies and enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Sid rushed into the bathroom at full speed trying to stay alone with her thoughts as she started panicking on her way and once again sent an innocent Bobby flying across the hall, she didn't even apologize to him as she went into the bathroom in panic, she locked the door behind her and walked around in circles thinking to herself (_Dang it Sid! Why do you have to be that deep in love?! How am I going to make it through the night without making things awkward when I can't help but fantasize about my best friend when she looks at me?! Ok let's calm down I can make it, I can't let my emotions let me ruin this night for Ronnie Anne! She deserves to have fun today especially after what she did to help me, so we're just gonna play and talk for a bit and then we're gonna sleep together...oh my god...I'm sleeping with Ronnie Anne...I'M SLEEPING WITH RONNIE ANNE!) _Sid thought to herself as she was now running in circircles making a small tornado in the bathroom, she only Now fully grasped the fact she'll be sleeping with Ronnie Anne in the same bed...as friends...while literally just yesterday she slept in her arms under the stars while comforting her that incident was before finding out that not only was she into girls but that girl that made her found out is her own best friend, there was a million things going through her mind at the moment, will her feelings make her do something stupid when they're sleeping? Would Ronnie Anne look at her differently for being into girls? How will her own family deal with that? Will they approve of her and accept her? Will they still love her? Will they separate her from Ronnie Anne by taking her with them to the middle east?...ok that last thought was a stretch, after all how will her parents find a stable job there? However there was one thing for sure, she had to tell someone, and unfortunately she couldn't tell Ronnie Anne, she was left with no other option but to tell her parents if she wanted to open up to someone, so she stopped running and pulled out her phone before taking a deep breath and calling her mother

A few seconds passed before Becca picked up and answered "Hey Sweetie" Becca said in a calm simple tone

"H-hey mom...say...I have to tell you something important" Sid said nervously rubbing the back of her head, the last thing she expected from visiting her best friend to give her a robot that would help her mother in work was falling in love with her and finding out she's into girls, and while she loved her family from the bottom of her heart she couldn't help but feel anxious "Listen, it's about Ronnie Anne" Sid said shyly feeling her heart beat quickly from the nervousness

"Save it Sid...we already know what's up" Becca interrupted in a calm almost disappointed tone, a tone that accompanied with the sentence made Sid all the more worried and anxious as several thoughts went through her head

(_What does she mean she knows what's up? Does she know I have a crush on Ronnie Anne? But how did she find out? And why does she sound so disappointed? Is she mad at me for being into girls? No no it can't be possible it just can't be!_ _She and dad love me for who I am right? They...they wouldn't care about something like that right?) _Sid thought to herself feeling sweat dripping down her face and her heart beating out of her chest as she even started shaking, but she knew she had to respond and ask her mother about it, even if it does confirm the scary possibility "W-w-what d-do you m-mean mom?" Sid asked in a shaky tone due to the fear she was feeling, one that she had never felt before in her life

"Adelaide woke up and told us why she was squealing like that...she said that Carl told her you and Ronnie Anne..kissed" Becca said still maintaining her tone "Now I get why you wanted to sleep over, you wanted to hide your relationship with Ronnie Anne from us weren't you? And you finally wanna tell us now"

Becca's answer didn't really help poor Sid to feel any better, not only was this only partially the truth but her disappointed tone still scared her to bits, she didn't want to believe it but it seems her own mother wouldn't accept her for who she is, that thought almost drove Sid to tears, she wanted to seek comfort and advice in her mother's voice and love, but instead it seems she will have to hide and deny those feelings if she doesn't want to lose her own parent's love, so she ultimately decided to hide her feelings and deny them, she wouldn't be lying if she told her mother she and Ronnie were just friends, even as comfort and a as she wanted to be more, so with her body still shaking and sweating,she finally spoke up

"N-no mom i-it was just a f-friendly kiss I swear, we're not-"

"You can't deny it Sid, so answer my question...were we bad parents?" Becca asked her daughter in a sad tone

"Huh? Why would you ask that?" Sid asked back clearly confused by her mom's question

"LET ME TALK TO HER!" Said Stanley panicking from Becca's side of the talk as she gave him the phone "Oh Sidumms dear we are soooo sorry you had to hide this from us all this time! We didn't do something to give off the implication did we? Oh my god it's because we didn't trust you with the house on your own that one time isn't it?! I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD TRUST HER BECCA NOW OUR DAUGHTER DOESN'T TRUST US ANYMORE!" Stanley said in a panicked tone as Becca rolled her eyes at him

Meanwhile the response from her parents made Sid go through a spiral of emotions, she was surprised, confused but mostly happy and relieved, like a great weight was taken off her shoulders, where as soon as she realized what her parents meant she could feel some tears escaping her eyes and her mouth slowly curved into a huge smile, after that she slowly giggled slowly before bursting into happy loud laughter

"Hehehe...Hahaha...HAHAHAHA YES! WAHOO! YEAAAH! ALRIGHT!" Sid screamed from the bottom of her heart happily as she jumped up and down around the bathroom punching the air in celebration and feeling a huge relief, she seriously wished she was there with her parents do that she could give them the longest and tightest hug she's ever given them

The Changs heard the celebration and got a bit concerned "Um you ok sweetie?" Becca asked

"Yes mom, yes dad, I've never felt so relieved, you guys are the best thank you so much" Sid said happily as tears escaped her eyes "But now, I have to make things clear" Sid then proceeded to explain the whole situation and how she fell in love with Ronnie Anne leaving both Becca and Stanley in surprise

"Wow, so you fell in love with her...ultimately thanks to the moments you two showed how much you value your friendship, wow honey that's rough" Becca said pitying her daughter

"Wait...that means we weren't bad parents! LET'S GOOOO!" Stanley said running around the room in celebration

"Too bad you two aren't girlfriends yet" Becca said

"OH COME ON!" Adelaide screamed in frustration from the outside the room

"Yeah, hopefully I don't mess this up, I don't know if I should tell her or not, she's my first true friend and I'm a bit scared that could ruin our friendship, but at the same time...I really wanna be more than besties...I feel like I could be the happiest girl in the world with her, but I still don't want anything bad to happen to our relationship because of me and my feelings...plus...I think she can do much better than me...so why would she feel the same way? And I want to bottle it up but...I can't..." Sid said sadly as she opened up to her mother about her feelings, hoping she could find the answer from her

"Sid...sweetie...don't think like that, I know you're scared and all but that's completely normal, I get that you're confused right now but listen to me when I say this, I've seen how close you and Ronnie Anne are, don't you remember that sleepover at the zoo?" Becca asked Sid

"Oh yeah, it does bring back memories." Sid said as she looked up and started thinking back to that night at the zoo

* * *

It was nighttime in the campsite of the zoo as Carl, CJ, Ronnie Anne, Sid and Adelaide were preparing their sleep bags to sleep, as Ronnie Anne and Sid put their bags right next to each other with Carl and Adelaide on their other sides, Becca was in the mini van watching over the kids that night, the place was relatively calm after the Komodo dragon incident as all the animals went to sleep so no noise from them interrupted the Chang sisters or the Casagrandes from sleeping, all except for one, Ronnie Anne was rolling around in her bag unable to sleep, no matter how much she rolled around and closed her eyes it was no use, she wouldn't sleep at all, and it doesn't help that Sid was directly by her side so she had to move in it quietly to not wake her up (_Come on why can't I sleep? I usually don't have that much trouble, did I forget something I need to sleep? No it can't be I brought everything in my room with me! Wait...oh no...)_ Ronnie Anne thought to herself as she realized what she forgot, and she couldn't possibly sleep without it, the realization made the latina frustrated as she moved in her bag quickly and sighed in frustration making a sudden noise, Ronnie Anne realized that and tried to stop immediately but it was too late, as she noticed slowly opening her eyes and waking up from the noise facing her directly

Slowly but eventually Sid was able to make out the figure in front of her after opening her eyes clearly and yawning, and was surprised to see her best friend look at her with a sheepish smile "R-Ronnie Anne? Why are you still awake? Did you just wake up?" Sid asked in a sleepy quiet tone Ronnie Anne wondering about her best friend's reason for being awake

"N-no, I didn't sleep yet" Ronnie Anne admitted looking down "Sorry for waking you up, just get back to sleep now" Ronnie Anne reassured Sid

However Sid was not having any of that, she can see something was bothering Ronnie Anne and prevented her from sleeping and she can't let that go "Hey is everything ok? I know it's not conventional to sleep here but I can see something is bothering you, come on you can tell me" Sid said in a comforting tone with a warm smile on her face

"I-It's really nothing you should bother yourself with, believe me it's actually kinda silly" Ronnie Anne said trying to get Sid to drop the subject

"I mean if it's not making you sleep it can't be silly" Sid answered

"It's just...it's just a bit embarrassing, you'll probably laugh at how silly it is, plus, I'm pretty tough you know, I can handle myself fine don't worry" Ronnie Anne said assuring Sid trying again to avoid the subject

"Well I do agree that you are pretty tough, however you're still my best friend, I'd never laugh at some bothering you like that, and besides, being tough doesn't mean you can't ask for help, come on Ronnie Anne, you can tell me, trust me I can help you" Sid said with a warm smile as she holded Ronnie Anne's hand and looked her in the eyes

The gesture made Ronnie Anne feel warm on the inside, and a lot more comfortable too, so she decided to open up to her bestie "It's...it's Osito, the teddy bear my dad gave me when I was little, many times I need it to sleep as it kinda comforts me to hug it you know? I know it's a bit childish but I really need that bear, unfortunately I forgot to bring him, that's why I can't sleep, go ahead and laugh at it if you want it's actually kinda funny thinking about it" Ronnie Anne confessed shyly rubbing the back of her head

"Aww Ronnie Anne...I'd never laugh at you for that, I see he's really important to you right? Because of you love to hold him?" Sid asked as Ronnie Anne nodded slowly in confirmation

"Well...why not hug me then? We can share the bag and hold each other! What do you think?" Sid suggested with a huge smile

"I-I don't know are you really ok with that? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything" Ronnie Anne said shyly

"Actually...I'd love that...your hugs are really...nice...I really love them." Sid said shyly with a small blush on her face

"O-oh! I...I love hugging you too Sid, o-ok then let's share for the night then, come in" Ronnie Anne said as she made space for Sid in the sleeping bag, prompting Sid to smile widely and get in it snuggling with her best friend

As soon as they got together in the bag they looked at each other warmly with smiles on their faces,they then slowly but eventually holded each other and sank into each other's arms and warm hugs, as Sid buried her head and face I'm Ronnie's hoodie while hugging her tightly, Ronnie Anne could feel the warmth of Sid's hug and face and it made her feel a lot more comfortable to sleep

"Thanks Sid, your hug is so nice and comfy, you don't mind if I sleep in it do you?" Ronnie Anne asked with rosy cheeks

"Of course not silly, this is why I'm hugging you in the first place, to make you feel like Osito's with you, does it work?" Sid asked calmly

"It sure does, I think I'll be able to sleep nicely now, thanks for this Sid, you're really the best, and thanks for not laughing at me too" Ronnie Anne said as she hugged Sid warmly and smiled widely

"No problem, after all you'd do the same for me, we look out for each other we know?" Sid said assuring Ronnie Anne

"Hehe, of course, I care about you Sid, thanks for caring about me back, you're amazing" Ronnie Anne said feeling a huge warmth and happiness inside her

"You too Ronnie Anne...I love you...I couldn't ask for a better bestie" Sid said shyly with rosy cheeks also feeling a huge comfort and warmth in Ronnie's arms

"I love you too Sid, goodnight" Ronnie Anne said as she closed her eyes and hugged Sid tightly

"Goodnight Ronnie Anne" Sid responded as she also closed her eyes slowly before ultimately sleeping in Ronnie's arms, as both girls went to sleep with warm huge smiles on their faces, both feeling huge warmth and love in their hearts for each other, and eventually Becca went to check on the kids sleeping and saw the two of them in the bag

"Hehe, if I didn't know any better I'd say those two were a couple" Becca said jokingly as she smiled at the sight of the cuddling smiling besties in each others' arms

* * *

"That night was amazing" Sid said smiling to herself as she thought of that memory, a one that she held close to her to the point she could recall every detail, because it's how much that night meant to her

"Yup, I could see you two really care about each other, so perhaps Ronnie Anne does have feelings for you, and even if she doesn't she obviously cares about you enough to not let some emotions get in the way of your friendship, so come on Sidumms, get in there and don't worry about a thing, enjoy your night with Ronnie Anne and know that no matter what happens, you two will always be close to each other's hearts, now where's my energetic ball of sunshine?" Becca said in a loud tone encouraging her daughter and assuring her

"Yeah, YEAH! YOU'RE RIGHT MOM! RONNIE ANNE CARES ABOUT ME! AND WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT I'LL TELL HER HOW I FEEL! BUT FOR NOW! I have to prepare to sleep with her" Sid said

"OH! This'll be awkward, but hey at least you two did it twice now" Becca responded

"Yeah I guess so, thanks for the talk mom, it seriously helped" Sid said with a huge smile

"Anytime sweetie, and hey you already have her number so that's one step done! Keel it up and you'll have yourself a cute tough girlfriend" Becca said confidentially

"Thanks, well gotta go now, pretty sure I made everyone wait outside for too long, bye mom!"

"Bye sweetheart enjoy your night!" Becca said as they finally hung up as Sid sighed a huge sigh of relief and looked up

"Well, time to enjoy the rest of the night" Sid said as she finally exited the bathroom and went to Ronnie's room, preparing herself for what the rest of the night has for her

* * *

**A/N:Aaaaaand cut. Again sorry for the delay on this one hopefully it won't happen again**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:This one was kinda hard to write not gonna lie, hopefully you lads enjoy it**

* * *

Sid was marching proudly with a smile on her face out of the bathroom, on her way to Ronnie's room she saw Bobby again, who instinctively flinched upon seeing Sid and guarded himself from any upcoming crashes and closed his eyes fearfully, Sid was confused at first but once she realised the reason she smiled warmly before walking to Bobby and hugging him tight, burying her face in his white shirt, Bobby slowly opened his eyes feeling a warm embrace around him and was pleasantly surprised by Sid's hug, though he can't deny it felt a bit awkward, he and Sid weren't really close so he wasn't sure how to feel about this hug, though from little of what he saw from her around Ronnie Anne she was quite touchy and affectionate, so he simply decided to hug back

"Sorry for the crashes Bobby" Said Sid apologising for bumping into him repeatedly, an apology that kinda surprised the 17 year old, after all he didn't think it was a big deal but hey, who is he to refuse an apology like that?

"Aww, it's ok Sid, I can tell you were worried about something, that's why you were in a hurry" Bobby said softly assuring Sid "Come on now, go in there and have fun for the night! You don't have sleepovers here often do make the most of it!"

"Yes sir!" Sid responded cheerfully as she was about to run to Ronnie's room when Bobby put a hand on her shoulder

"Wait Sid, two things" Bobby interrupted "First of all, thanks for the little breakfast robot, it's gonna be a great help for mom" Bobby said with a warm smile making Sid blush slightly

"Aww thanks Bobby it's no big deal" Sid responded rubbing the back of her head and looking at the ground

"Your welcome, and second, when are you telling Ronnie Anne how you feel?" Bobby asked with a smirk on his face

The question slightly caught Sid off guard as it confused her and made her blink twice in confusion before her eyes went wide as she got an idea of what he was talking about, she began sweating and smiled sheepishly before nervously responding "W-what are you t-talking about Bobby?" Sid asked trying desperately to deny anything

"You can't trick me, I heard your rant in the bathroom when I got up, though the part you became suddenly silent for a few minutes after saying "it does bring back memories" was kind of concerning" Bobby said explaining his question "So, when are you telling her?" Bobby asked again with his arms crossed

"Ummm I...uhh" Sid stuttered trying to explain herself, but as her mind wandered off to find ideas she realized there was nothing she could say to deny it, so she took a deep breath and admitted "Bobby, I love your sister and I want to kiss her and tell her how much I love her and marry her and raise a family with her then grow old and die with her happily" Sid said admitting her feelings for Ronnie Anne bluntly, a confession that kinda shook Bobby, who needed a minute to take it in what he heard, once he did he took a deep breath and responded

"Oooookaaaay, well I'm happy that Ronnie Anne has someone to love her that much" Bobby said responding to Sid who was kinda nervous about what he'd think of her, she didn't know much about Bobby...or the rest of the Casagrandes for that matter but from little of what she saw she could see the boy really cared about his sister, and while he obviously didn't give off the protective tough brother vibe(seriously the boy's body looks like a stick) she still worried he wouldn't think of her as a fit for Ronnie Anne, so she started plotting in her mind (_Ok, so obviously Bobby doesn't seem to approve of me eh? Easy, I'll just take Ronnie Anne and run away to the zoo and admit my feelings for her...not in that order though, now I need to crash into him to knock him out so that he forgets what he-)_

"Well I'm sure you'll make her happy" Bobby said smiling warmly interrupting Sid's train of thought

"Huh?" Sid responded in confusion

"What? Did you expect me to be mad at you or anything? I'm fine with it, in fact, I think you two would make a cute couple" Bobby said assuring Sid

"Aww thanks Bobby, I can't believe I was thinking of knocking you out" Sid said with a smile

"What?" Bobby asked

"Nothing" Sid replied with a smile

"Ooookaaay, well your welcome either way, and I really believe you can be great for her, you always seem to make her happy, it's adorable seeing her smile everytime you two hang around, and honestly, I've never seen her so happy in a long time" Bobby said with a huge smile on his face

"Thanks Bobby, and I promise you whether me and Ronnie Anne end up as girlfriends or not I will protect her with my very life!" Sid said proudly as she pumped her chest up and positioned like a soldier

"Hehe, I don't think she needs protection, she's pretty tough on her own, she just needs someone to help her and make her happy, and since you're more than willing to do that I think...no...I KNOW you will be an amazing girlfriend" Bobby said assuring Sid and putting a hand on his shoulder before pulling her into a hug, a hug that surprised the little girl but she decided to hug back happily

"Oh and just a little note" Bobby said before getting close to Sid and whispering to her "Ronnie Anne hasn't been this happy in a long time, so if you do become girlfriends and you end up breaking her heart, I will hunt you down personally, cause I know people Sid, people that could make your life a living nightmare if I asked them, and won't hesitate to do so, people that will break you mentally and physically, just so I can break your heart as payback for my sister's, in other words, don't.mess.this.up. Understand?" Bobby whispered intimidatingly into Sid's ears, making her shake in fear and confusion, however she had to answer despite the sudden fear and nervousness

"Y-yes, got it, I'll make sure I'll be the best g-girlfriend ever!" Sid responded with a sheepish smile in a nervous tone

"Great! Well, have a fun night!" Bobby said with a smile as he got up and walked on whistling happily making Sid further shocked and confused

(_Huh) _Sid thought to herself (_It seems we share the unfathomably high love for Ronnie Anne...great! I __can finally bond with him!) _Sid thought to herself with a smile before making her way to Ronnie's room and entering

"Hey Ronnie Anne! Sorry for taking so long, I really needed some time in there" Sid said apologizing for taking so long

"It's fine, what do you wanna do now?" Ronnie Anne asked Sid

"Hmm" Sid said out loud as she thought to herself (_Alright, I need to make sure to pick something that won't make things awkward) _"Let's play truth or dare!" Sid exclaimed happily while she beats herself on the inside (_WHY?! WHY?! OK CALM DOWN SHE MIGHT SAY NO!)_

Ronnie Anne felt a bit weird herself knowing how risky it could be (_Ok...just say no..you don't have to accept it, just play something else...yeah...no...just no...) _"Sure why not? I'd love to! Let's just give breakfast bot to mom so that she takes care of him" Ronnie Anne said with a smile twitching her eye and facepalming internally, both girls smiled and giggled nervously before Sid hopped on the bed and sat besides Ronnie Anne

"Ok I'll start, truth or dare?" Sid asked

"Dare" Ronnie Anne answered immediately without skipping a beat

Sid rubbed her chin thinking of any ideas she could make Ronnie do to finish her off quickly and this game, and then she finally got the perfect idea "I dare you to carry me and run around the apartment up the stairs to the roof and down to the Mercado three times" Sid said with a smirk challenging Ronnie Anne, surely she'd back off from such a ridiculous task and call the game, it was the perfect plan to avoid this dreaded game and continue the night peacefully (_Way to go Sid, Now she'll have to qui-)_

"Oh that's it? Ok then" Ronnie Anne said with a smile interrupting Sid's thoughts who was shocked by the response, however before she could recover Ronnie Anne carried her bridestyle and quickly ran out of the apartment before running down the down the stairs quickly acting like it's nothing, Sid found Ronnie's strength to be pretty impressive, as she looked at her confident smiling face while being picked up like a bride, her smile full of determination and her eyes full of beautiful brown and bravery, the freckles on her face also looked beautiful from her angle, all that and the way she was carrying her made Sid blush a bit, especially feeling how tight her grip was, clearly Ronnie Anne was trying her best to make sure she doesn't fall off, eventually they reached the Mercado and entered it, in which Bobby was watching some telenova when he turned around and saw Ronnie Anne carrying Sid, both siblings stared at each other for some awkward seconds with both having a confused expression and blinked twice...Ronnie Anne then left the Mercado without saying anything...

Speaking of which Ronnie Anne was glad to have this kind of challenge, it's been a while since she showed off her strength and she felt very proud and confident doing it, she also loved how Sid looked in her arms, so small and cuddly and adorable, it made her smile warmly and blush slightly as she tightened her grip on her to make sure she doesn't fall off, eventually they reached the roof and took their time to look around and catch a breather, and the look sure was beautiful, the roof was surprisingly empty this time, with only Ronnie Anne's grandfather Hector practicing his acoustic guitar playing a calm relaxing tune, being so focused he didn't notice his granddaughter carrying Sid as both looked at him in awe, Ronnie Anne walked around the rooftop till she went to the edge, where they both gazed upon the city and its sky, now normally it wouldn't be such a beautiful site to behold thanks to the noise from traffic,cats and dogs and street lights making stars barely visible, however this time...nothing was different, everything was normal and it was as noisy as always, however something about being together made the two girls view in a different perspective, never have they smiled a lot upon such a view, both girls looked at each other with a smile on their faces before theythey finally decided to leave

Eventually Ronnie Anne ran the second and third time and it was time for them to get back, that bummed out both girls a bit as Sid enjoyed being carried in Ronnie's warm hug and Ronnie Anne loved how adorable Sid looked in her arms, not to mention...the way Ronnie Anne was carrying her made them both drift into similar imaginations and they both finally got into Ronnie's room

* * *

An amazing wedding in which both od their families attended including Arturo, not to mention Lincoln and the rest of the louds who made sure to keep the wedding party lively, there was no wedding hall or beautiful garden, they simply decided to have it in the zoo, they wanted nothing fancy or over the top they just wanted a place that makes them both happy, they eventually tell their vows and share a full hearted kiss in which both put all their love and compassion for each other and cried tears of joy, eventually they both break the kiss and look at each other with huge smiles before giggling and bursting into a laughing outburst, an outburst in which Ronnie Anne carried Sid spinning her around in the air before carrying her like the bride she is, huge applause come from what you could swear is a crowd if fans in a stadium celebrating their team's winner in the last minute of the game, but it was just three families cheering loudly and happily for a new happy couple, with an energetic Lynn Jr, Lincoln and Adelaide screaming their lungs off while Lola and Carl rolled their eyes at the sight, meanwhile Lori was comforting her husband Bobby who was bawling his eyes out from happiness alongside their tanned skinned 8 year-old son Lionel

Becca and Maria were simply watching with tears falling down their eyes and huge smiles on their faces, all the while Frida and the wedding cook alongside Rosa Lynn Sr were crying waterfalls, as Ronnie Anne walked through carrying her wife they looked at everyone attending, from Arturo intercepting her way to hug her to seeing Rosa and Hector smile weakly yet warmly at them despite their old age. Different faces, smiles and families all celebrating the wedding of the two women...except for Lucy...thay girl creeped them out...she was just staring...menacingly...

However it didn't change anything for the new wives as Ronnie Anne carried Sid iin her arms happily, ready for a new chapter in their lives

* * *

Both girls were caught up in their imagination that they didn't notice they were silently in the same position for five minutes, it wasn't until Ronnie Anne felt her arms get a bit sore and almost dropped Sid that they both snapped back into reality, Ronnie Anne quickly put Sid on her bed and rubbed her arms in slight pain and discomfort, Sid looked at Ronnie Anne frowning as she felt slightly guilty for making her feel this way, even if she wanted to tire her out a bit, a frown that Ronnie Anne noticed immediately and smiled at her warmly understanding the frown's reason.

She sat next to her on the bed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder "Hey Sid, don't worry about my arms, it's no big deal" Ronnie Anne said in a comforting tone assuring Sid

"Yeah I know but I still feel bad, I made you go through this challenge" Sid said rubbing the back of her head

"And I accepted it, it's not your fault. Besides, I really liked this challenge, carrying you was...nice..." Ronnie Anne said reassuring Sid and blushing

"O-oh...thanks, I loved being carried by you as well..." Sid responded happily blushing as well "Welp, it's my turn"

"Yeah, truth or dare?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Dare" Sid responded

Ronnie Anne also took some time to think of something, she was feeling a bit sore in her shoulders so she could use a...there...that was the idea, Ronnie Anne grinned as she finally thought of the perfect dare and looked at Sid "Well Sid, since you feel so bad about it" Ronnie Anne said as she took off her jacket revealing her white sleevless shirt making Sid blush "I dare you to massage my shoulders" Ronnie Anne said as she later on her stomach waiting for Sid to massage her

Sid blushed deeply at the dare and her eyes went wide, she felt super nervous, and seeing Ronnie Anne like that did not help in the slightest, however, and just like before, she remembered her mom raised no quitter, so she pumped her chest up, sat Ronnie's legs from behind gently and and nervously but eventually massaged Ronnie Anne's shoulders slowly with slight discomfort, as she kept going she was a bit anxious about how Ronnie Anne is feeling at the moment, and she was about to ask her when she heard her moan a bit

"Aaaaah, this feels soooo good Sid keep going" Ronnie Anne said closing her eyes and smiling widely, this gave Sid a lot more confidence to continue, as she rubbed Ronnie's shoulders continuesly making her relax and let out moans of pleasure

Sid kept going focusing completely in the task in hand while Ronnie Anne felt very relaxed and even a bit sleepy, eventually Sid got super into it trying her best to make her best friend relaxed and calm, a goal that she easily achieved as Ronnie Anne felt incredibly relaxed and felt no more pain in her shoulders, in fact, she felt so relaxed she wanted to lay on her back immediately to thank Sid, however without any warning she turned out instantly making Sid's hands slip from her shoulders which caused her to lose balance and fall on Ronnie Anne directly facing her, her upper body was completely on top of Ronnie Anne's and their lips were inches away from each other and their noses were touching making both freeze in place and blush deeply from the shock, they were so shocked and distracted by each other's faces they didn't hear the footsteps coming to her room

Rosa entered the room happily carrying a plate of nachos "Oh mija! I made you and Sid some na-" Rosa said happily before noticing Sid on top of her granddaughter who was only wearing her white shirt with their noses touching and lips almost touching, she stood there in shock trying to comprehend what she's seeing, eventually Ronnie Anne and Sid looked at her direction and their eyes went wide and faces got flustered as Sid got off Ronnie Anne immediately and backed off before Ronnie Anne hoped off her bed and went to Rosa to try explaining herself

"A-abuela it's not what you think listen to me I-"

"R-ronlda...what was that?" Rosa asked still shocked by what she witnessed

"Abuela please don't get it the wrong way it's not what you think!" Ronnie Anne said panicing trying to explain her situation

"Ronalda I am very disappointed in you, I get that you're young and want to explore things but you're far too young for this!" Rosa exclaimed

Ronnie Anne flustered greatly at the thought her grandma had and tried to her best to explain herself...but her mouth wasn't helping her at all "N-no A-ab-buela i-it's n-not I-"

"Since when are you doing this anyway?! Wait...it's because of her isn't it?!" Rosa said angrily pointing at Sid who was laying against the wall on the bed smiling sheepishly, in a swift move she kicked her slipper in the air from her feet and and caught it in her hands as it fell down "My name is Rosa Casagrande, you corrupted my mija, prepare to die" Rosa said as she aimed her slipper precisely and almost threw it before Ronnie Anne grabbed her hand

"SHE WAS GIVING ME A MASSAGE!" Ronnie Anne screamed as she grabbed Rosa's arm to stop her from throwing the lethal weapon at her crush

"WHAT?! What do you mean?!" Rosa said with a confused face questioning her granddaughter

"We were playing truth or dare and I dared her to massage my shoulders, I turned around to try and thank her for it but she fell on me...with our bodies aligned...and our faces touching..." Ronnie Anne explained awkwardly in a low tone

"Oh...oooooh! I see...well sorry Siddy kid, I thought you two were...you know..." Rosa said nervously

"Yeaaaah, it's ok Mrs.Casagrande, hehehe" Sid responded rubbing the back of her head

"Well umm, enjoy your night girls!" Rosa said as she left the room awkwardly

"Wow...sorry about that Sid" Ronnie Anne said

"No it's ok" Sid said reassuring Ronnie Anne

"Well I have to admit, your massaging was so relaxing and satisfying, I don't even feel any pain" Ronnie Anne said stretching her arms

"Thanks Ronnie Anne, I kinda liked massaging your shoulders too" Sid said blushing with a smile

"Well, I think that's enough for the night, sorry for calling it early but I don't think I want to risk a repeat of any awkwardness like this" Ronnie Anne said hoping to call the game early to avoid confessing anything

"Yeah I think you're right" Sid agreed "Let's just go to sleep...together" Sid said realising what will happen next

"Yeaaaaah...let me just get Osito and-" Ronnie Anne said but stopped when she couldn't find her teddy bear, she looked around the room frantically and started to get worried, she then stormed the house completely and looked in every inch possible trying to find her beloved Osito, but to no avail, she went to her bed and fell on it and screamed into her pillow in frustration, Sid couldn't bare seeing her like that so she sat besides her and rubbed her back to comfort her

"Hey, you lost Osito again?" Sid asked in a comforting tone

Ronnie Anne sighed heavily before answering "Yeah..."

"Well...remember our night at the zoo?" Sid asked with a warm smile

"You sure you wanna do this?" Ronnie Anne asked with a blush

"W-well...yes, I'm going to do my best to help you, because...because I love you" Sid said calmly

Ronnie Anne smiled widely at her bestie's kindness and compassion "I love you too Sid" Ronnie Anne responded

(_More than you think)_ both girls thought to themselves sadly before preparing to sleep together

* * *

Maria was preparing to go to work with breakfast bot by her side, she carried the little bot and got out of her room to head out to the hospital, however, her eyes caught certain two girls in Ronnie's bed, she remembered she still didn't check on her little Ronalda, so with calm little steps, she made her way to Ronnie Anne's bed and she and the little bot couldn't help but smile widely at the sight

Ronnie Anne and Sid were hugging each other tightly in their sleep, with Sid burying herself in Ronnie's chest who had a huge smile on her face, as both girls were covered together by Ronnie's blanket

"Aww, my mothers are cute" breakfast bot said

"Yeah little bot, yeah they are, night my beautiful Ronalda" Maria said before kissing Ronnie Anne's forehead "and thanks for making my daughter so happy little Sid" Maria said before kissing Sid's forehead and walking out the room slowly, good thing Sergio was sleeping in her room tonight, cause she wouldn't want to interrupt this beautiful sight

"Heh, what do you know? Maybe they're more than best friends" Maria said calmly as she closed the door onon the cuddling besties who slept peacefully in each other's hug

* * *

**A/N:Boom, how was that?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Nothing to say here, just** **enjoy**

* * *

The Sun was shining on the city of great lakes spreading its light all over its buildings and the apartments inside them, some were waken up feeling groggy and annoyed, like a certain little girl who was mad her ship wasn't a reality after all, and her mother who barely had any sleep thanks to her husband's excitement last night, it seemed he was more than happy to know his daughter had a crush for some reason, however in the apartment right downstairs slept a couple of girls together peacefully, Sid and Ronnie Anne were still in each other's hugs with their wide smiles still on their faces, as the sunlight shone across the room Ronnie Anne began to slowly open her eyes and awake from her slumber, as she scanned the room around her slowly and noticed how tight she was holding Sid in her arms, that in addition to the sight of Sid's smily face buried in her chest made the young latina smile warmly and blush a bit, seeing how happy her best friend and new found crush so happy in her arms made her heart flutter, her smile, her hair, everything about her, at least for Ronnie Anne, was absolutely perfect, it never ceased to surprise her how much Sid makes her happy, even when she's doing literally nothing she still makes Ronnie Anne feel so cheerful and comforted.

Ronnie Anne slowly went down through Sid's arms making sure she doesn't wake up to face her sleeping face, taking the time she wants to appreciate it, she then hesitantly but eventually put her hand on Sid's cheek smiling warmly at her sleeping face and smile, she couldn't help but gently rub Sid's cheek while sighing happily

"Look at you, just sleeping like the little adorable angel you are" Ronnie Anne said to herself in a happy tone with a warm smile as her eyes were half closed "Hehe, if only I had the courage to tell you right now how I feel about you...to tell you how beautiful I find you, to tell you how much of an amazing, supportive, incredible person you are...to tell you you're my favorite girl in the whole world...to just muster it up and let go of all my dumb worries for just one second...one...second...just to tell you...Sid Chang...I love you...and hopefully this time will be close enough" Ronnie Anne said confessing her feelings to the sleeping girl as she kept gently caressing her cheek before giving her a gentle kiss in her forehead

Suddenly she could see Sid moving her face around with a small frown, however she still had her eyes shut and Ronnie Anne could see her arms moving around seemingly looking for something, as seconds went by she could see poor Sid moving her face and hands frantically around, Ronnie Anne began to look around for what Sid could be looking for till the realisation made her smile widely, Sid was looking for Ronnie's shirt to use as a pillow, so she gently caressed Sid's hair while pushing her face slowly to her chest and putting her hands around her back, as if on queue Sid stopped shaking and relaxed on Ronnie Anne's chest with a huge smile while wrapping her arms around Ronnie Anne's back

The sight made the young latina even softer, knowing how much Sid cares for her and love her just made her feel so warm inside, and at the same time it gave her a sense of duty and protection, she felt it was her purpose to protect and take care of Sid no matter what, so with that in mind she decided not to wake her up, however, she suddenly heard a knock on her door

"Come in" Said Ronnie Anne quietly answering the knock, seconds afterwards the door was opened by none other than her brother Bobby, who couldn't help but awe at the sight of his sister and her best friend cuddling

"Aww, Nie Nie you two look adorable" Bobby said with a huge smile making Ronnie Anne blush slightly

"S-shut up Bobby...and close the door behind you Sid's still asleep" Ronnie Anne said in an embarrassed tone

"Ok sure" Bobby said with a teasing smirk before closing the door gently behind him, he then walked to his sister's bed and sat besides the cuddling couple- I mean besties "Wow Ronnie Anne, two nights in a row? I couldn't cuddle with you like this even when we were kids! Going soft little Nie?" Bobby said teasingly crossing his arms making his sister roll her eyes and groan in annoyance, though her cheeks got very red for some reason

"Oh please I can still kick your butt" Ronnie Anne replied

"But you would never kick hers would you?" Bobby said pointing at Sid

"I would never lay a scratch on my baby!" Ronnie Anne said while instinctively hugging Sid tighter and bringing her closer to her chest, Bobby couldn't help but laugh slightly at the sight specially when Ronnie Anne realized what she was doing and her eyes went wide and cheeks became tomato red

"Aww Ronnie Anne, I didn't know you two were this close, it's really cute seeing you so affectionate towards someone" Bobby said with a smile

"Well, it's just that...I don't know I guess Sid makes up for not being able to spend much time with mom y'know? Plus, I love how much she wants to hang out with me, it feels...nice" Ronnie Anne said blushing, the more she thought about it, the more she could see why she loves Sid as much as she does, not only is she an amazing girl, but she's an amazing girl who genuinely loves being with Ronnie Anne, it reminded her a lot of when she and Lincoln first became close, she didn't understand why someone like Sid would want to hang out with her and help her all the time like that...sometimes she thinks Sid's too good for her, but either way she can't deny how much she loved her company, she simply looked at her best friend sleeping nicely and peacefully, looking at her happy and peaceful state in her arms, she would do anything for that smile to stay forever, she didn't notice how lost she was in Sid's smile and face, looking at it with a warm smile

"Hey, hey Nie Nie you there?" Bobby said trying to grab his sister's attention

"W-what? Yeah yeah sorry" Ronnie Anne replied

"I wanted to say I came to get you and Sid for breakfast, but you seemed a bit lost in something, are you ok?" Bobby said with a curious face

"Y-yeah yeah it's fine" Ronnie Anne replied hesitantly, she knew exactly what she was lost in, but she was a bit hesitant of how Bobby will react, she knows him well enough to know he would never outright hate her, but that didn't change how fearful she felt at the moment, and that's another thing that cake to mind, how exactly will she come out to her family? Would it be a terrible decision? Was she being too insecure? Little thoughts like those flooded the young girl's mind and she couldn't do anything to stop them, worse thing is she couldn't even hide the fears she was having, as her body was visibly shaking and sweating, and her eyes were obviously avoiding any contact with Bobby, and that didn't go unnoticed by him at all, as he gently came closer to put a comforting hand on her shoulder and another on her hair rubbing it gently

"Hey listen, if there's anything bothering you just tell me ok? You look really worried and I'd like to know why" Bobby said in a calm tone comforting his little sister, Ronnie Anne can't deny she felt a bit more comfortable thanks to her brother's gesture, so she decided to clear her mind and took a deep breath befspeaking

"Bobby...you've been an amazing support for our family for a long time now, I couldn't ask for a better brother to have in this entire world, and despite all your hard work to support us...can I ask you to support me on something?" Ronnie Anne asked nervously

"Anything Nie Nie" Bobby answered reassuring her

"Well...and please don't think any different of me for this but...I think I have a crush on Sid...I guess I'm into both boys and girls...hehe" Ronnie Anne confessed with a nervous laugh while rubbing her arm

"Hehe, guess it just means you're having a bigger chance of having a partner, lucky" Bobby said reassuring his sister and ruffling her hair catching Ronnie Anne off guard

"Really? You're cool with it?" Ronnie Anne said with a hoping smile

"Of course I am! Come here you scaredy cat" Bobby replied before pulling Ronnie Anne in for a hug with Sid still in her arms, and although Ronnie Anne couldn't hug back right now she could feel a huge warmth and happiness in her that made her smile widely

"Thank you so much Bobby, you're the best" Ronnie Anne said happily with small tears in her eyes

"Aww it's ok Ronnie Anne, and I know for a fact you two will be an amazing couple, you know why?" Bobby asked

"What do you mean?" Ronnie Anne asked curiously before Bobby stood up from the bed and went to the side of the door, he then coughed a bit as if to make an important announcement

"Get this Ronnie Anne, Sid is actually!-" suddenly the room's door opened wide and hit Bobby in his face knocking him out, the opener revealed himself to be Carl with an unamused expression

"Come on lazy Anne, Abuela wants you and Sid to come to eat your breakfast with us" Carl said before looking at the knocked out Bobby "Oh hey Bobby how's it going?"

"BOBBY!" Ronnie Anne said rushing to him and grabbing his now unconscious face to wake him up "Hey come on you ok?" Ronnie Anne asked in concern as Bobby only groaned in answer

"Carl! Watch it man you hurt Bobby" Ronnie Anne said scolding her cousin

"Big deal, wouldn't be the first time this happened to him this week, besides, who in the world stands besides doors like that?" Carl replied

"I mean...you're not wrong but still" Ronnie Anne said "Oh wait I think he's starting to wake up" she said as Bobby started opening his eyes and rubbing his pained face and head

"Ow what happened?" Bobby asked groaning in pain

"Little Carl here crashed the door into you" Ronnie Anne answered giving Carl a dirty look

"Hey no harm done, I'll go wait for the three of you at the table" Carl said before exiting the room whistling to himself

"Ugh that kid can be a nuisance at times, but he kinda reminds me of me in some ways, anyhow what were you gonna tell me?" Ronnie Anne asked

"What? Oh yeah I was gonna tell you something important...I can't remember what it is, but I have to remember I have to!" Bobby answered

"Eh, pretty sure it's not a big deal, I'll go wake Sid up now and-

Suddenly she saw Sid unconsciously looking for something with her arms, Ronnie Anne knew what was wrong and went to wake her up this time, she hugged her and and tickled her back slightly making Sid giggle "Come on sleepy head wake up" Ronnie Anne said tickling her faster causing Sid to burst into laughter and finally open her eyes making Ronnie Anne stop her tickle attack

"Morning Ronnie Anne" Sid said softly before noticing how tight she was hugging Ronnie Anne making her blush deeply and pull away instantly "S-so did you sleep well last night?" Sid asked smiling in a shy tone looking down with a huge blush while rubbing her arm

"Y-yeah I sure did, your hug was...comforting, thanks again Sid" Ronnie Anne replied looking away with a blush and a smile while rubbing the back of her head

"N-no problem, anything for you you tough softie" Sid replied with a smile making Ronnie Anne blush harder at the nickname to the point she tried to cover her face to hide it, however Sid took notice and couldn't help but smirk "Aww did you like it? I thought of that name last night, I think it suits you perfectly" Sid said teasingly

"Oh shut it you" Ronnie Anne said with a smile and playfully punched Sid's arm

"What? Can't admit you're a big softie?" Sid said teasing her bestie

"Oh but can a softie do this?" Ronnie Anne asked before pouncing on Sid's back and ruffling her hair violently while laughing happily

"Hey stop stop!" Sid begged while laughing

"Just take it back and I'll stop" Ronnie Anne said with a smirk

"Aww, but I love how much of a softie you can be" Sid replied with a blush

"Wait, really?" Ronnie Anne asked in confusion

"Yeah it's really sweet, I just love how much you care for me you know? I find it really...lovely" Sid said with a small blush making Ronnie Anne to the same and get off her

"Fine, you can call me a tough softie if you want" Ronnie Anne said blushing "But don't forget I can kick your butt"

"Yeah, but you're too soft to do that to me" Sid replied

"That's it come here you!" Ronnie Anne said before hugging her tight squeezing and squishing Sid's cheek with hers as both girls laughed happily

As Bobby looked at the sight he rubbed his chin trying to remember what he was going to say to Ronnie Anne, that is before he felt his phone ring with a notification in his phone, he opened it to check it out and smiled widely at what he saw, it was a text message from none other than his beloved Lori, he sighed happily hugging the phone to his chest for a second before reading the message, it was accompanied by a picture of Luna and a blonde girl with a blue hair streak hugging in a similar manner as Sid and Ronnie Anne, with the blonde one seemingly covered in dough completely yet both of them were smiling and laughing

"OH MY GOSH Boo boo bear I can't believe I forgot to send you this! This is Luna and her girlfriend Sam on their first date! Aren't they adorable?! I'M SO HAPPY FOR HER!" Lori's text said

"Aww they really look cute babe! Congrats for your sister!" Bobby texted back before noticing a little something familiar, he looked at the photo, then at Ronnie Anne and Sid still hugging and laughing, and repeated for three times while rubbing his chin, soon enough though Lori replied

"Thanks Boo boo bear, you know the funny thing is Luna was worried about telling her how she felt because she and Sam were good friends but surprisingly she felt the same way!" Lori texted

"Awe that's cute" Bobby texted back "...Wait! What did you just say babe?!" Bobby texted in small panic

"Ummm boo boo bear this is a text conversation" Lori texted back

"Oh yeah sorry" Bobby replied before quickly looking at the previous message, yes...he got it...he finally got it "OH MY GOD HOW CAN I FORGET!" Bobby said hitting his forehead finally remembering "Ronnie Anne and Luna wear the same colours and have the same attitude to their crushes how funny hehe"

...He obviously did not get it I suppose

"Well gotta go babe, must have breakfast before managing the Mercado for the day" Bobby texted

"Oh it's ok Boo boo bear we'll eat it together! I love your grandma's cooking" Lori texted back making Bobby confused

"Umm what do you mean Babe?" Bobby texted back

Suddenly a knock on the apartment's door was heard, catching the attention of Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Sid who stopped what their little hustle, Bobby's eyes went wide as the sudden realization, it was too early in the morning, surely it can't be, with that in mind he ran as fast as he could to the door to open and low and behold, it really was his one and only Lori, standing alongside her little brother Lincoln, the young adolscent brightened at the sight and smiled widely with sparkly eyes

"Babe!"

"Boo boo bear!"

Both lovers exclaimed at each other's sight before throwing themselves at each other for a tight hug while soonly Sid and Ronnie Anne caught up and caught sight of the blonde girl and the white haired boy

"Lincoln! What a nice surprise!" Ronnie Anne said before wrapping her arm around his shoulders "So what's up? Missed me ya little geezer?" Ronnie Anne said jokingly while pulling him for a deadlock and ruffling his hair aggressively making both Lincoln and Sid laugh at the gesture

"Hey hey I suggest you take it easy with the little geezer unless you want your little secret to slip out of his mouth" Lincoln responded with a smirk causing Ronnie Anne to pull away quickly groaning with a small frown and a blush making, making Lincoln cross his arms and smirk like a proud victorious warrior in battle, however Sid was confused by what Lincoln said

"Secret?" Sid asked slightly confused

"I-it's no big deal it's just...something a bit...bit embarrassing yeah! I'd rather you don't know right now cause it's just stupid y'know?! Hehe" Ronnie Anne replied in a panicy tone sweating nervously

"O-Ok..." Sid said in a slightly sad tone, she would never force Ronnie Anne to tell her anything but she had to admit it felt a little bad knowing there was something Ronnie Anne would hide from her of all people...yet she'd tell Lincoln...however she started trying to wash those thoughts away (_No Sid just forget about it! Lincoln's been Ronnie's first friend of course she'd trust him with some stuff...but not me...just don't let it bother you!) _Sid thought to herself shaking her head quickly "Well either way nice to meet you again Lincoln" Sid said shaking the young boy's hand a little too quick and tight

"Umm Sid? I would like to still feel my hand thank you very much" Lincoln said pointing at how aggressive and fast Sid was shaking his hand, to the point she started shaking his whole body

"Oh sorry, just got a bit jea- I mean excited!" Sid said letting go of his hand as with a smile as her eyes twitched slightly

Bobby and Lori finally pulled back and looked at each other dreamily while holding hands "Oh Babe, you look as beautiful as ever" Bobby said to a messy haired and baggy eyed Lori

"Thanks Boo boo bear, you look pretty handsome yourself" Lori replied almosting closing her eyes shut but opening them up quickly

"Ouch Lori, you look like mom when she comes home from work" Ronnie Anne said cringing at her state

"That's not true!" Bobby said angrily before they spotted a tired yawning semi naked Hector walking around "Oh abuelo! Look at the amazing surprise guests we have for breakfast!" Bobby said pointing at the smiling loud siblings

Hector squinted his eyes focusing on the two as his mind tried to figure out the visitors "Ooooh I see, hey Rosa! Maria came home early! And her skin is now white for some reason, also her hair is blonde now apparently, Maria deary what happened to your legs?! They're as thin as a stick! And I see you brought Lincoln along too, who drove you here little man?" Hector said I'm confusion making Lori frown unamusingly while the three preteens tried holding their laughter giggling slightly

"Hehehe, good one abuelo." Bobby said with a sheepish smile

"What do you mean?" Hector asked

"Umm Mr.Casagrande it's me Lori" Lori said unamused making Hector's eyes widen

"Oh my gosh deary! Did you go through a tornado?! What happened to your face?!" Hector asked

"Oh it's nothing, it's just that I was a bit...too excited to sleep last night, plus we had to drive three hours early to come here on time for breakfast with y'all" Lori responded before pulling Bobby close and whispering to him "Plus I have to help a certain someone confess" Lori whispered with a smile making Bobby gasp

"Oh my god babe! She told you about her crush on Sid too?! That's so cool! I'm glad she trusts you like that!" Bobby whispered replying to Lori making her very confused

"Wait what?! I was talking about..." Lori said before finally realizing what her brother Lincoln meant when he said "I need help to make someone confess"...he knew she would misunderstand that as him. especially with those puppy eyes and fake nervous smile, she slowly moved her head making a creaking sound with a huge smile while her eyes twitched, once her eyes landed on Lincoln he could feel his head burning for some reason, so he looked at Lori's face and could have sworn he saw some fire in her twitching eyes, her psychotic smile did not help at all ease the boy as he started sweating nervously and smiled sheepishly

"Hehehe, you're still gonna help a fellow girl right? Especially if it's your future sis in law" Lincoln said nervously making Lori approach him slowly

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact it's really sweet of you to do this, you'd be dead meat for making me drive so early" Lori whispered in an intimidating tone before raising her head back making Lincoln laugh sheepishly

"Well either way welcome back you two, hopefully you have fun here" Hector said before finally noticing he was half naked "ROSA WHERE IS MY SHIRT?!" Hector said before storming to his room quickly making Sid, Ronnie and Lincoln burst into laughter, not noticing the immenint threat approaching them from behind the couch

Ronnie Anne was laughing at her grandfather's embarrassment and didn't notice a figure jumping on her from behind the couch pinning her to the ground and making her yell in shock "Haha, got you this time Ronnie Anne" said the attacker who was noneother than CJ "I told you I can sneak up on you one day!" said the boy victoriously

"Hey hey no fair I was distracted" Ronnie Anne said with a smile

"That's how sneaking up works you dum dum" CJ replied

"Ok ok you got me little sneaky kid" Ronnie Anne replied

"Good on you too for recognising your defeat" CJ said patting Ronnie's hair "Oh hey Lincoln! Hey tía Maria! What are you doing back so early today?" CJ asked in confusion making Lori take a deep breath and close her eyes

"Say Lincoln, why don't you just go have fun with Sid and Ronnie Anne before we eat?" Lori said calmly

"O-of course! Let's go you two, but I gotta tell Ronnie Anne something alone" Lincoln said making both besties confused

CJ got the gesture and got off Ronnie Anne who then walked with Lincoln to her room on their own leaving a slightly frowny Sid behind

"You ok Sid?" Bobby asked in concern

"Why would Ronnie Anne hide something from me?" Sid asked slightly sad making both Bobby and Lori looked at each other cringing as they fully knew what it was that Ronnie Anne was hiding

Meanwhile Lincoln locked the door behind and Ronnie Anne say on her bed with her arms crossed "Ok lame-o what's the big idea?" Ronnie Anne asked with a curious expression

"Hey, I told you I'd help you confess right? And if it takes us all day we'll do it" Lincoln replied

"I don't know...you think you can help me with this?" Ronnie Anne asked worryingly

"Of course! By the end of the day not only will you confess your feelings but Sid will definitely like you back" Lincoln replied confidentally putting a comforting hand on her shoulder "Just trust the man with the plan

* * *

**A/N:There, sorry for the delay and thanks to InsaneWritersStudios for giving me the idea of the nickname for Ronnie**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Hope you lads enjoy this one**

* * *

"I don't know Lincoln, can you really make this work?" Ronnie Anne asked with a concerned tone "I just don't know if I can tell her yet"

"Listen it's ok, I have a plan, trust me on this" Lincoln answered confidently "Right now let's just have some fun with your future girlfriend" he said teasingly playfully punching her arm

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes at the gesture "Welp, I'll go get Sid, you stay here and prepare your plan or whatever" Ronnie Anne before hopping off the bed, however her sudden hop off the bed made her phone drop from her pocket and open her lockscreen, and Lincoln noticed it and smiled widely

"Hey lover girl, you dropped this" Lincoln said teasingly making Ronnie Anne turn around to face him and immediately blushed deeply at the sight, Lincoln was holding her phone with a grin showing her lockscreen background which was none other than her pic with Sid sleeping under the stars and cuddling, prompting her to take it from him immediately and frown embarrassingly

"You're gonna keep teasing me for this aren't you?" Ronnie Anne asked with an unamused face

"Maybe, but I gotta admit you two look adorable together" Lincoln replied making Ronnie Anne smile slightly and rub the back of her head

"Thanks, now I'll go get Sid" Ronnie Anne replied before going out of her room leaving Lincoln behind, she went to the living room and noticed how suddenly crowded it became, with Carlos and Frida playing with Carlitos and Carl and CJ throwing around Hector's shirt as he tries to chase after it, all the while Rosa and Carlota were setting up the breakfast table while Bobby and Lori were cuddling on the couch, with Lori taking a nap on his chest, she slightly smiled at the sight and went to her brother

"Hehe, guess she couldn't stay awake much longer huh?" Ronnie Anne asked Bobby who was hugging Lori in his arms and smiling widely

"Heh yeah, doesn't she just look amazing?" Bobby asked grabbing Lori's face gently who was suddenly snoring loudly with her hair still messy and her eyes looking a bit scary from the bags under them

"Yeaaaah riiight" Ronnie Anne replied "Say where's Sid?"

"Oh, she got back to her apartment" Bobby replied making Ronnie Anne slightly frown in confusion

"Without saying goodbye or anything?" Ronnie Anne asked in a sad tone

"Aww it's ok sis, she said she was in a hurry that's all" Bobby said assuring his sister "Now go get Lincoln and eat some breakfast, I'll be here with this cutie" Bobby said with a smile

"R-right" Ronnie Anne replied before walking back to her room a bit slowly, as she stepped foot into it she noticed Lincoln looking at the heart-framed picture of her and Lincoln above her bed with a smile

"Aww Ronnie Anne, you still kept this picture? That's really cute" Lincoln said with a smile

"Yeah thanks" Ronnie Anne replied in a low tone before sighing "Come on lame-o, food's on the table" she said in a frustrated tone

"Umm is something wrong? Where's Sid?" Lincoln asked showing concern about her tone

"Sid got back to the apartment' Ronnie Anne replied slightly sadly

"Really? Without any goodbyes or anything? Odd" Lincoln replied

"I guess it wasn't the best of nights for her like it was for me yesterday, that's why she immediately left when she had the chance, gosh I knew I was making her uncomfortable yesterday I should have just slept on my own but NO! I just had to be a baby that needs someone to hug while sleeping and now Sid's uncomfortable and she won't tell me because she's too nice and our relationship will become awkward and fall apart and-"

"RONNIE ANNE CALM DOWN!" Lincoln screamed interrupting a panicking Ronnie Anne "Listen it's ok, you can talk to her later about it don't worry, just calm down and let us eat some breakfast first, ok?" Lincoln said in a calm tone trying to reassure Ronnie Anne

"Y-yeah, sorry I'm just...I guess I overthink everything with her now" Ronnie Anne said

"It's ok, people do that all the time with their crushes" Lincoln replied

"How did you know?" Ronnie Anne asked curiously making Lincoln slightly blush

"Uhh I...I heard it somewhere yeah! Come on let's go!" Lincoln replied nervously before running off to the living room leaving Ronnie Anne confused

"Okaaaay? I just...I just hope I didn't make her uncomfortable, I wonder what she's doing" Ronnie Anne said to herself before making her way to the living room too

* * *

"YOU LEFT JUST LIKE THAT?!" Adelaide screamed at her sister who was sitting on Sid's bed while Sid herself was laying on her stomach

"I know I know! I should have said something but I don't know I guess I just wanted to leave her and Lincoln to have fun you know? He lives far away from her so he and Ronnie don't always have the time to hang out like she does with me, I just wanted them to have their own time together" Sid said explaining herself

"BUT YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST SAID GOODBYE OR HUG HER ON ANYTHING! HECK, DIDN'T YOU TWO KISS?! WHY NOT JUST GIVER A PECK ON HER CHEEK AS A GOODBYE?!" Adelaide asked angrily "Are you TRYING to ruin your chances with her?!"

"Of course not! But I know she'll invite me over to have fun with her and Lincoln, and because I'm an idiot who's too soft for her I'll accept and I'll just end up being the third wheel and it'll be awkward and I'll be sad and then Ronnie Anne will notice that and she asks me about it and I tell her cause again, dumb me, and then I'll just make HER sad and then things will be awkward between her and Lincoln and we'll end up ALL SAD AND I'LL JUST RUIN THE DAY FOR THEM BECAUSE OF MY DUMB EMOTIONS!" Sid exclaimed in an anxious tone before taking her pillow and burying her face in it

"Wow...you're really overthinking this Sid" Adelaide simply replied with an unamused face

"Sorry, I just can't help but overthink everything with her now, I just don't want to mess up at all, I know mom told me that Ronnie Anne would still care for me but no matter what but...I don't want to feel sad if she doesn't feel the same way, plus...she has a secret...a secret she only told Lincoln...maybe I'm not really as close to her as I thought, it was for the best to leave them on their own" Sid said in a sad tone

As much as Adelaide wanted to tease her sister she couldn't help but feel pity for her, usually Sid is very hyperactive and energetic and cheery, her voice was always full of excitement and hype, after all it's what made Adelaide think so highly of Sid, and it became even better when they moved to great lakes city because with Ronnie Anne she could see Sid at her happiest, most cheerful and weirdest, but most importantly being herself, Adelaide always hated how Sid tried acting like a normal boring person whenever she brought a "friend" over to their house, she was acting like someone she's not and it frustrated Adelaide, but with Ronnie Anne she just brings out all what Adelaide loved about her big sister, but now that Ronnie Anne herself was the reason for her miserable state, Adelaide felt it was time she reminded her sister of something important, so she put on a serious face and laid down to face Sid after throwing the pillow away from her hands shocking the sad girl

"Sid, listen to me now, I may not know much about this mushy romantic feeling stuff, but here's one thing I know, you and I both know that this isn't how you normally are, and if you think you can hide it from Ronnie Anne forever then tough chance big sister" Adelaide said sternly

"What do you mean?" Sid asked in confusion

"Don't play dumb! You and I both know no one knows you better than Ronnie Anne! Sooner or later she'll know you're not acting like yourself if you keep up this attitude, so what are you gonna do then?" Adelaide asked with a serious face

"I...I don't know.." Sid replied

"Plus, so what if she shares something with Lincoln that she doesn't with you? I'll bet it's that she has a crush on you and she's nervous to tell you!" Adelaide said confidently

"I honestly thought about that but...I don't think there's a reason she would have a crush on me..." Sid said with a frown

"Of course there is! You're funny! You're sweet! You cheer up everyone! You...always know what to tell me when I'm sad...you listen to me and my problems no matter how small they are...and...you're the best sister in the world.." Adelaide said blushing in a low voice and rubbing her arm

Sid couldn't help but cover her mouth to prevent herself from gasping loudly as her eyes started tearing up "Ade...do you really mean this? Like I know you said it before but I thought you were messing around.." Sid said in a broken voice trying to contain her tears

"Y-yeah of course I do! And if Ronnie Anne can't see this...t-then she's a big dumdum!" Adelaide exclaimed with her face turning tomato red, before she can say anything else she felt Sid's arms wrap around her suddenly and hug her tightly, poor Sid was overwhelmed to the point of bawling her eyes out from happiness

"OH MY LITTLE ADE! THAT WAS SO SWEET I LOVE YOU SO DANG MUUUUUUUUCH!" Sid yelled in a cracked tone making Adelaide roll her eyes and blush slightly, but she was overall glad Sid got back to normal

"Alright alright let me go already, you're...gonna...choke me!" Adelaide said in a frustrated and weak tone and Sid obliged, letting her sister breath some precious air

"Oh sorry, that was just..._*sniff*_ so sweet of you Adelaide, you're right! I will tell her how I feel! But how? And when? And where?" Sid wondered rubbing her chin

"I think I have an idea" Adelaide said with a smirk, she then whispered her plan into Sid's ears making her smile widely and made her eyes sparkle

* * *

An hour after being done with their breakfast Ronnie and Lincoln were both doing their own thing in her room, with Lincoln playing the arcade mode on dragon ball fighterz using a team of Tien, Krillin and Yamcha while Ronnie Anne watched besides him, with every few seconds checking her phone to see if any text from Sid came along, and was unfortunately met with disappointment, this was the fortieth time now and this time she frowned and sighed sadly, and Lincoln took notice of that, so he paused his pounding of Cell and wrapped his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to him

"Hey Ronnie Anne, maybe you should try taking the initiative you know?" Lincoln said

"I know, but I don't know why I don't I guess I'm just nervous she was uncomfortable or something" Ronnie Anne replied

"Well there's only one way to find out isn't there?" Lincoln asked with a serious tone making Ronnie Anne sigh

"Yeah I guess so, ok here goes nothing!" Ronnie Anne said as she was about to send Sid a text when she received one from her

"O-OH! Well what do you know she texted!" Lincoln exclaimed as they both read the text which said "Hey Ronnie Anne! Sorry for leaving like that, I just wanted to give you and Lincoln your own time together"

Ronnie Anne couldn't help but smile in awe, but she had to make sure "It's ok Sid it's no big deal, but I gotta know...did I make you uncomfortable yesterday in anyway?" Ronnie Anne replied anxiously

"What?! Of course not! Yesterday was one of the best nights of my life! I loved everything about it, me beating your butt in fighterz was sure a highlight" Sid replied with a smirk on her end while laying on her bed besides Adelaide

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes at the reply while Lincoln giggled at it slightly prompting Ronnie Anne to punch his guts to silence him before replying "Haha well you won't be so lucky next time"

"True, maybe I'll win 3 games to 1 instead of 3 to 0 next time" Sid replied giving with a smirk her sister a fist bump

Lincoln couldn't help but laugh loudly at Sid's reply prompting Ronnie Anne to punch his guts again before replying "Whatever teen Gohan stan, tell me what's up?"

"Well I was just wondering if we could...maybe just have a little walk around town together? I-I mean I know you're hanging out with Lincoln right now and all but I don't know I guess I...I mean...maybe just...I-I mean if you want you can bring him along!" Sid replied panicking making Adelaide slap her face

"What are you doing?! This is supposed to be between you two!" Adelaide exclaimed angrily

"S-sorry but it's not often Lincoln gets to spend a whole day with her, I don't want to mess up their day together" Sid replied

"But it's supposed to be a date between you two!" Adelaide exclaimed

On the other side of the phone Ronnie Anne saw the invitation and almost accepted before Lincoln holded her hand and stopped her "What is it Lincoln?!" Ronnie Anne asked in frustration

"Maybe this could be an opportunity...tell her you'll go with her on your own, just the two of you, it'll be like..._a date__"_ Lincoln whispered in Ronnie's ear making her fluster

"W-what?! What are you saying?!" Ronnie Anne said with a red face

"Listen, just go on the walk with her and I'll make it like a real date! I'll follow you around, give you advice to make her like you back and flirt with her, even make the atmosphere romantic! Trust me it'll be great! Maybe you'd be able to even confess to her!" Lincoln exclaimed making Ronnie Anne blush in embarrassment

"Are...are you sure about it?" Ronnie Anne replied in a shy tone

"Of course! Come on Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln said encouraging his bestie to go for the date idea, however Ronnie Anne seemed too red and blushy to even try replying, she was visibly shaking and sweating at the idea thinking of all the possibilities of how this could go wrong, her imagination running wild with the worst of possible scenarios...

* * *

Ronnie and Sid were watching the sunset from the roof together, zoning into the beauty that unfolded in front of them, or rather, Sid was staring at the sunset's beauty and the beautiful orange sky around it, while Ronnie Anne was simply lost in the sight of her best friend's face, the face of the girl she's deeply in love with, no matter how beautiful the sunset was, it was nothing compared to Sid's beauty in Ronnie's eyes, eventually the sun finally set down, as the sky was now covered with the darkness of the night, with the stars, or at least as many as they could see due to street light, and the moon lighting up the sky

"Wow...that was beautiful wasn't it?!" Sid exclaimed facing Ronnie Anne who was still staring at Sid's face

"Yeah...and it still is" Ronnie Anne replied simply

"Uhhh, Ronnie Anne? Why are you staring like that?" Sid asked in confusion making Ronnie Anne sigh

"Sid...today has been amazing, and so was yesterday and honestly...everyday I spent with you, but I have to tell you this...Sid Chang...I...I love you..there I said it" Ronnie Anne replied finally removing a huge weight off her shoulders

"What?" Sid replied in an unamused tone making Ronnie Anne a bit nervous

"Y-yeah Sid, I-I really love-"

"I know what you said, what the heck Ronnie Anne?! We're just friends! What do you mean you love me?! You didn't even tell me you're into girls!" Sid replied angrily with an incredibly venomous tone that hurt Ronnie Anne

"S-sid I'm sorry I-"

"Wait...so...you mean that kiss...that kiss wasn't even to really comfort me? You just...used me to get a kiss out of me...when I was in need of comfort...when I was at my most vulnerable...you...used me..." Sid said in a hurt tone as tears started gathering in her eyes, Ronnie Anne was freaking out now, the last she wanted was for Sid to ever think this way

"Sid no! That's not true I-"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND RONNIE ANNE! BUT YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT FROM THOSE KIDS! I TRUSTED YOU! I guess...my doubts about you was true...even after everything I've done for you...you still used me for your amusement...I..I HATE YOU!" Sid yelled angrily with tears in her eyes running off and leaving Ronnie behind before she could explain anything

"Sid! No! Please don't go I'm sorry!" Ronnie Anne yelled in agony trying to reach out for Sid and holding her hand out, begging her to come back to her, regretting the decision to tell her anything, she tried running after her but she tripped with the last thing she saw being Sid running off after giving her one last teary-eyed look, filled with sadness and the feeling of betrayal

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Ronnie Anne cried loudly as tears fell off her eyes, but to no avail, for Sid has abandoned her and left her behind

* * *

"RONNIE ANNE!" Lincoln screamed at Ronnie Anne and shaking her shoulders violently snapping her back into reality, as she realized the amount of tears in her eyes and the sweat on her hands and face, before she noticed the look of concern on Lincoln's face, she couldn't even recover fully before she felt Lincoln wrap his arms around her and hug her tightly "You kept screaming and crying...about Sid...I tried to make you snap out of it but you kept going and I..I worried sick about you" Lincoln said in a concerned tone

"S-sorry Lincoln, I was overthinking it...I don't think I'm ready to tell her yet" Ronnie Anne replied hugging Lincoln back

"That's ok, you don't have to tell her but you've got to admit you need to at least know she'd never hurt you ok? Remember what I told you yesterday?" Lincoln said in a serious tone

"I do I do but...I don't know I guess it still scares me..." Ronnie Anne replied

"Well maybe you need to go with her on your own then, maybe some personal time between you two can assure you again" Lincoln said making Ronnie Anne nod in agreement, so she took a deep breath and texted back

"Actually Sid, I was thinking we could go on our own you know? Lincoln would slow us down since he doesn't know the city as well as we do so he could end up getting lost like the dork he is" Ronnie Anne replied with a small smile making Lincoln unamused

"Oh...OH DANG SHE WANTS TO GO WITH ME ALONE!" Sid exclaimed from her side of the conversation after reading the reply while Adelaide squealed loudly

"SEE?! SEE?! I TOLD YOU SHE DIGS YOU SID! GO FOR IT GIRL GO FOR IT!" Adelaide said shaking Sid violently and hopping up and down

"HECK YEAH I'LL GO FOR IT!" Sid exclaimed before replying "Oh! Well I actually wanted to tag Lincoln along only because he doesn't stay over often. but that's much better! No offense to Lincoln or anything" Sid replied

"Nah it's ok he'll stay here and get his butt kicked by bots on fighterz in the arcade mode" Ronnie Anne replied with a smirk making Sid giggle

"Ok Ronnie, see you after lunch?" Sid replied

Lincoln looked at the reply for a second then a thought came to him "Wait! Let's close this of with a...flirt" Lincoln said with a grin making Ronnie Anne blush furiously

"W-what?! How the heck am I supposed to flirt?!" Ronnie exclaimed

"Just tell her something nice! Compliment her looks! Anything come on! We have to leave some hints at least" Lincoln replied

"Ok ok I'll do it, yeah...yeah I can do it! Me and Sid compliment each other a lot! This'll be simple!" Ronnie Anne said confidently before replying "Oh for sure! See you later sweet face" Ronnie Anne replied with a grin making Lincoln unamused

"Sweet face? Really?" Lincoln asked in a deadpan tone

"Ok maybe that wasn't the best flirt attempt ever but give me a break! I'm 11! You should see how tio Carlos flirts with tia Frida at times he's pathetically bad" Ronnie Anne replied

"Guess it runs in the family" Lincoln whispered to himself

Meanwhile on the other side of the phone Sid and Adelaide were jumping around the room happily holding each other's hands while squealing loudly "SHE CALLED ME A SWEET FACE I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Sid exclaimed with a blushing face

"SHE LIKES YOU A TON SID SHE LIKES YOU! I KNEW SHE WASN'T A DUMDUM!" Adelaide exclaimed "Oh wait...YOU CAN'T END THE CONVERSATION LIKE THIS SAY SOMETHING NICE BACK!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!" Sid replied panicking

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU LITERALLY COMPLIMENT HER ALL THE TIME!" Adelaide yelled

"I do?" Sid asked in confusion

"OF COURSE YOU DO! WHY DO YOU THINK I THOUGHT YOU HAD A CRUSH ON HER ALL THIS TIME?!" Adelaide exclaimed

"Huh...I guess you're right, ok! I know what to say!" Sid said confidently before replying to Ronnie Anne "Aww, well see you later too my beautiful latina queen ;), bye sweetie :) " Sid replied making Adelaide's eyes widen and her face had a dumbfounded confused expression

"What's wrong Ade?" Sid asked with genuine confusion

"GIRL ARE YOU SURE YOU TWO AREN'T DATING?!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the phone Ronnie Anne covered her face with her hands to hide how red it became and laid on her bed while Lincoln's eyes went wide "WOW" Lincoln simply exclaimed "She's way better than you and she's not even flirting...I think" Lincoln said rubbing his chin

"No, she's not, this isn't even as far as she goes with the compliments" Ronnie Anne said still blushing furiously "Oh god is my hair done well for this? Are my clothes clean? Are they _too _clean? I don't wanna look like a show-off I-"

"Ronnie Anne relax! Just act normally and don't worry about a thing, I'll take care of everything and follow you all the way to help you with anything, I'll even tag Lori and Bobby along! They would know what to do if you get nervous or anything ok?" Lincoln said assuring Ronnie Anne and putting a hand on her shoulder making Ronnie sigh in relief

"You know what? You're right, I trust you Lincoln, sorry for being a bit...panicky, I won't over think this! I'll just go eat a snack and relax a bit while watching TV till mom gets back, I can't wait to see how good breakfast bot did! And after that I'll prepare for the...date... sounds like a plan Linc?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Sure thing! You get a head start though I'll catch up to you" Lincoln said making Ronnie Anne shrug and leave her room, Lincoln then looked at her phone and looked at the last text again "My beautiful queen eh?" Lincoln said with a smirk "I guess Sid's a bottom" Lincoln said to himself before getting off Ronnie's bed and catching up to her with her phone in his hand, ready to prepare her for her first date

* * *

**A/N:There, hope you lots liked this one**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Now I hope I nailed this chapter, tried going for a certain mix in this one, enjoy**

* * *

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln were sitting together on the couch watching some TV to pass the time now that they have it for themselves after Bobby carried Lori to his bed to nap, as Ronnie decided to introduce Lincoln to her favorite telenova "Adios Ana Adios" till her mom comes to have lunch with them

"So Lincoln what do you think of Ana?" Ronnie Anne asked Lincoln who was hyperfixated on the screen with dreamy eyes, clearly absorbed into the show making Ronnie Anne smirk and roll her eyes "Hey is my lame-o in there? I'd like to ask him what he thinks of the show's main character" Ronnie Anne asked waving her hands in front of Lincoln and finally getting his attention

"Huh? Y-yeah yeah I'm with you, Ana is so cool! Thanks for getting me into this show" Lincoln said with an excited tone as he went back to watching the show happily

"Your welcome man but dang, I didn't think you'd like it that much, what's the big deal?" Ronnie Anne asked curiously, however Lincoln slightly smiled in response looking at Ronnie Anne then back to Ana again on the screen, the resemblence was quite...interesting

"I..I just think Ana's really cool you know? She's pretty tough and helpful and brave but she still has a weak spot for her family...kinda like..you.." Lincoln answered rubbing the back of his head

"Oh! Thanks Linc, I appreciate the compliment" Ronnie Anne replied with a small smile, Lincoln had this weird ability to cheer her up with the littlest of things most of the time, whether when they're video chatting or doing their vlogs he always managed to put a smile on her face, not to mention always having time for her and listen to her problems and issues, heck, he just cleaned her down a few minutes ago, and who knows? Maybe if this goes well she and Sid could maybe...just maybe...become a couple, and that would be thanks to him, so to show her gratitude silently she simply got a bit closer to him making use of how distracted he was by the show before laying her head on his shoulder and watching the show with him, it didn't take long for Lincoln to feel the weight on his shoulder so he looked down and instantly blushed at the sight of Ronnie Anne's head on it

"Wh-what are you doing?" Lincoln asked nervously

"What? Just laying a little that's all, consider it a thank you for everything till now" Ronnie Anne simply replied with her eyes still on the screen

"B-but you're using _my _shoulder as a pillow, how is that a thank you?!" Lincoln asked still a bit blushy

"Shut up Linc, I know you enough to know you like being all touchy like that, and not gonna lie, it grew on me too, sitting like this in just relaxing on someone you care about is really nice" Ronnie Anne responded with a smile

"C-can I...can I...never mind" Lincoln said in a sad tone

"What is it lame-o? Another brilliant idea for my "date" with Sid?" Ronnie Anne asked teasingly

"Actually...I was wondering if I could lay my head on yours too but...I know you're just used to it with Sid only so-"

"Go ahead" Ronnie interrupted

"R-really?" Lincoln asked with a hopeful smile

"Of course you dork, come on so that you can get back to crushing on Ana" Ronnie Anne responded with a smirk making him groan a bit, however he eventually obliged as he leaned his head against hers gently feeling a bit uneasy at first, but eventually he felt really comfortable and relaxed like this, he and Ronnie never got this affectionate so it felt really nice, and as they both watched the telenova together Lincoln swore to himself on one thing, he WILL make this work, all for Ronnie Anne to be happy

They kept their eyes fixated on screen still comfortable on each other's heads till they heard the door open up, and that's when it occurred to Ronnie Anne who that might be, so she quickly got off Lincoln and ran to the door with a hopeful smile, waiting for it to fully open up, and she got exactly what she expected, as Maria came through the door with an unusually warm smile with Breakfast bot hanging on to her neck from behind

"Hey everyone I'm home! Ronalda! Come here you little baby you!" Maria said enthusiasticly at the sight of her daughter before lifting her up in a tight hug and swirling around with her making her daughter burst in happy laughter

"HAHAHA MOM STOP YOU'RE GONNA GET BOTH OF US SICK WITH YOUR SPINNING!"Ronnie Anne exclaimed jokingly with a huge smile and happy laughter

"Oh please like Mrs.Sneak out at late night to skate without my permission would have a problem with that, isn't that right you little cute gremlin?" Maria responded with a grin as she ruffled Ronnie's hair roughly making Ronnie Anne laugh all the more wholeheartedly, meanwhile Lincoln was watching the sight in awe and decided filming it using his phone, as Ronnie Anne was lost in her laughter she finally notices the phone directed towards them and blushed immensely before frowning shyly making Maria slightly confused

"What's wrong Ronnieta?" Maria asked in confusion before eventually noticing the phone directed at them "Oooooh!" Maria said realising the cause of her daughter's embarrassement making her smirk "Well too bad for you young lady, I'm in the mood for some cute girls" Maria said she tightly hugged Ronnie Anne to her face and ruffled her hair making her even more embarrassed

"Mooooom!" Ronnie Anne whined blushingly making Maria and Lincoln laugh, suddenly Carl and CJ were running through the room with Hector's shirt in Carl's hand while Hector was desperately chasing them

"CJ catch!" Carl said as he threw the shirt at him

"I got it I got it!" CJ said as he jumped to catch the shirt but he slightly missed and it landed on Maria's face "Uh oh" both boys said

"Oh...*pant*...thank heavens you're here Maria...again...now please give me my shirt" Hector said panting heavily

"Hmm, actually dad, you do need to run a bit" Maria said with a devilish grin

"Maria...no..." Hector said in a serious tone

"Take this CJ, and run up the stairs a bit before we eat lunch, that way he won't catch you" Maria said handing the shirt to CJ

"Woah! Thanks tia Maria! Let's go Carl!" CJ said as he and Carl ran out the apartment and up the stairs

"I hate you Maria" Hector simply said as he ran after the kids while Ronnie Anne and Lincoln laughed loudly

"Sheeesh mom! What's with the mood today?" Ronnie Anne said wiping a tear from her eye

"Well you can thank this little cute boy over here" Maria said before carrying breakfast bot in her arms like a baby "Little thing stayed determined to feed me, even while operating on someone's stomach, I'm a bit tired still but I feel much better compared to usual, when you see Sid kiss her forehead thanks for me" Maria said with a smile making Ronnie blush

"M-mom stop! She's just my crushhh...crushing smashing best friend yeah! Nothing more!" Ronnie Anne said with a sheepish smile attempting to lie pathetically

"Hmph, don't see why you made the assumption that I thought you two were more than friends" Maria said with a suspicious frown and narrow eyes

"O-oh! W-well it's just that y-you know! That's a thing couples do and all! Hehe" Ronnie Anne said sweating and backing the back of her head

"Now that's not true!" Maria exclaimed before lifting Ronnie Anne up like a baby "After all I'm sure we're not a couple you silly girl, but I do love you in a similar way" Maria said before giving her a kiss on her forehead making her blush deeply "There, just bump heads with her next time you meet if you don't want to kiss her" Maria said with a smirk

Lincoln was still filming the whole ordeal giggling and smiling widely at the sight "This is so cute!" Lincoln exclaimed

"You better delete this thing lame-o or you're gonna regret having fingers!" Ronnie Anne threatened with a deep blush making both Maria and Lincoln laugh

"Say Lincoln can you send this to me after you're done filming?" Maria said

"Sure thing Mrs.Santiago!" Lincoln said cheerfully still filming while Ronnie Anne sighed in defeat.

"Kids! Have you seen Hector? He's not usually late when it comes to lunch" Rosa exclaimed coming out of the kitchen "Oh hey Maria welcome home! You seem to be in a good mood deary, even brought yourself a little Ronalda with you" Rosa said giggling wholeheartedly at the sight of her daughter holding her granddaughter like a teddy bear making Ronnie Anne groan

"Can everyone stop treating me like a baby?" Ronnie Anne said with an unamused face

"Wow, so first you were sad I don't get to spend time with you but now I can't even hug you is that right? Jeez Ronalda there's no pleasing you" Maria said in a stern tone putting Ronnie Anne down with a frown

"N-no not like that! I was just..I..I'm sorry mom please hold me!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed raising her hands up to her like a toddler making everyone in the room giggle wholeheartedly, specially Maria who was laughing loudly at the sight of her daughter quickly breaking out of her frown and stern tone. That made Ronnie slightly confused but soon she realised what the deal is...Maria was playing

"Oh my gosh Ronnie Anne you shoulda seen your face!" Lincoln said laughing before making puppy eyes "Oh look! I'm Ronnie Anne! Please love me mooooom!" Lincoln said in a sad overdramatic tone impersonating Ronnie Anne making Rosa and Maria laugh loudly while Ronnie blushed deeply and groaned

"That is a terrible impression" Ronnie Anne said with a frown

"But it's not inaccurate my little gremlin" Maria said before pinching her cheek as Rosa giggled

"Alright alright change your clothes and call the others do that we can eat Maria" Rosa ordered and Maria nodded heading to her room "Now I just need to look for Hector" Rosa said and as if on cue CJ and Carl came through the door dragging a panting Hector across the floor

"Abuelo is such a slack! We didn't even climb to the first floor above us and he collapsed! Had to put his shirt on him too" Carl said in a whiny frustrated tone

"*pant* Rosa...is that you? I can see you but..*pant*...I'm also seeing a light...has my time come? Is it finally time to leave this cruel world and move to the next?" Hector said in a deep weak voice with touching music music playing in the background

"No Hector you're just staring at the ceiling lamp, now get up and get to the table we're going to eat now, and Lincoln please stop this music" Rosa simply said with an unamused face making Lincoln smile sheepishly and turn off the soundtrack

"S-sorry, in the rain is such a beautiful soundtrack and I love hearing it every once in a while" Lincoln said rubbing the back of his head

* * *

The Casagrandes and Lincoln were eating lunch while Lori slept in Bobby's room as the family noticed how surprisingly active and upbeat Maria was

"Dang mom, it's the first time you eat with us in a while, guess that bot did wonders huh?" Bobby asked with a smile

"Indeed my young man Roberto, but nothing's like your Abuela's home cooking anywhere in the world" Maria responded

"That's to be expected, now Ronalda will you tell me where little Siddy went this morning? I was excited to serve her three delicious plates for breakfast!" Rosa exclaimed

"Hmph, when some girl comes to our home she can get three plates and more if she wants but when your own husband does it it's suddenly "selfish" and "greedy" and "Hector please stop eating the tamales" I never get justice in this place" Hector said in a whiny tone with a frown

"That's because unlike your Bean body Hector little Siddy needs to be fed good, her body is kinda slim after all" Rosa responded

"I don't know Abuela, I think her body's really beautiful as it is, specially her little cute face and hair" Ronnie Anne simply said making Carlota,Carl and Bobby laugh suddenly and start choking on their food while the rest looked at Ronnie in confusion

"Uhh what?" Rosa asked

"I-I mean...nothing! Nothing at all! She just wanted to go back home quickly" Ronnie Anne responded "But I will be going for a walk with her today after we're done just so you know"

"Oh ok! Hope you three have fun!" Bobby exclaimed

"Actually, me and Sid will go together only, you know, just a nice walk around town no biggie or something" Ronnie Anne said rubbing the back of her head

"So anyway Mr.Carlos do you have any...say...earpieces? Just curious" Lincoln asked curiously

"Lincoln why would you think I have earpieces?" Carlos asked with a confused expression and tone

"I mean you once had a tracking device without my consent on me Tio so earpieces are kinda tame in comparison" Bobby said in a passive aggressive tone

"...Ok you got me, I had four earpieces but they suddenly disappeared yesterday somehow" Carlos responded making Carl whistle innocently prompting Ronnie Anne to give him a suspicious look

"Say Lincoln why did you want the earpieces?" Ronnie Anne whispered to Lincoln

"Just to communicate with you during the "date" Ronnie" Lincoln whispered back

"Well don't worry, I think I know where they are but you're not gonna like how we get it" Ronnie Anne said in a frustrated tone

* * *

The changs were having lunch after hearing of Adelaide's date idea and started discussing their plan

"Ok mom so you have the two zoo tickets?" Adelaide asked in a serious tone

"Yup" Becca replied

"And you trained the animals as we agreed?" Adelaide asked

"Yeah don't worry, just as we agreed yesterday" Becca replied

"Yesterday?" Sid asked in confusion

"Oh please Sid the moment you said you had a crush on her we trained the animals for a certain performance the next time they see you two together" Becca responded with a smirk

"What kind of performance?" Sid asked

"Just you wait and see my dear Sid, just you wait and see" Becca replied giving a wink

"Dammit mom stop the tease you're killing me!" Sid exclaimed making her mother laugh warmly

"Relax Sid, me and mom got this under control, now did you write down your confession?" Adelaide asked

"Yup, I carefully thought this one out and I hope she'll like it since you know, I'm too scared to tell her so I'll just...give this to her and...hope for the best" Sid replied in a nervous tone before pulling a paper put of her pocket before coughing slightly and reading it

_Dear Ronnie Anne,_

_Ever since I moved to great lakes city and when we first met you've become the closest girl in the world to me, and I'm not exaggerating when I say that the time we spend together makes me the happiest girl on earth, I know you're always unsure and worried about how your friends and family see you and whether they like you or not but __honestly I never understood how someone amazing like you chose to become a friend for a child like me, I never understood how you kept underestimating yourself like that, you're smart, you're brave, and you're the first girl to ever make me feel as special as I feel, you appreciate me and what I do, you don't find me obnoxious or annoying, and honestly, with every moment I spend with you, I just discover more things I adore about you, sorry if this is too long or unnecessary but I need to get this off my chest because I'm too much of a coward to say it on my own._

_Ronnie Anne, I love you, I love your smile, I love your cute face and hair, I love your attitude and strength and most importantly, and I know how dumb that sounds, I love how much you love me, I love everything about you Ronnie Anne, I tried denying it for a while now, but I came to understand that your care and love for me will hopefully make you understand, and whether you feel the same way or not, I want you to know that no girl on this planet will ever make me as happy and special as you do, whether as best friends or girlfriends, and I hope from the bottom of my heart that if you don't feel the same way that nothing changes between us, because I'd hate for the first true friendship I ever make to end up ruined thanks to my dumb emotions, and no matter how you think or feel from all this right now or how you think of me after this, I will always love you Ronnie Anne Santiago, and I trust you enough to know that you're not going to leave me due to this...I hope..._

_Sincerely,_

_Your best friend, and very very very VERY hopefully please, your future girlfriend_

_Sid Chang_

_P.S: Yes I'm into girls, believe me I myself did not know until that kiss...yeah weird_

"So how's this everyone?" Sid asked after being done with her confession letter

"Sid...sweetie that was beautiful" Stanley said with teary eyes

"Sid...if Ronnie Anne doesn't become your girlfriend from this she has no heart" Adelaide said with small tears in her eyes

"I've said it before Sid...if I didn't know any better I'd say you two are a couple" Becca said with a warm smile

"T-thanks guys, I appreciate it and I hope Ronnie does too" Sid said with a shy smile blushing at her family's reaction

"And now all we need to do is get something to communicate instantly, and I think I know exactly how to get it" Adelaide said with a smirk before dialing the Casagrandes apartment on the apartment phone

"Hello?" Maria said answering the phone

"Yeah hello Mrs.Santiago, can you put Carl on the phone for me?" Adelaide responded with a smirk

* * *

Ronnie Anne was leading Lincoln outside of the building into the back alley with the garbage can making Lincoln confused

"Umm Ronnie Anne, what's going on? Why are we here?" Lincoln said in a confused tone

"Just keep going you'll know when we get there, just don't tell anyone about this" Ronnie Anne responded making Lincoln a bit scared

"Woah woah Ronnie Anne listen you're my friend and all but if we're doing something illegal I-"

"We're not doing anything illegal Lincoln just calm down, here we are" Ronnie Anne said stopping in her path as Lincoln observed the lace around him and noticed a small fake office which made him even more confused

"What in the world?" Lincoln said with a confused expression

"Come out Carl! I know you have Tio's earpieces" Ronnie Anne called in a frustrated tone. Carl then came from below the fake desk with a smirk

"Well well prima I'm impressed, how did you know about my little borrow?" Carl asked in a surprised tone

"Cut the lies Carl, you specifically whistled to us at the lunch table for that, hand them over and I won't tell anyone about your little "borrow" " Ronnie Anne responded with an unamused face

"Oh prima Ronalda, why do you think I whistled for you? I know you're gonna need those to communicate in your date with Sid, after all you're not quite the ladies charmer that I am" Carl responded with a slight evil giggle making Ronnie Anne blush and make her eyes go wide

"W-what are you talking about?! It's just a small friendly walk" Ronnie Anne asked back with an angry tone

"Don't play dumb prima. Who do you think saw you and Sid kiss and told Adelaide?" Carl replied making Ronnie Anne blush deeper as she tried her best to hide how red it became prompting Lincoln to put a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Now I don't know why would you want to hide this from us but, if you do wanna keep your relationship between you and Sid as a secret you'll have to pay for these earpieces, 3 dollars each" Carl said with a confident tone

"Actually Carl...it's a long story..." Ronnie Anne said in a shy tone making Carl confused

After five minutes of explaining Ronnie's situation, feelings and explaining Lincoln's idea Carl couldn't help but have a soft expression at his cousin

"So yeah...that's the story, I need Lincoln to help me along the walk to make sure I don't mess this up, I know I know it's a bit silly but still, can't you just give us the pieces and we'll pay you later or something?" Ronnie Anne asked in a shy tone

"...*Sigh*...You know what? Just take them, but don't forget to return them so that dad doesn't grow suspicious" Carl said in a calm tone

"Really? That's...awfully generous of you" Ronnie Anne said in a confused tone "Wait a minute...are you being soft with me Carl?" Ronnie Anne continued with a teasing tone and smile

"N-no! I just feel pathetic for you that's all! Just take them before I change my mind ok?!" Carl replied in a frustrated tone

"Hehe. You know, we're not supposed to pay for them in the first place but thanks anyway you little scam" Ronnie Anne said ruffling his hair making him slightly blush

"W-whatever...here you go you two" Carl replied giving Ronnie Anne and Lincoln two black earpieces

"Alright, I'll get a headstart to buy a fitting present for Sid, but you will have to lay me of course, you get to the stairs and wait for Sid and I'll be back quickly to give you the present sneakily" Lincoln said explaining the first part of his plan

"Alright then, let's do this lame-o" Ronnie Anne said in a confident tone as she and Lincoln fistbumped and ran out of the alley

"Jeez what dorks" Carl said rolling his eyes at the sight of the two

"CARL WHERE ARE YOU?! ADELAIDE SAYS SHE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU ON THE PHONE!" Frid yelled from outside the building calling for her son

"Ugh that little sassy cutesy again, let's see what she wants this time" Carl said with a frustrated tone before going out of the alley and going back to the apartment with his mom.

"Hello, Carl Casagrande here, speak quickly I'm quite busy" Carl said in an annoyed tone

"Jeez finally you got off your lazy butt huh Carl?" Adelaide replied

"I wasn't laying around doing nothing! I was doing important business with my cousin" Carl replied in a stern tone

"Well business man I'd like to make an order please, I'll just cut to the chase with this one, I need two earpieces to borrow from you pronto" Adelaide replied

"And why do you think I'd have those?" Carl asked

"Oh please isn't your dad like a genius science man or something like that? I'm pretty sure he has some. Can't you just ask him to borrow them? Please?" Adelaide asked with a soft tone

"Well...I do have some you can borrow for a while, but you have to return them before the end of the day and you have to pay for them, 3 dollars for each piece" Carl replied with a stern tone

"Oh come on Carl! Can't you just let me borrow those for a while for me? I won't even take the whole day, please it's super important" Adelaide begged

"You said you were going to deal with a business man here, and you're going to take it seriously" Carl

"Carl...I thought we were friends..." Adelaide said in a sad tone "*Sniff* can't you understand how *Sniff* important this is to me?" Adelaide continued sounding like she's on the verge of tears

"Adelaide I know your real sad tone from your fake one so don't waste your time with the guilt trip" Carl said in a dry tone

"Ugh fine you got me, I'll get you six dollars you pot of greed" Adelaide replied in a frustrated tone

"Pleasure doing business with you cutie" Carl said with a smirk

"W-whatever, meet me upstairs in front of my apartment" Adelaide replied dryly yet slightly blushing at Carl's little flirt, the two then met upstairs and Adelaide gave her six dollars for the two pieces

"Just remember to return them before the end of the day" Carl said with a smile

"Yeah yeah sure, later you dork" Adelaide replied in a dry tone. The two then separated as Adelaide came back inside and sat on the couch with Sid

"OK Sid, put these on and listen to all what I say alright? I'll help you if you mess up no problem" Adelaide said giving her an earpiece "Now I'll just go get a present for her real quick, just stay here till I tell you to come down to get this date started"

"Got it Ade!" Sid exclaimed before Adelaide hopped off and holded Becca's hand heading out of the apartment and eventually out of the building, however they noticed Ronnie Anne sitting on the stairs and their eyes went wide

"Oh hey Mrs.Chang! Hey Adelaide! Where are you two going?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Ummm nowhere really just taking a nice little walk y'know?" Becca answered

"Cool cool...well...later...I guess.." Ronnie Anne said in an awkward tone before Becca and Adelaide quickly ran to the supermarket across the street and entered it

"Mom what are we doing here?" Adelaide asked

"Well we'll need to have a present quickly now, so look around for anything cute or something come on" Becca replied prompting Adelaide to nod as both of them split around the place looking for any appropriate thing as a present. Suddenly Adelaide's eyes landed on a heart shaped indigo coloured chocolate box on a shelf on its own making her smile widely

"Oh my god that's perfect!" Adelaide exclaimed before grabbing the box and trying to pull it but she felt another force grabbing it from another side which made her confused as she looked in front of her and saw Lincoln holding the box from its other side

"Oh sorry mister, I need to take this box please, I need it for my sister" Adelaide said calmly

"Well sorry little girl I'm gonna need this for my friend so I'm not leaving it at all, back off please I have no intentions of hurting a small weak girl like you" Lincoln replied making Adelaide surprised at the childish voice coming out of his mouth

"OH! I thought you were an old man...well this makes me feel less bad about this" Adelaide said with a grin

"About what?" Lincoln asked in a confused tone before Adelaide grabbed the box with both her hands and forcefully lifted it along with Lincoln who still had his hands on the box and his eyes went wide as the girl's strength before Adelaide moved the box around shaking Lincoln in the air before throwing him on the ground with it making him finally leave the box and groan in pain

"Sorry but I need this box, see you later stranger" Adelaide apologized with a smile before walking back to her mother humming a familiar tone to Lincoln's ears

"Oh the miraculous ladybug intro...nice...oww" Lincoln said in a pained tone before he heard Ronnie Anne talk to to him through the earpiece

"Lincoln? What happened? Not to rush you but Sid is coming down any second now where's the present?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Some little girl floored me and snatched it from me, we'll have to go about this without it" Lincoln replied making Ronnie slightly giggle

"Pfffft ok ok just..*giggles*..just keep in touch ok?" Ronnie Anne replied trying her best not to burst into laughter

"On it Ronnie" Lincoln replied and hardly but eventually got back up to her out of the store. Meanwhile Becca and Adelaide were thinking of a way to give Sid the present without Ronnie finding out and then Becca came up with an idea

"I know, Adelaide tell Sid to get down with her hands behind her back" Becca ordered her daughter and Adelaide obliged telling Sid to do so

"Now get behind my back and walk along my line with the box in your hand" Becca ordered and Adelaide obliged as Becca began walking to the apartment before stopping "Now get behind the stairs and hide till Sid comes" Becca whispered and Adelaide hid behind the stairs before Sid finally arrived just as Becca entered the building "Good luck sweetie" Becca whispered to Sid before kissing her forehead making her blush slightly before going back to the apartment

"Aww that was cute! Why do you have your hands like that though?" Ronnie Anne asked wondering about Sid's hands behind her back

"Oh! Well I...ummm...I..." Sid mumbled trying to say something before feeling something on her hands and smiled warmly "Surprise!" Sid said giving Ronnie Anne the chocolate box

"Awww! Sid that's so sweet of you!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed with a huge smile

"Thank you I just wanted to apologize for leaving early like that" Sid said rubbing the back of her head and giving her the box with a small blush. Suddenly Adelaide Cam from behind and climbed up the stairs still humming the intro before looking at Sid and Ronnie

"Oh hi you two! Gonna have a god time today?" Adelaide asked enthusiasticly

"Already am, look at what your sweet big sister got me it's so adorable! Thanks a lot Sid" Ronnie Anne exclaimed hugging the box to her chest

"Great, hope you two enjoy the rest of the day" Adelaide said with a smile before climbing the stairs up to the building high fiving Sid on her way in

"Well, shall we go queen?" Sid asked in a teasy tone

"Sure thing sweetface" Ronnie Anne replied with a smirk as they both went on their little "date"

Lincoln finally walked out of the supermarket and saw Ronnie and Sid walking together away from the building "Well...it is time..." Lincoln said with a serious tone before sneaking and keeping an eye on the two girls

"Let's do this" Adelaide said sneaking out of the building and slowly following the two girls as their "date" has officially begun

* * *

**A/N:Soooo sorry about the long hiatus, I was busy with school so to compensate I made this chapter longer than usual and I hope I delivered, however Now that I'm free I'll try my best to pump more chapters out as soon as I can**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:Nothing to say here, just ****enjoy**

* * *

Ronnie Anne and Sid were walking through town together as Ronnie holded the box to her chest tightly with a huge smile making Sid smile widely. "You really like this box don't you?" Sid asked with a warm smile

"Of course it is silly! After everything you did for me you still want to give me an apology present? What are you trying to do? Make me owe you a k-pop concert ticket or something?" Ronnie Anne replied with a slight giggle

"Nope, just wanna make you as happy as you deserve Ronnie, though that might me a bit impossible" Sid replied with a small blush and a shy smile making Ronnie Anne blush deeply and hide her red face using the box, Sid couldn't help but notice Ronnie's embarrassement and laugh at it slightly

"Aww what's wrong my tough softie? Can't accept the fact you're a loved soft baby?" Sid replied teasingly

"S-shut up" Ronnie Anne replied in a shy tone looking at the ground in embarrassment

"Well either way I'm glad you loved it, we're gonna have so much fun today I promise!" Sid exclaimed as Ronnie Anne smiled nervously before holding the earpiece in her ear and whispering

"Lincoln what do I do now? She's gonna notice how nervous I look and act, I now really wish you got that dumb present so that I could thank her for hers, maybe I wouldn't be so dang blushy" Ronnie Anne said in frustration

"Just relax Ronnie Anne, just thank her any way else, maybe this will calm your nerves, think about it, what fun stuff you do to her every once in a while?" Lincoln replied reassuring Ronnie Anne

"Hmm, I got it! Thanks Lincoln I know what to do now" Ronnie Anne said before turning off the earpiece and focusing on Sid walking happily by her side

"So Sid, do you have any plans for us today?Oh and can you hold this for a while?" Ronnie Anne asked with a smirk giving her the box

"Well we're gonna head to the park before anything if you don't mind, and sure why not I'll carry it for you my tough softie" Sid replied teasing her best friend

"Oh I don't mind at all, in fact.." Ronnie Anne said before sneaking under Sid's legs and lifting her using her shoulders and holding her legs catching Sid off guard and making her yell slightly "You wouldn't mind going like this right?" Ronnie Anne finished with a smile

"Y-you sure about it? I'm not exactly a light weight" Sid asked with a small blush

"Well according to Abuela you are, so just keep your generosity to yourself and let me carry you you _baby" _Ronnie Anne replied in a teasing tone with a smirk

"Fine fine you got me, just head into the park" Sid replied with a small smile as she leaned her chin on her Ronnie's hair whole carrying the box on her head prompting Ronnie to continue walking to the park

Upon their arrival they noticed an empty bench and decided to sit there for a while, so Ronnie put Sid down on the bench and patted her head like a baby making Sid roll her eyes before Ronnie Anne sat besides her, they took their time looking around the place and noticed an obvious difference in noise and activity compared to the night they snuck out, from the children laughing and playing besides the fountain, to Mr.Nakamora walking his dog...or at least trying to walk his dog which is pulling him across the grass chasing a squirrel, to the sounds of the sparrows and birds chirping, the place was definitely noisier but still a nice atmosphere nonetheless, and that's without mentioning Adelaide and Lincoln who were observing using binoculars the two girls sitting together on the bench going through a few seconds

"You know, I really appreciate you spending the day with me today, when y'know, Lincoln is around and all" Sid said in a shy tone

"T-thanks Sid, but it's no big deal really, it's not like I favour Lincoln over you or something" Ronnie Anne replied

"I guess so but I...I don't know I just thought with him being around for the day for the first time ever you'd be more willing to stat with him" Sid said rubbing the back of her head

"Oh don't worry about that Sid, he's having tons of fun back home, in fact, I bet he's fawning over Ana back home" Ronnie Anne said giggling

"Wait, Ana from "Adios Ana Adios"? Didn't expect him to be into this stuff" Sid said with a confused expression

"Oh he is, and believe me when I tell you that when he gets into something, he REALLY gets into it, it's just a matter of time till he writes a ship fic between Ana and her pursuer" Ronnie Anne replied with a smirk

"Wait...he ships Ana with the villain?" Sid asked

"Yup, apparently he's a fan of "enemies to lovers" ship dynamic as he likes to call it" Ronnie Anne replied

"But...isn't the villain...revealed to be her twin?" Sid asked with a slight cringe

"Yuuuup, and he doesn't know anything about that yet, man I cannot wait to see the expression on his face it'll be amazing!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed laughing at the thought

"That awkward moment when you find out your OTP is incest and you start questioning all your ship appeal...oh my god the poor soul! Ronnie you evil girl you!" Sid exclaimed as she hit her arm jokingly with a loud laugh

"Dang, Ronnie's really making her laugh a lot, nice going! Though I wonder what they're laughing about...oh well, while I'm her I might as well write down some ideas for my Ana x mysterious masked villain fic" Lincoln said from behind the bushes as he started writing down some notes in a small notebook "Oh wait! I should get some flowers for Ronnie to give Sid, she's gonna love that!" Lincoln said to himself as he started walking out of the bush and crawling sneakily between the trees and bushes making sure he's as stealthy as possible and ignoring the weird looks people give him

"Oh that Ronnie girl is totally in love with Sid, let's see how she reacts to a flower!" Adelaide exclaimed as she walked out of the bush and simply walked around like a normal person to look for flowers, she eventually noticed a beautiful indigo coloured jasmine flower

"Ooooh this is a beautiful one, Ronnie Anne will definitely love it!" Adelaide exclaimed as she was about to pick the flower when Lincoln's hand picked the flower as well, both Adelaide and Lincoln looked up to instantly recognise each other and their eyes widened

"You again! Leave this flower little way too string girl! I'm not letting go of it!" Lincoln exclaimed in a determined tone making Adelaide roll her eyes

"Jeez, you don't know when to back down do you?" Adelaide said as she was about to throw him away using the flower like she did with the box

"Wait look! It's Ladybug!" Lincoln exclaimed pointing at a random spot

"WHERE?!" Yelled the innocent naive Adelaide with a huge smile as she turned around and looked everywhere to find her hero, Lincoln took the chance and snatched the flower from the ground while Adelaide was distracted and ran away, eventually Adelaide realised something

"Hey! Wait a minute!...Ladybug is a French superhero! What is she doing in great lakes city?" Adelaide said with a confused expression before turning around and noticing that Lincoln and the flower were gone making her groan in frustration "That boy tricked me!" Adelaide yelled in an angry tone before turning on the earpiece to talk to Sid "Sid I'm gonna go to the zoo with dad to make sure the animals are ready, go there when you're done sitting with your future girlfriend here" Adelaide said to Sid before going out of the park where Stanley was waiting for her as they holded hands and went to the zoo

"Got it" Sid replied whispering before turning off the earpiece "Soooo, wanna stick around more or go somewhere else?" Sid asked Ronnie Anne

"I think we should get going, nothing to do here at the moment really so-"

"Ronnie Anne, look at the bench's leg!" Lincoln told Ronnie through the earpiece making her slightly confused, so she looked townwards and slightly gasped at the sight of the jasmine flower

"W-what do I do?" Ronnie Anne whispered through to Lincoln in a panicy tone

"Give it to her you idiot!" Lincoln exclaimed angrily

"R-right! Thanks Lincoln" Ronnie Anne replied

"Is something wrong Ronnie Anne?" Sid asked with a confused expression

"Y-yeah! It's just that I...uhh...thought of how beautiful this flower would look on your hair!" Ronnie Anne replied picking up the flower and showing it to Sid before putting it gently in her hair under her hairband making her slightly blush

"T-thanks...so how do I look?" Sid asked shyly

"Well you look..." Ronnie Anne tried to finish her sentence but then she took a closer look at her and she blushed deeply, Sid's little warm smile and pink face, her eyes staring at hers with anticipation, her hands being super close to hers on the bench which made her instinctively hold them softly which made Sid blush even redder, and of course the jasmine flower under her hairband made her hair even more beautiful than before, Ronnie Anne couldn't help but blush deeply at what she one hundred percent believed to be the most beautiful creature on earth right now, she looked her straight in the eye and gently holded her hands in the air

"You look...like the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen" Ronnie Anne said in a soft tone subconsciously making Sid's eyes widen and turning her face tomato red

"W-what? R-really?" Sid asked in a shy tone

Ronnie Anne realised what she said and her eyes went wide with her face sweating nervously "N-no I mean yeah I mean...*sigh* yes...you look absolutely beautiful" Ronnie Anne admitted nervously

(_Ok Ronnie Anne, __hopefully she doesn't get the wrong idea...or actually the right idea for that matter, just relax and calm down and don't give her any indication about your feelings...well other than the fact that YOU CALLED HER GORGEOUS WHILE HOLDING HER HANDS YOU MORON! OK OK it's OK it's OK...just...relax...and hey...she seems to take it pretty calmly)_ Ronnie Anne thought as she looked at Sid's widened eyes and red face (_At least I think she's taking it calmly)_

_(OH MY GOD SHE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I HAVE TO TELL HER RIGHT HERE AND NOW!) _Sid thought in her mind before taking a deep breath to answer her "Thanks...I really appreciate that Ronnie Anne...I think you're beautiful too!" Sid replied with a smile (_One day I'll be able to say it...but I'll have to settle for the letter I wrote for now)_

"O-oh! Thanks...wanna...go somewhere else now?" Ronnie Anne asked rubbing the back of her head

"Y-yeah! I actually have another surprise fit you" Sid said as she pulled out two tickets out of her pocket and showing it to Ronnie

"We're going to the zoo?! Sid you are too good for me at times" Ronnie Anne said smiling warmly at Sid

"Well let's go I'll race you there slowpoke!" Sid said teasingly challenging Ronnie Anne and running to the zoo immediately

"Oh you're on beautifu- I mean Sid" Ronnie Anne replied as she ran after her instantly, meanwhile Lincoln was bumping his fist in the air after seeing what happened between the two and went out if the park to follow them to the zoo, but first, he got an idea, so he pulled out his phone and called a certain someone on his phone

"Hello Bobby, can you and the Casagrandes plan something real quick? Just let me explain" Lincoln told Bobby with a grin on his face

* * *

Ronnie Anne easily beat Sid to the zoo entrance despite running after her to the point she bought two cold drinks for each of them, grape for Ronnie and blueberry for Sid, she was drinking her juice on a bench besides the zoo entrance relaxing when Sid finally arrived at the entrance panting heavily

"Oh hey Sid! About time you got here" Ronnie Anne said calmly

"How...*pant*...did you get here so fast?" Sid asked in a weak tone panting heavily

"You have the energy Sid, but I'm the athlete here ok? So don't try to beat me in something like this again, here, I figured you'd be exhausted after the run" Ronnie Anne replied handing her her cold blueberry juice as she sat besides other on the bench to take her breathe, eventually she finally relaxed and after both were done they got into the zoo

"Well then Sid, where do you wanna go first?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Well...uuuuh" Sid said before looking at her palm real quick and reading it "To the flamingos first! Yeah! Let's go" Sid replied with a sheepish smile as she began running the flamingos habitat making Ronnie slightly confused but she quickly shrugged it off and ran after her

Eventually they both reached the flamingos habitat and stood next to each other looking at the pink tall birds, none of them were doing anything special but then two specific birds caught their attention, as they were huddling close to each other leaning their heads looking at some small flamingo babies, who were growling loudly seemingly asking for something, it was then that they saw Becca get inside with a bug bucket filled with shrimps, algae and different crusteacans, soon the birds gathered around the bucket and ate up its contents, one of the two birds who were with the babies went to the bucket and gathered lots of shrimps, even having to fight some of other flamingos using its beak to push them away to ensure it gathered at much as possible

"Dang, what's with that aggressive one? Pretty hangry am I right?" Ronnie Anne said jokingly

"Actually Ronnie...I think I understand why it's doing that...look" Sid said pointing at the bird who instead of eating the shrimps it carried it to the other adult and the three baby flamingos and gave it all to them without eating a single shrimp, as the babies feasted on them while the two flamingos cuddled by rubbing their heads against their necks

"Awww!" Ronnie Anne and Sid said at the sight and their expressions softened

"Enjoying the sight girls? That family is pretty cute huh?" Becca said from behind the girls as she put a hand on their shoulders and brought them closer to each other to the point of their arms and shoulder touching

"Y-yeah...it's really sweet of that bird to risk it for his family to eat safely" Ronnie Anne replied in a soft tone

"Hehe, you know, that bird reminds me of someone" Sid said in a shy tone

"Really? Who?" Ronnie Anne asked slightly confused

"It reminds me of you silly! You're always willing to risk it for the people you love. It's really sweet of you" Sid said with a warm smile and blush giggling slightly as she put her hand on Ronnie's

"O-oh, thanks" Ronnie Anne replied rubbing the back of her head

"Now that's just swee, well, hope you two enjoy your visit today, later girls" Becca said as she went on her way

"Later!" Sid and Ronnie said as they waved goodbye to Becca before watching the family again

"You know...this'll sound weird but..I always wanted to have kids in the future" Sid said suddenly

"Oh believe me Sid, _you don't want to have kids"_ Ronnie Anne replied with a dreaded expression as she remembered some...unpleasant memories with her baby cousin "The sleepless nights...the endless crying..._it's dreadful" _Ronnie Anne in a cold tone making Sid slightly scared

"Wow, that incident with the overly attached Carlitos did a number on you huh? Well either way I know it's too early to think about this stuff but I don't know I just love the idea of taking care of a little child, just hearing their little footsteps and they first walk, to when they first speak, to watching them grow and help them every step of the way...all with the help of someone I love, that sounds amazing to me to be honest" Sid said in a soft tone zoning out into the sight of the flamingo family with a huge smile, and while it made Ronnie happy to see Sid like that she couldn't help but notice something...off...about her, she wasn't as lively as she usually is today, she wasn't overly cheery and over the top with her expressions or feelings or anything like that, she was very shy and nervous around her most of the time today, and she couldn't help but feel odd about it, she didn't necessarily hate it but one of the things she loved the most about Sid is the energy she radiates, and it was barely there today

And as their visit to different animals continued Ronnie Anne noticed that shy attitude still there, along with her attention to the animal families and couples cuddling, taking care of each other and feeding each other rather than the animals fighting or swinging around like Sid always loves to see, sure _she _also couldn't help but be affected by that sight, but it's only because it reminded her of her crush on Sid, she needed to talk to Sid about that odd attitude

Finally they were getting out of the zoo with Ronnie Anne still suspicious if Sid's odd behavior, however she needed a place to talk to her about it privately, and that's when she remembered a perfect spot for that

"So...fun time today huh?" Sid asked Ronnie Anne with a smile as they both exited the zoo with Ronnie's box in her hand

"It sure was Sid but...I want to talk to you somewhere...privately" Ronnie Anne replied

"That means no more chasing us around ok?l Ronnie Anne whispered through the earpiece to Lincoln

"You sure you'll be OK?" Lincoln asked in a concerned tone

"Don't worry about me just head back to the apartment now" Ronnie Anne replied before taking off the earpiece and putting it in her pocket

"Ah OK then, I'll just go back" Lincoln said before he received a notification on his phone, one that he grinned upon seeing "Perfect, all according to plan"

"O-oh! Just the two of us?" Sid asked in a nervous tone

"Yes, please it's important" Ronnie Anne replied in a stern tone

"*Sigh* Adelaide we'll have to separate now, I think I have the chance to give her the letter" Sid whispered to Adelaide through the earpiece

"Fine, either way mom says we have to help the Casagrandes with something so I'll have to go now too, good luck Sid, make sure you smooch her after she says yes" Adelaide replied making Sid blush is they both took off the earpieces

"Soo...where are we going?" Sid asked curiously

"Well it's gonna be a long walk so..." Ronnie said before lifting Sid from beneath her again suddenly "...hang on tight Sid, and don't let go of that box" she finished as Sid nodded in agreement and leaned on her head and lifted the box on her head holding it tightly

Ronnie Anne ran through the roads of the great lakes city carrying Sid above her as she eventually got out of town making Sid slightly confused, eventually they climbed a small green hill with a giant tree on its top, the spot was peaceful and quiet, with only the two being on the top of the hill, as Ronnie Anne dropped Sid down she noticed the amazing view of the whole town from the top of the hill which made her gasp in amazement

"So, like the spot Sid?" Ronnie Anne asked as she layed down against the tree

"Ronnie Anne...this is amazing! The town looks beautiful from here! And the orange sky looks so cool too!" Sid replied with huge enthusiasm making Ronnie Anne smile warmly

"Oh that's not the best part, come here, this spot is the best for watching the show" Ronnie Anne said as she pointed to her chest

"Wait...so like...snuggle with you?" Sid asked nervously

"S-sure, just hurry up or you're gonna miss it" Ronnie Anne replied with a small blush prompting Sid to slowly but eventually cuddle with her and lay on her chest putting the box on her legs, as Ronnie Anne wrapped her arms around her shoulders and Sid holded them lovingly cuddling together like that night under the stars, despite the unease both of them felt they eventually gave in to the warmth of each other's bodies, feeling comfort and happiness and forgetting about all their worries and nervousness for a moment as they both got comfortable in each other's arms Ronnie Anne pointed at the sun setting in the horizon, making the sky orange and beautiful as Sid described, they stared together at the sun slowly setting down making the sky darker and darker and causing the beautiful stars to start appearing, they layed at the tree without a worry in the world, for the several minutes that took the sun to finally set down and welcome the darkness of the night felt like seconds, specially for Sid who once again witnessed a beauty she never saw before, and even better, in the arms of the girl she loves, as the night dawned upon great lakes city the town lit up with the lights from the buildings and streetlights, making for yet another beautiful view, and yet again Sid smiled widely with stary eyes at what she saw like she did with the stars, and it was then when both girls felt the cold winds of the night that Ronnie Anne finally spoke up

"Beautiful isn't it? Me and Bobby visited this spot when we first went around town, figured I'd need to show it to you before talking" Ronnie said with a warm smile

"Ronnie Anne this...this is all amazing but..but what did you want to talk about?" Sid asked slightly confused

"Well Sid it's just that I...I noticed you were acting a bit weird today, like you weren't yourself today" Ronnie Anne replied in a worried tone

"W-what do you mean?" Sid replied nervously

"That attitude is exactly what I mean! You've been a bit nervous and shy around me today, and I don't mind that but it's not usual of you to act like that, and that's not everything, usually when we go to the zoo your eyes are fully fixed on the weird things that the animals or their different activities and actions and even fights...but today you barely noticed those, instead you had you were amazed at the couples and the families, and while it's cute and all there were times before you never noticed that there were families there! Is something wrong today?" Ronnie Anne asked in a concerened tone with a soft expression

"W-well I...I mean...I don't...I don't know what you're talking about" Sid replied nervously

"Sid...if there's something you want to tell me please do, I know what I said isn't concerning but I want to know if there's something wrong" Ronnie Anne said in a caring tone

Sid felt very nervous and worried at her bestie's observation, she wanted to lie to her so bad but she realised it was finally the perfect opportunity to finally let it out, so with shaking sweaty hands she slowly took the letter out of her pocket and took a deep breath "R-Ronnie...t-there's something in this paper that I want to tell you...something that'll explain it all I promise, just...just promise me to not be mad" Sid said in a nervous tone visibly shaking

"Sid, just calm down, nothing in the whole world could make me mad at you...just give me the paper" Ronnie Anne replied in a comforting voice running her hands to her hair to reassure her

"Ok...here goes..." Sid said as she gulped and tried giving the paper to Ronnie Anne, however, her weak grip allowed the wind to blow the paper away out of her hand making her eyes widen

"No nooo NO! NOT NOW! GET BACK HERE YOU DUMB PIECE OF PAPER!" Sid yelled panicly as she stood up and tried chasing the letter which was blown away by the wind to a branch on top of the tree, as the branch penetrated the paper making it hang to it, Sid immediately began climbing the tall tree to reach the branch

"SID WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET DOWN RIGHT NOW YOU MIGHT GET HURT!" Ronnie Anne yelled in fear for her best friend's being

"It's ok Ronnie Anne! This isn't the first tree I climb, I'll just get the letter and then come back down don't worry!" Sid yelled back as she climbed the tree reassuring Ronnie Anne

"But you said it yourself! It's just a dumb piece of paper! Please come down!" Ronnie Anne replied loudly in a scared tone begging Sid to come down, however and no matter how much she pleaded and yelled Sid ignored her screams and kept climbing to the branch, eventually she finally made it to the top and sat on the branch thinking of her next move, however before she could think the wind blew from behind her and the paper started getting out of the branch making Sid panic

"NO NO NOOOO!" Sid yelled in a sad desperate tone as she quickly crawled to the end of the branch and tried to snatch the letter but it just flew past her hands away due to the wind, with no hope of getting it back due to it's height above the ground and distance

"DANG IT!" Sid yelled angrily on the edge of the branch, she felt huge sadness and failure like she never felt before, all she had to do was give her a piece of paper, and it'd all be over, but not her sister's plan and Becca's hard work to train the animals just went to waste because she couldn't even hand a piece of paper, the huge guilt she felt made her unaware of Ronnie's desperate screams to warn her as the branch started to break

"SID! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ronnie Anne yelled desperately as tears started forming in her eyes, Sid finally snapped back to reality upon hearing that scream of agony, however it was too late, for Sid's weight finally broke the branch and eyes went wide, the poor girl tried desperately to crawl back to the tree's trunk but just as the she was about to touch it the branch broke completely and Sid could no longer feel any support under her, her eyes went wide with tears forming in it and the smile of hope she had when she almost reached the trunk quickly curved to a frown of desperation, fear and sadness, as she started falling down from the top of the huge tree screaming for her life to be saved

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! RONNIE ANNE! RONNIE AAAANNE!" Sid yelled loudly moving her arms and legs around desperately looking for a support to stop her death fall, as Ronnie Anne could only watch in agony with tears starting to fall like waterfalls from her eyes

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!" Ronnie Anne yelled desperately in a cracked voice helplessly watching her favourite girl in the world fall to the hands of the grim reaper himself

* * *

**To be continued :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Let's continue with the show**

* * *

Ronnie Anne was watching Sid begging for her life to be saved with waterfalls in her eyes before she shook her head to calm down, Sid needed her more than ever and it would be a horrid move to just watch without at least trying to save her best friend, time went slow for her as adrenaline flowed through her viens at a ridiculous speed, her brain basically commanding her to save Sid, she saw how fast she was falling and knew there was no time to run up to her and catch her, the only thing she could do is jump and at the very least provide a body for Sid to land on without being seriously hurt or worse, and that she did, for she focused all strength she had into her legs and made them send her flying in one decisive jump, a jump which will make the difference between Sid's life or death, and Ronnie Anne fully knew that so she didn't care what would happen to her legs from the intensity of the jump, hopping and fast as she could in a last desperate attempt to save the love of her life

Sid was seeing her life flash before her eyes, for the fast fall felt like a torturing eternity for the girl, seeing and remembering all her happy memories with her family and all the amazing times she had with Ronnie Anne...the worst part is...they weren't that long, it might have been the effect of the fast fall but Sid could feel how little memories she made with Ronnie compared to her family, and that was her biggest regret, dying knowing that she can no longer make anymore memories with Ronnie Anne, all because of her idiocy, with that realisation she stopped struggling or moving her body as all, and she closed her eyes waiting for her inevitable doom, she could feel the air blowing on her getting weaker meaning she was finally about to hit the ground, and she shed a last tear before taking her last breath in this life...however...once she stopped falling she realised she hit something...soft..all she felt was a slight pain in her back but no more than that, she was so confused and shocked that she took a look at her hands and legs and moved them slowly...she was alive...she couldn't believe it, so much so she smiled widely before laughing wholeheartedly while hugging herself

"I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE!" Sid exclaimed happily rolling off the soft thing she landed on into the floor

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! RONNIE ANNE I'M ALIVE!...Ronnie Anne?" Sid yelled before looking around to see that she was not standing anywhere, that was when she heard a pained groan and looked at the ground to see Ronnie Anne laying on her back and groaning in pain, Sid was shocked by the sight but she eventually she put two and two together, Ronnie Anne was the soft thing she landed on, the realisation made her gasp and cover mouth in horror before she ran to her as fast as she could

"RONNIE ANNE! RONNIE ANNE ARE YOU OK?!" Sid exclaimed in a scared tone worrying the worst for her best friend as she put a hand on her back gently

"Sid...is that you? Are you really there?" Ronnie Anne asked weakly

"YES RONNIE ANNE I AM! I AM THANKS TO YOU!" Sid exclaimed comforting her best friend

"So...I was able to save you...hehe, didn't think I'd do it" Ronnie Anne said with a grin as she sighed a sigh of relief before getting up and sitting straight slightly rubbing her back in pain

"I-is your back ok?" Sid asked in concern

"Yes...thanks for asking...but that's not important now, what matters now is that you're safe and sound, come here.." Ronnie Anne replied as small tears formed in her eyes before stretching her arms inviting her to a hug, the second she saw that Sid jumped right into her arms and hugged her tightly, almost squeezing the latina, and Ronnie Anne hugged back with a similar force

"Ronnie Anne...you saved my life...I cannot thank you enough for that at all I...I-"

"Don't mention it Sid, I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't at least try...now...are you sure you're ok?" Ronnie Anne asked holding her face gently and staring into her eyes

"Yes Ronnie Anne, I'm ok now, thank you" Soft replied softly as a warm smile formed on her face

"Hehe, good, now I need to ask you something if you don't mind" Ronnie Anne said sternly

"Anything Ronnie Anne! Ask what you want!" Sid replied

"Good" Ronnie Anne said before giving Sid a huge powerful slap on her face which caught her off guard and made her touch her red cheek slowly in pain "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?!" Ronnie Anne yelled angrily slightly pushing back the shocked Sid

"I-I...I..." Sid mumbled trying to reply to Ronnie Anne despite her shocked state

"I YELLED! I SCREAMED! I BEGGED YOU TO GET DOWN OR ELSE YOU'D GET HURT! BUT YOU JUST IGNORED ME AND RISKED YOUR LIFE FOR A STUPID PAPER YOU WANTED TO GIVE TO ME! HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU NOT TO RISK YOURSELF LIKE THAT FOR ME! WHAT?! WERE YOU DEAF WHEN I SAID THAT?!" Ronnie Anne yelled in a cracked voice due to the tears in her eyes at Sid angrily

"I-I'm sorry I...I.." Sid mumbled in a lower voice tone trying to reply as tears started to form in her eyes again

"WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT IN THAT PAPER THAT YOU HAD TO DO THIS?! TELL ME!" Ronnie Anne commanded furiously

"I-it's...it's.." Sid stuttered trying to tell Ronnie Anne about the letter's contents but then she looked at her face, she never saw Ronnie Anne this angry before, not to mention she was very scared and shocked on top of that, all this in addition to Sid's state of shock and fear from Ronnie Anne's sudden outburst made her think of the worst possibilities, and if the slap hurt her a lot both emotionally and physically then the confession now would lead to a greater pain felt, so out of cowardice she sighed to herslef before speaking up "I...I can't tell you.." Sid finally replied in a sad tone

"You can't tell me? YOU CAN'T TELL ME?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL ME?! YOU ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF WHATEVER WAS IN THAT PAPER AND YOU'RE REFUSING TO TELL ME?!" Ronnie Anne screamed madly at Sid's refusal to tell her the truth not caring for the tears in her eyes or her scared anxious tone

"J-just let it go Ronnie Anne I'm OK now..please.." Sid begged shyly on the verge of bursting into tears

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO LET FO OF IT SID! I AT LEAST NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S THE CAUSE OF THIS STUPID RISK!" Ronnie Anne yelled still determined to know what was in the letter

"WHY DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! I THOUGHT IT WAS NORMAL FOR US TO HIDE STUFF FROM EACH OTHER NOW!" Sid finally yelled back with tears in her eyes

"WHY? WHY?! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING THIS AFTER WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT ANYWAYS?!...Wait...ARE YOU STILL UPSET ABOUT ME KEEPING A SECRET FROM YOU?! ARE YOU FOR REAL RIGHT NOW?!" Ronnie Anne yelled back with a new level of anger and frustration

Sid finally realised what she said upon hearing Ronnie's response and instantly regretted it, so she calmed down and lowered her voice slightly before talking again "I-I...*sigh*..I'm just sorry but I can't tell you, you shouldn't bother yourself anyway it's not that important" Sid replied trying to calm herself and Ronnie Anne down

"*Sigh* Considering how immature you are I wouldn't be surprised if it was really nothing important, let's just go home" Ronnie Anne replied sternly as she got up and took the indigo box while Sid stayed sitting still looking at something on the ground "Sid come on let's go" Ronnie Anne insisted

"R-right, sorry I'm coming" Sid said as she snapped back into reality before picking up something from the ground with a frown, in all her frustration and anger Ronnie Anne didn't notice the jasmine flower that fell off her head, and it just reminded her of how quickly this "date" went downhill, just a few hours ago Ronnie Anne called her gorgeous when she put that flower in her hair, now she didn't even notice it was gone, then again, in her state of fury she didn't seem to notice or care about how sad and guilty Sid looked or how hurtful her last words were "Considering how immature you are I wouldn't be surprised if it really was nothing important" she knew that Ronnie Anne was just mad and worried but at the same time those words really hurt her. and it just confirmed to her that she really has no chance with her, she messed up this day horribly, and with that realisation she sighed sadly before taking the flower and putting it in her pocket before walking down the hill with Ronnie Anne, but not before taking one last look at the giant tree which made her shudder slightly specially at the sight of the broken branch, the spot where they cuddled turned to a spot of a very unfortunate memory

The walk back home basically summed up how bad this day turned out, with awkward silence and zero eye contact between the two frowning girls who were walking slowly on the sidewalks through the town, their ears blocking all outside voice of the stray dogs, cars and any other noise which wasn't each other's footsteps, and as time went on the silence became more awkward and even scary for Sid, the little girl had no clue how that incident would affect their relationship with one another, she knew Ronnie Anne deeply cared about her, heck that's the reason she saved her in the first place, but she couldn't help but feel their relationship would become worse for some reason, she was very unsure whether things between her and Ronnie Anne will stay the same way after this, and that's why every moment of silence made her more and more scared.

As time passes on and they get closer to the building Sid would try to put a hand on Ronnie's shoulder or speak up to break the silence, but seeing how she didn't even bat her an eye and instead focusing on something in her arms made Sid give up trying, so everytime she tried to say anything she eventually sighed in defeat and just kept walking. However, what she's oblivious to is what Ronnie Anne has been thinking through the whole walk to the building, as she was staring down at the indigo box in her arms she began thinking back to what happened on the hill, from her miracle jump to save Sid all the way to her final sigh of frustration after her state of fury, thinking back Ronnie Anne realised she might have been harsh on Sid, as she started thinking to herself about how she treated Sid back there and the more she remembered how she acted and what she said she more she eternally cringed at herself, once again she proved to herself how immature she is emotionally, she didn't need to go that hard on Sid, and now thanks to her idiocy this awkward scary silence happened, and possibly Sid can never feel safe and normal around her again, she needed to apologize, and she used all the time of the walk to think of a fitting apology to fix this

More time went on and they finally arrived at the building making Sid frown immensely as this day together was finally over, as she was about to climb up the stairs of the building she felt Ronnie's hand on her shoulder prompting her to look back at her in confusion

"Sit down Sid...I need to tell you something" Ronnie Anne said looking at the ground

"O-ok sure..." Sid replied hesitantly before sitting on the stairs, she couldn't help but be very nervous about what Ronnie Anne has to say, after all why does she want to tell her anything now after being silent all the way to their home? Except if she...wanted to end their friendship, that thought alone terrified the half-asian to no end, the moment she thought of how Ronnie Anne would end their friendship just made her sweat nervously, as Ronnie Anne sat down by her side before taking a deep breath then breathing out

"Sid...I'm sorry.." Ronnie Anne said in a sad tone

"S-sorry for what?" Sid replied nervously still fearing the worst

"I'm sorry for what I said back there, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for pressuring you into saying anything and I'm sorry for hurting you...in more ways than one..." Ronnie Anne replied before she took a look at the palm of her hand making her remember that slap she gave to Sid, the sound of the impact when her hand hit Sid's cheek hard ringed in her head and caused her to visibly cringe and form some tears of regret in her eyes, and Sid noticed that immediately

"Ronnie Anne...are you ok?" Sid asked in a concerned tone as she slowly put a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Y-you're too good for me you know that? Even after everything I said...and...that slap I gave you..you still care if I cry or not?" Sid asked in a cracked voice as more tears escaped her eyes

"I mean..yeah..I'll admit the things you said really hurt me...and the slap still left a little bit of a mark, but I know I deserved that, I shouldn't have taken this dumb risk, so I understand why you did all this" Sid replied sadly

"NO! YOU DIDN'T DESERVE TO GET HURT LIKE THIS! I COULD HAVE JUST SCOLDED YOU NORMALLY BUT I WENT OUT OF MY WAY JUST TO HURT YOU LIKE THAT! I didn't care for your tears...I didn't care for the fear in your voice and tone...I didn't even care for the pain you felt from that slap...I just kept going and going without caring at all how hurt you were, I'm really sorry Sid...I'm really really sorry..." Ronnie Anne replied to Sid with tears flowing out of her eyes quickly desperately apologising to Sid in a cracked voice

"Ronnie Anne.." Sid said in a comforting tone as she used her hand to gently move Ronnie's face and make it face her directly at she stared into her teary eyes with a small smile prompting both girls to blush slightly "..first of all, I'm sorry too for not listening to you and risking myself back there...if it wasn't for you I...I don't even want to think about it...and secondly, you have no idea how much these words mean to me Ronnie Anne" Sid said softly as small tears started forming in her eyes again, but not for the same reason and emotion

"*Sniff*...what do you mean?" Ronnie Anne asked in confusion

"I was scared not gonna lie, but not of you, I was scared that my first real friend...actually feels that way about me..I thought that was the reason you didn't want to talk to me through the whole walk..." Sid replied in a broken voice trying her best not to burst into tears

"No Sid no! All of this is completely wrong I promise! I don't really think that way about you it was just a stupid fit of rage because I can't control my emotions and I go too far and say stupid things like that! And that's what I was thinking of during the whole walk believe me! I kept thinking of how harsh on you I was and I tried thinking of a fitting apology to you, I'm really sorry Sid, I promise you I would never hurt you like this intentionally! Heck, I promise I won't hurt you again! Just please forgive me I beg of you!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed in a broken voice reassuring Sid and begging her for forgiveness with tears in her eyes

"I can see that now, stop crying my sweet Ronnie Anne, I forgive you, but only if you forgive me for the dumb stunt I pulled" Sid replied in a soft tone wiping off the tears from Ronnie's eyes and face reassuring her best friend and smiling at her warmly making Ronnie Anne herself form a small smile on her face as well

"I forgive you too Sid, I forgive you, so we're cool?" Ronnie Anne asked with a smile after assuring Sid

"We're cool" Sid replied happily prompting both girls to launch themselves at each other and hug each other tightly, feeling each other's warmth and arms feeling a huge worry removed from them and as well as an incredible esctacy like they never felt in a long time, even shedding a few tears of happiness on each other's shoulders, eventually after a minute of embracing each other they pull back staring at each other in the eyes with a huge smile before blushing slightly when they realized how close their faces were to each other

"S-say Sid, is your cheek still in pain?" Ronnie Anne asked with concern making Sid slightly rub her cheek to check

"Mmmm not really, I can definitely tell which one got slapped but I'm not sure I feel any pain anymore" Sid replied rubbing her cheek

"Well I wanna do something else to apologize and make sure" Ronnie Anne said before grabbing Sid's face gently and kissing her cheek softly making Sid's eyes widen and turning her face completely red "I-I know this sounds silly but I wanted to kiss your pain spot to make it feel better just to make sure" Ronnie Anne said with a smile blushing slightly

"N-NO! I LIKED THAT! I REALLY LIKED THAT!" Sid exclaimed panicly with a shocked expression making Ronnie Anne hugged slightly before she realised something

"Oh yeah! I still didn't give you mom's thanks for breakfast bot, here" Ronnie Anne said before gently using her hand to clear Sid's hair to see her forehead clearly

"Ronnie Anne what are you-" Sid tried to ask before she felt Ronnie's lips touch her forehead causing her heart to skip a beat

"She really liked breakfast bot as you can see" Ronnie Anne said softly

"I'm glad she did!" Sid exclaimed with wide eyes and a wider smile making Ronnie Anne laugh, it was then that she received a notification from her phone, she checked it and saw it was a text from her one and only white haired friend Lincoln

"Say Ronnie Anne, get Sid and come to your apartment once you two are done for today ok?" The text said making Ronnie Anne rub her chin in curiousity

"What is it?" Sid asked

"Well Lincoln wants us both to come to my apartment, do you mind that?" Ronnie Anne replied

"Nah let's do it!" Sid replied enthusiasticly

The two girls then ran up to Ronnie Anne's apartment before they opened the door slightly and saw the place completely dark due to the lights closed making the two girls slightly confused, they eventually opened the door completely and carefully entered the quiet dark apartment

"Ummm, is anyone here?" Ronnie Anne called out slightly worried, she felt something suddenly hold her hand and almost yelled before recognizing it's touch and feel and realising it was Sid holding her hand, the two girls then walked slowly looking for lights trying to observe their surroundings as good as they can when they suddenly saw the lights turn on

"SURPRISE!" Suddenly many combined voices shouted at once scaring the two girls and making them yell in surprise as Sid jumped in Ronnie's arms, however they eventually looked around and realised who caused the noise, as the Casagrandes except Rosa and the Changs along with Lincoln and Lori were smiling at the two girls

"Mom? Dad? Adelaide? What are you three doing here?" Sid asked in confusion as she got off Ronnie Anne

Becca giggled as she got to Sid and lifted her in the air like a baby before holding her in a headlock making her confused "Well answer this first Sidums, you think you can just make one of our neighbors' job easier and not tell us about it you little rascal? Come here you sweet bundle of naive kindness you!" Becca exclaimed as she ruffled Sid's hair and laughed wholeheartedly

"Hey mom stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Sid exclaimed whining embarrassingly

"Don't try to resist Sid, she'll just make you more embarrassed" Ronnie Anne said teasingly

"Yeah you should know a thing or two about that wouldn't you?" Maria said with a smirk making Ronnie Anne blush slightly

"Hehe. Well what are you three doing here? And what's with the "surprise"? Sid asked in confusion prompting her father and sister to rush to her and hug her while she's in her mother's arms

"We're so proud of you sweetheart, we heard from the Casagrandes how you fixed this robot just for Mrs.Santiago to eat better, so we thought we'd make you something as a present" Stanley replied tightly hugging his daughter

"And that's when Lincoln suggested to us to bake a cake! But we didn't know which flavour of type you preferred so we had to ask the Changs for help" Bobby said ruffling Lincoln's hair

"And because he's a sweet little brother and not at all because he made me drive at late night hours to get here making me exhausted I forced- I mean he went and bought the ingredients necessary, but we still needed time" Lori said patting an unamused Lincoln with a smirk

"And that's why it's a good thing Ronnie Anne had this idea in the first place, she knew she could keep Sid busy while Mrs.Rosa works on the cake and take her time, right Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln said poking Ronnie Anne with his elbow making her confused

"Wait, Ronnie Anne you planned this for me?" Sid asked with a hopeful smile

"I did? I-I mean yeah! I did! I wanted to thank you for what you did for mom and us" Ronnie Anne replied lying nervously with a sheepish smile

"Mom...put me down for a second" Sid asked calmly as Becca obliged and put Sid down, the second her feet touched the floor she hopped on Ronnie Anne hugging her tightly making both girls fall on the ground, as Ronnie Anne was at first surprised but eventually hugged back with a smile, giving Lincoln a thumbs up and a wink which he replied with too

"Alright is the special girl here? Cause I have her delicious cake here!" Rosa exclaimed as she came out of the kitchen with a square cake half made of chocolate cake and the other half made of vanilla chocolate, covered with some cherry wrapped in cream on it's edges

"EEEEE! I LOVE THIS SO MUCH MRS.CASAGRANDE THANK YOU!" Sid exclaimed hopping up and down rapidly in excitement before running to get her piece

After eating four pieces of the cake on her own Sid rubbed her tummy in satisfaction and signed happily while Ronnie Anne was just watching Adelaide, CJ and Carl throw Hector's shirt around to each another as he tried to desperately catch it, meanwhile Becca and Maria were talking together with Maria having a small blush on her face which Becca didn't seem to really mind, Carlos was wowing Stanley with the history of trains and tracks and great train conductors while Stanley listened in awe like a kid, meanwhile Bobby and Lori were cuddling on the couch watching Ana Ronalda with Lincoln sitting on a chair besides them

"Aaaah I never get bored of this part Babe" Bobby said softly

"Aww, the masked villain was revealed to be her twin all along! How cute" Lori said with a soft expression

"I hate my life" Lincoln simply said with a dumbfounded expression looking like he regretted every decision he made up to this point in life making Ronnie Anne laugh wholeheartedly

"Ronnie Anne...today was a weird kinda dramatic and traumatic day but I loved it, seriously thank you for all this" Sid said putting a hand on Ronnie's shoulder

"Sid...I'm really glad you did...but I have something important to tell you" Ronnie Anne said sternly before standing up, in this current state she knew Sid was very happy and satisfied, and after all what they went the today she felt like seeing Sid so happy is the perfect chance to tell her about her feelings, after all, Lincoln planned all this just to help her get Sid to like her the same way, and without him this "date" wouldn't even happen in the first place, and so she decided to end it all this night, knowing there won't be a better opportunity, so she took a deep breath and collected her thoughts

(_OK...this is it...I have to tell her...but what if she doesn't feel the same way? No it doesn't matter she won't be mad...right? A-and even then what if I go mad and just hurt her again?.And in front of her own family! I've already made mom's life hard enough, the last she needs is an argument with our neighbors...but would she even side with me? Would she even be supportive? m-maybe I shouldn't tell Sid now...but all of Lincoln's hard work will go to waste...but I could hurt Sid more than I already did today...DAMMIT RONNIE ANNE WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?! WHY CAN'T YOU STOP BEING AN OVERREACTIVE SCAREDY CAT! ...Why am I even doing this?...Sid doesn't deserve someone like me...and I don't wanna hurt her...I'm sorry Lincoln...I'm sorry for being a stupid coward...I'll never be able to tell her how I feel...) _ Ronnie Anne thought to herself not noticing the tears flowing from her eyes and the sweat dripping from all over her body

"Ronnie Anne...are you ok?" Sid asked in a concerned tone snapping Ronnie back into reality, everything around her changed completely, as the the two families had their eyes on them with concerned expressions which made her sweat even more and form more tears in her eyes

"I-I'm ok, don't worry about me" Ronnie Anne replied but couldn't help but do so in a cat voice due to her tears, it was only then she realised how she looked as she stared at her arms in horror and felt the tears in her face, she visibly shaked at the realisation that everyone is staring at her because of her state, she just ruined everyone's fun like an idiot...

"Ronnie Anne you're not ok tell me what's wrong" Sid said in concern standing up and getting closer to Ronnie Anne and tried to hold her hand to comfort her, but Ronnie Anne just stepped back nervously making everyone even more concerned, she looked around frantically looking at the worried expressions on everyone's faces, but one in particular broke her fastly beating heart...the sight of her mother looking at her stressfully and worryingly, for the first time on forever today she saw her mother without any worries, stress or tiredness, this was her first great day in a long while and she had to ruin it by her dumb insecurities, making more tears fall from her eyes as she realised how much of a mess up she was today, from making Sid cry and hurting her, to wasting Lincoln's hard work and ruining the first stress-free day her mother had in literal months, her breaking moment was seeing her mother slowly step towards her assumingly to comfort her but Ronnie Anne stepped back, she didn't deserve to be comforted, and others tried to approach her as well, but it just made the latina feel more guilty as she stood against the wall of the hallway visibly shaking

"Ronnie Anne..."Sid said as she tried to approach her best friend confused about her state

"I...I'm sorry everyone...I really am..." those were the last words she said in a sad tone by Ronnie Anne before running off to her room ignoring her family's shouts calling out to her and Sid running after her but she was too late, as Ronnie Anne closed the door behind her making Sid knock on it aggressively

"RONNIE ANNE OPEN UP PLEASE! I KNOW THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG!" Sid yelled begging to be allowed entry but to no avail, as she heard no response from the other side of the door

"I'M NOT LEAVING TILL YOU OPEN UP THIS DOOR!" Sid yelled hoping for Ronnie Anne to respond but yet again no response, so she sighed sadly and sat against the door waiting for her crush to open up, both figuratively and literally

"Ronnie Anne...please come out.." Sid said as tears started flowing from her eyes "I'm not leaving...I'm not.." Sid insisted expecting any response, but none was heard

"*Sigh*...if I have to stay here all night...I'll do it.." Sid said with a determined expression as she leaned against the door preparing to wait as long as possible to help Ronnie Anne...even if it takes her all the time in the world

* * *

**A/N:Ima end it here, hope you enjoyed this one!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:I hope y'all are enjoying this story so far, please do tell me what you think of this chapter if you want and ****enjoy**

* * *

Sid was leaning against the door of Ronnie Anne's room sitting and waiting desperately for Ronnie Anne to open it up when the Casagrandes came to the hallway in front of her room with looks of concern on their eyes, all of them unsure of how to deal with the issue in hand and all of them too scared to speak a word which would make this situation worse, eventually Rosa finally walked to the sitting Sid and put a hand on her shoulder

"Little Sid...please go back to your apartment with your family, we'll take care of this" Rosa said in a low tone rubbing Sid's shoulders to comfort her

"No, tell them to go to the apartment without me I have to stay here for Ronnie Anne" Sid replied sternly making Rosa sigh

"My dear please, your family will be worried and Ronnie Anne might not even come out of her room tonight" Rosa said trying her best to make Sid go back to her apartment

"Just tell them I'll sleepover, bring me a pillow from the couch and I'll sleep on it I don't care, I will not leave this spot" Sid replied sounding even more serious and determined, refusing to move till she comforts her best friend

"Sid please my deary this might be a family issue that we need to take care of and I don't want you to be involved in it" Rosa said desperately trying one more time to convince the 12-year old

"With all due respect Mrs.Casagrande if it is a family issue then I will be involved in it, Ronnie Anne isn't just my best friend...she's like family to me too, she means a lot to me and I refuse to leave unless I make sure she's ok, I know you're worried about me but I'm not budging I'm sorry" Sid said in a cold tone yet again refusing to move, meanwhile the Changs and the loud siblings were watching the sight from the living room with worried faces, as eventually Becca sighed and went to her daughter before leaning to her level and putting a hand on her other shoulder

"You're not gonna leave her alone are you?" Becca simply asked making Sid simply shake her head prompting her mother to sigh

"Stanley, get Adelaide and let's get back upstairs, she's made her mind already, take good care of my daughter for the night will you Maria?" Becca said looking at Maria with a smile

"S-sure Becca I promise" Maria replied with slightly pink cheeks

"Well, good night sweetheart, and good luck with Ronnie Anne" Becca said in a caring tone as she kissed Sid's forehead before walking away out of the apartment with Stanley and Adelaide, but not before the three took one last look at Sid in concern, hoping she'd decide otherwise, but seeing her determination and seriousness sealed the deal, she was not budging, and with that they exited the apartment and went to their own

Meanwhile the two loud siblings were watching everything going on in a confused state of concern, specially Lincoln who felt worried this party might have been the reason she felt so nervous but he wasn't sure why

"Lincoln...I think we have to go" Lori told her little brother

"No, there's something bothering Ronnie Anne and I have to help her, and I think it has to do with...you know..." Lincoln replied in a sad tone

"Lincoln come on I know you're concerned but-"

"But nothing Lori, I have to help her, I understand if you want to go on your own but I'm staying to help" Lincoln interrupted Lori in a stern tone making Lori sigh before calling a certain number making Lincoln confused

"Hello mom, just calling to say we're staying over at the Casagrandes tonight... yeah don't worry we know where to sleep...yes don't worry about Lincoln I'm sure he can sleep for one night without his Bun-bun...alright thanks, love you too mom" Lori said calling her mother on her phone and the second she hung up she felt Lincoln's wrapped around her tightly catching her slightly off guard

"Thanks a lot Lori, it really means a lot to me" Lincoln said with a smile hugging his big sister

"Hehe, anytime twerp" Lori replied as she hugged back and petted his hair, they hugged for a few more seconds before Lincoln let go and ran to the hallway to sit besides Sid against the door

"I suppose you're doing the same Lincoln?" Rosa asked prompting Lincoln to nod

"Fine fine, I should go make dinner now unfortunately, maybe her favourite dish will help comfort her...whatever her issue is...try to figure out the problem and talk to her everyone" Rosa said in a concerned tone before going to the kitchen as Lori followed her inside

"Let me help you Mrs.Casagrande, it's the least I could do" Lori said in a comforting tone

"Thank you Lori deary, my mind isn't fully focused attention the moment" Rosa replied as she and Lori started cooking for the others at Ronnie's door as they were all in a state of awkward silence unsure of what to do, the only sound being the sound of something inside Ronnie's room

"Soo...does anyone have an idea to convince her to talk about her problem? I kept trying to call her phone to talk but she won't pick up" Carlos asked breaking the silence prompting Maria to walk to the door "Sweetheart, please let me in, I'm your mother Ronnieta I'll help you, just please let me come in" Maria pleaded softly, suddenly they heard the sound from inside the room get louder and louder making everyone confused

"Ronalda come on, just open the door so we can talk, at least tell me...what are you doing in there?" Maria asked desperately trying to get her daughter to say anything, wondering about what she's doing inside her room

* * *

_(I'm really an idiot) _Ronnie Anne thought to herself as she sat on her bed and picked up a small tennis ball before repeatedly throwing it on the wall as it bounces back to her

_(I made Sid cry, I wasted Lincoln's hard work, I ruined mom's first relaxed day in months, I messed up a lot today...if only I can express my emotions like a normal person none of this would have happened...but no...I had to be a screw up...as usual) _Ronnie Anne thought as she started throwing it with increasing strength and force, before hearing her best friends insist on staying outside her room till she comes out and hearing her mother's pleading to talk with her, the thought of them still being concerned enough to want to help her after all this just made the girl madder at herself which made her throw the ball harder and harder

_(I don't get her! Why is mom insisting on taking care of me and comforting me?! It's the first day she relaxed in months and I __ruined it for her! She shouldn't bother herself with me so much, why can't I just be normal?!) _Ronnie Anne thought to herself angrily as she threw the ball so hard it cracked the wall and made a crater in it

"*Sigh*...mom please go away" Ronnie Anne said to her mother

"Ronalda I am not going away till you tell me what's wrong, why were you so nervous back there?" Maria asked sternly

"I-it's nothing to bother yourself with...just...get back to having fun for the first time in forever" Ronnie Anne replied trying to drive her mother away

"Ronnie Anne listen to me, I will not enjoy the rest of the day till I know what's wrong, please sweetie...just let me in...if you don't wanna talk about it to others then talk about it to me, please Ronalda..please..I'm worried about you.." Maria begged from behind the door with tears in her eyes, making her voice a bit cracked, Ronnie Anne couldn't help but pity her mother, all she wanted was to make sure her daughter was ok, and so was everyone behind that door, but she was still a bit hesitant to tell her, she still feared the worst, and at this thought she looked at the video Lincoln sent her earlier today, her mom looked so happy and excited to see her, seeing that hug alone filled Ronnie Anne with a warm feeling, and seeing that smile and face reminded her of how happy she was earlier today, but now there she was, desperately begging to talk to her just to make sure she's ok, so with all that in mind she decided to finally stop ruining her mother's day and confess to her, not caring if she thinks differently of her or not, so she took a deep breath before responding "Ok mom, but I want to talk to you and only you, I don't want anyone else hearing this conversation" Ronnie Anne replied making Maria smile slightly and wipe her few tears

"Of course Ronnieta! I'm sorry everyone but that's the only way she'd tell us, please go away for now and I'll tell you how it went" Maria said to everyone

"W-what? I can't do that! I have to know what's wrong!" Sid exclaimed refusing to move

"I'm sorry Sid we all do, but if we want Ronnie Anne to be able to open up to at least someone we have no choice" Bobby said putting a hand on her shoulder

"*Sigh* fine just...just please make sure she's ok Mrs.Casagrande" Sid replied in a defeated tone as everyone eventually obliged with Ronnie's wishes and everyone went on their way, with Lincoln thinking to go watch some TV in the hopes Maria would be able to help Ronnie Anne when he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Lincoln, I want you to come with me, I need to talk to you" Sid said to Lincoln sternly

"S-sure" Lincoln replied as Sid lead Lincoln out of the apartment to a place where they can talk

"Ok Ronnieta, I'm all alone, please open the door and let me in" Maria said asking Ronnie Anne to open the door, and in response Ronnie simply opened the door slowly making sure no one was around before letting her in and opening the door behind her

Maria sat on the bed gesturing for Ronnie Anne to sit besides her to which the daughter obliged, sitting besides her on her bed before taking a deep breath in preparation to tell her the truth

"Well mom, I suppose you want to know what the deal was back there" Ronnie Anne said as Maria nodded in agreement

"Well...here's the thing...I lately discovered something about myself that I'm scared to admit..and I tried saying it back there but..I looked at all of you and I just couldn't...I wasn't just scared I felt..guilty" Ronnie Anne said in a low tone

"What do you mean Ronalda? I'm still quite confused, why were you afraid about us knowing anything? Why did you feel guilty? *Gasp* Ronalda you didn't-"

"No mom I didn't break the law...this time...but it's rather something else, I already told Bobby and Carl about it but...I'm still scared to tell you, I-I'm just worried you might see me differently or...or even worse" Ronnie Anne interrupted Maria in a slightly scared tone as small tears formed in her eyes thinking of the worst possible outcomes to this talk, in her deep thoughts she didn't notice the tears or her visible shaking, which why she was caught off guard by Maria's arms gently wrapping her and pulling her into her mother's chest right under her breasts, as she softly ran her hand across her daughter's hair trying her best to comfort her, and eventually Ronnie Anne simply hugged back, embracing her beloved mother tightly and feeling the warmth of her hug, as slowly her negative thoughts were overshadowed by the comfort in her mother's arms and body, but she still had doubts she needed to assure

"Before I tell you anything...I'm sorry mom...for the first time in forever you had the chance to just relax and be happy and stress free after work...and I messed it up for you...you work so hard for me and the rest of us and you deserved just knew day with no worries or exhaustion, please forgive me" Ronnie Anne said in a sad tone feeling more tears forming in her eyes

"Oh Ronalda sweetheart.." Maria said as she grabbed her daughter's cheek and gently moved it to face her and look her in the eyes to wipe her tears "...I'll admit that I hate going through all this exhaustion and stress and what not, but let me tell you something, every time I see you and Bobby's cute faces and amazing smiles, I know that it's all worth it in the end, I know you don't like how much I go through for you Ronnie Anne but know this, I will work for a whole week nonstop just to make sure you're genuinely happy, because you make it worth it Ronnieta, and I'mt proud of how far you've come, so please, tell me what's wrong, I could never see you differently Ronalda, let alone hate you, you'll always my sweet caring pain in the butt" Maria said softly with a warm smile as she hugged Ronnie Anne tightly comforting her scared daughter, Ronnie Anne couldn't help but cry at her mother's words and hug back squeezing her tightly. Ronnie Anne let some more tears flow in her shoulder before breaking the hug and wiping away her tears with a smile, she was now fully assured with nothing to worry her, and with that she took a deep breath before finally admitting

"Mom...I'm into girls...there I said it" Ronnie Anne admitted nervously

"Huh...neat! So how did you know sweetheart?" Maria asked enthusticly slightly confusing Ronnie Anne

"Umm well that's kinda the crazy part here...it's my bestie...Sid..I kinda have a huge crush on her" Ronnie Anne said with a small blush and shy smile

"God those Changs really have the effect on us huh?" Maria said with a small laugh

"Yeah..hehe...wait what do you mean by we?" Ronnie Anne asked slightly confused

"Well...Sid's mom sure is something isn't she? Hehe" Maria replied with a shy smile and a blushy face making Ronnie Anne blink twice and look at her in a dumbfounded expression

"W-what?! Ok ok let's set some things straight, first of all, you're bisexual?! You never told us that! Secondly, you have a crush on _MRS.CHANG?!"_ Ronnie Anne exclaimed with a dumbfounded expression, genuinely confused at her mother's response

"Oh please Ronalda can you blame me? Her hair, her cute little freckles, her strength and caring nature, she's pretty...cute...b-besides, I came out to your abuelo and abuela when I was three years older than you, along with your tio too" Maria replied with a small blush making Ronnie Anne even more confused

"I-I...I feel really stupid right now...I really feel like I should have known this sooner" Ronnie Anne said facepalming at herself

"It's ok sweetheart we came in terms to our sexualities a long time ago, so we never really thought it'd be important to tell you, so I'm telling you don't be worried about anything, your familia will always be here to support and love you. And if it's Sid who'll make you happy, then we'll be happy as well" Maria told Ronnie Anne in a soft tone ruffling her hair making the latina smile slightly

"Thanks mom, you'rd the best" Ronnie Anne simply replied before embracing her mother tightly with hints of happy tears in her eyes

"It's ok Ronnieta, I'm glad you're ok now, now is that what's been bothering you back there?" Maria asked wanting to make sure her daughter is fully comforted

"W-well...it's a bit of a story" Ronnie Anne replied in a low tone making her mother raise her eyebrows. She went on to tell her about Lincoln's idea to go out with Sid and make it seem like a date to help her make Sid like her back, as well as the things he did to help through the date and that the whole party was his idea, which is why she felt anxious about not telling Sid her feelings back there in fear of wasting all of his hardwork, she also told her about the horrifying incident at the tree where Sid almost met her doom, the recalling of the incident made Ronnie Anne shake and sweat many times, even driving her to the verge of crying, but whenever that happened Maria would wrap her arms around her, embracing her and comforting her, and with that she explained how afraid she was of her reaction if Sid rejected her

"So yeah...I'm not worried that Sid wouldn't like me back...I'm afraid of what I would do if she rejected me, I don't know how to handle my emotions and...and the last time that happened I slapped her in the face and said hurtful things...I don't want to do this to her again...never!" Ronnie Anne replied in a shaky tone curling herself into a ball, Maria hated seeing her beloved Ronalda like that specially at this age, she shouldn't be concerning herself with her emotions and love and worries, she should be having fun and getting in trouble like she always does, she should be enjoying her childhood like kids her age do, and have good times with her best friend...and that's the thought she figured out what to tell Ronnie Anne with...so with that in mind she simply put a hand on Ronnie's shoulder grabbing her attention and facing her

"Ronalda darling, I know you're very scared to your bones now, and I understand that, but I think I know how you can deal with that when confessing to her" Maria said comforting her daughter

"How? I'm both scared that Sid will be mad at me for loving her that way and scared I might hurt her due to the wreck that is my emotional handling, how can I confess to her with both of those in mind?" Ronnie Anne asked her mother desperately

"Oh Ronalda my dear, you keep saying how much you and Sid are best friends, yet you don't seem to fully grasp that meaning of it seems you may have forgotten it" Maria replied with a smile

"What do you mean?" Ronnie Anne asked in confusion

"Well...best friends respect each other's feelings don't they? Then Sid could never be mad at you for having feelings for her, unless she wasn't a true friend" Maria replied explaining

"Of course she is! She's my best frie-...oooh..._ooooooh._...gosh I feel even more stupid now" Ronnie Anne said understanding her mother's point and smacking her forehead

"It's OK Ronnie, and remember also, you won't be scared to tell Sid once you know this and the fact that despite your feelings getting rejected or not...the worst case scenario is that you two will stay friends...and from all what you told me about her I believe she'll comfort you if she sees you being bummed out, so there's no reason for you to be extreme with your emotions now so don't worry about possibly bursting out at her" Maria said trying to assure her daughter

"Are you sure? I just don't want to hurt her" Ronnie Anne said in concern

"Ronnie Anne, what you did back there was because of how worried you were about her, I know for a fact you would not hurt her or make her feel terrible over rejecting you, because you love her Ronnie Anne, even more than _you _could imagine, and I saw that yesterday in your sleep with her" Maria said with a smirk making Ronnie Anne blush, but behind that blush was a huge relief inside her, she now knew how to finally tell Sid everything know and for all, she always she couldn't love her mother than she already has, but in this talk alone she proved her wrong multiple times

"Hehe, I guess you're right mom...thanks a lot...again..but do you really think she'll like me back?" Ronnie Anne asked curiously now feeling hugely relieved and confident

"Well there's only one way to find out isn't there you little gremlin?" Maria asked back

"You know what?...Yeah...there is only one way to find out" Ronnie Anne replied with her confident tone back to her again making Maria smile widely

"So what are you gonna do Ronnie Anne?!" Maria asked in a loud tone hyping up her daughter

"I'm gonna go to Sid..."

"And?"

"Apologise to her for earlier.."

"And?!"

"AND TELL HER I LOVE HER MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF!"

"YES! THAT'S MY RONALDA GO GET HER MY SWEET PAIN IN THE BUTT!" Maria exclaimed happily encouraging her daughter jokingly

"I WILL!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed running out of her room when she suddenly stopped in her tracks

"But first.." Ronnie Anne said before running back to Maria and jumping on her and wrapping her arms around her neck before giving her cheek a kiss "...thanks mom..I-I...I love you..." Ronnie Anne said shyly feeling a bit embarrassed

"I love you too sweetheart, now go tell her before I do it myself" Maria said jokingly making Ronnie Anne blush and smile widely

"Yes ma'am!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed before running out of her room, searching for Sid all over the apartment while assuring everyone that she's ok, ready to finally confess to Sid and end her emotional rollercoaster

* * *

Sid took Lincoln's hand and ran with him downstairs with a serious face, all the while Lincoln was confused about where they were going until they reached a curtain covering a wall at a certain floor, Sid quickly opened the curtain and pulled Lincoln inside revealing the secret room for him, she let go of his hand then sat on a bean bag chair and gestured him to sit besides her on the chair next to her with a frown, as Lincoln obliged he observed the surroundings of the room and snapped his fingers upon recognizing it

"So that's the secret room Ronnie Anne showed me in one of our vlogs" Lincoln exclaimed with a smile making Sid frown even more

"Of course she told you about the secret room" Sid said rolling her eyes in an unamused tone

"Is something wrong with that?" Lincoln asked in confusion

"No no it's just...nevermind that's not what we're here for, I need to ask you something" Sid replied sternly

"Umm sure go ahead" Lincoln said slightly intimidated by her tone

"What did Ronnie Anne want to tell me?" Sid asked coldly

"Huh?" Lincoln asked confused by her question

"Ronnie Anne said she wanted to tell me something, but she was too nervous and sweaty and worried and...I don't know why...I figured you know what she was going to tell me" Sid said explaining her question. Her response made Lincoln rub his chin before realisation hit him and made his eyes go wide, Ronnie Anne was trying to confess but she got nervous and scared so she ran to her room

"Oh no" Lincoln muttered to himself in a low voice, but not low enough for Sid to not pick on

"I knew you know something! Tell me now what she was going to tell me!" Sid exclaimed

"I-I'm sorry but I can't do that, I promised to keep her secret" Lincoln replied refusing to reveal his friend's secret

"Lincoln please! I need to know! She wanted to tell me about it so I have to know why she was so nervous! I'm worried about her please Lincoln!" Sid begged desperately making Lincoln feel pity for her

"I'm sorry Sid, but it's not my place to tell you about her secret, I understand you're worried but I can't do it" Lincoln replied feeling slightly guilty making Sid sigh sadly

"Of course she'd be confident telling to you but not me, I'm nowhere near close to her as you, and I'll never be anytime soon" Sid said in a sad tone curling herself into a ball on the bean bag chair making Lincoln cringe slightly, if only she knew the truth, but Lincoln knew it wasn't his place to tell her specially with how nervous she is about her feelings, but he still wanted to comfort her in anyway possible

"Don't say that Sid! It took me a long time to get her to be close to me as you are to her, I can tell she cares a lot about you believe me" Lincoln said comforting Sid and putting a hand out her shoulder

"I know but...I don't know I guess I'm just jealous, I know you're her best friend too so she trusts you with everything but I thought at this point we'd be close enough to trust each other with everything y'know?" Sid said sadly, thinking how despite everything Ronnie Anne still can't trust her with some things, which just made her even less optimistic about Ronnie Anne feeling the same way for her, Lincoln however knew that this was nowhere near true

"Sid...I can't tell you what her secret is but know this, it doesn't have to do with you two not being close enough, in fact it's the exact opposite!" Lincoln exclaimed trying his best to reassure Sid grabbing her attention and confusing her

"What do you mean?" Sid asked slightly confused

"She's scared her secret might ruin the friendship between you two, that's why she's scared to tell you, heck she was hesitant to tell me! But she only wanted did that because she wanted help to tell you, she doesn't want to risk any chance of changing your relationship with her to the worse" Lincoln replied showing Sid how much she means to Ronnie Anne

"S-she really cares about our friendship that much?" Sid said with a small smile and a blush

"Of course she does! She always talks about how much you mean to her and how awesome you are during our chats! And believe me she all looks so happy whenever she does that, I can tell she cares a ton about you" Lincoln exclaimed making Sid blush deeper and smile widely

"In fact, she once told me her life here got way better ever since met you Sid" Lincoln said with a smile making Sid's eyes widen, as the words hit the girl sending her to a wave of happiness and disbelief, hearing that those words came from her beloved Ronnie Anne filled her with warmth and comfort, as well as reassurance in her possibility of her feelings being mutual even if a small chance, the happiness she felt drove her to a state of happiness so big it made her smile widely

"S-Sid...are you ok?" Lincoln asked in concern due to the tears of happiness on her face

"Yes Lincoln...yes I am...thanks a lot for telling me...I feel much better, you know how to make a someone feel better, no wonder Ronnie Anne likes you so much" Sid replied with a warm smile her face still red from blushing

"Thanks Sid, that means a lot to me, sorry I can't tell you her secret" Lincoln said softly with a small blush

"It's ok, sorry for my earlier outburst and jealousy, you were just being a good friend" Sid replied apologizing for her behavior earlier

"Hey no harm done. You were just looking out for her, I can really tell you care about her a lot" Lincoln replied assuring Sid and forgiving her

"You know, I think we can be really good friends Lincoln, I don't know a whole lot about you but your care for Ronnie Anne is all I need to know, wanna exchange numbers?" Sid asked with her signature cheery smile

"Sure!" Lincoln replied enthusiasticly as they exchanged phones to record each other's numbers, while doing so Lincoln noticed Sid's background of her and Ronnie sleeping together on the grass under the night, this along with Sid's face and reaction to his comforting words about Ronnie Anne loving her mad him suspicious, Ronnie Anne always claimed she was over the top and cheery, but she was a bit shy when he told her about what Ronnie Anne said about her, he had a thought but he needed to confirm it, eventually they gave each other's phones back and Lincoln decided to get straight to the point

"Sid...do you like Ronnie Anne romantically?" Lincoln asked suddenly

"W-what?! Pffft noooo...noooo what are you talking about silly?! It's not like I _dream of kissing her under the moonlight"_ Sid said with a sheepish smile and a panicy tone failing miserably at hiding her feelings

"Wow, you are not good at hiding this are you?" Lincoln asked realising Sid's feelings for Ronnie Anne

"*Sigh* except with Ronnie Anne...I'm scared to tell her about anything Lincoln, I even tried telling her through a letter but even then I messed up, I just love her more than anything in the world, I'll do the impossible for her, I'll comfort her, I'll help her, but...I could never be honest to her about how I feel.." Sid said sadly

"You're scared she won't like you back and that it'll ruin your friendship right?" Lincoln asked trying to understand Sid

"Yeah...especially since she's my first real friend...and I don't wanna even think about losing her...what can I do..." Sid replied

"Well...let's think about it for a moment Sid...who is Ronnie Anne for you?" Lincoln asked having an idea about how to help Sid

"Well...she's someone I can tell about the things I like without being called weird or obnoxious, she's someone who comforts me when I feel sad, she's someone who will help me just like I help her...we are each other's shoulders to cry on and she cheers me up all the time...she makes me feel special and good and she...she genuinely cares about me...and...and she wouldn't care whether I like her or not..." Sid said raising her head at the realisation "She's someone I can trust to still love me no matter what, whether she loves me back or not she won't care if I have feelings for her because...she's my best friend..." Sid said as tears of happiness started forming in her eyes

"Now you understand why you shouldn't be scared?" Lincoln asked with a smirk

"Oh my god Lincoln you're right! In the midst of trying my best to get her to like me back and my worries about her rejecting me...I forgot that she's my best friend...someone who won't think of me any different for someone like that! She...she loves me Lincoln...and even if not in the way I do it doesn't matter...we'll always stay close, whether we're besties or girlfriends" Sid said with a huge smile as tears of happiness started forming in her eyes

"Well I'm glad I could hel-" Lincoln was interrupted by a Side squeezing him tightly in a loving hug, and despite his surprise he simply hugged back with a smile

"Thanks Lincoln, this really helped me a lot, I'm gonna go tell her now!" Sid said enthusticly before giving Lincoln a small friendly kiss on his cheek making him blush widely "Later Lincoln!" Sid exclaimed before running out of the room leaving a shocked blushy Lincoln behind

"Woah, Ronnie Anne wasn't kidding...she _is _affectionate" Lincoln said feeling his kissed cheek like a dork

"And I wasn't kidding either Ronnie Anne, you and Sid will be holding hands before the end of the week" Lincoln said with a smirk laying back with a smile on the bean bag chair

* * *

**A\N:I'm stopping here for now, what did you think of this one kind reader?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:Just wanted to apologize for the delay on this one, I was working on a gift for one of my friends, anyway I hope you enjoy this one and do tell me your thoughts**!

* * *

Ronnie Anne was running frantically around the apartment, looking for her best friends everywhere she could, all while assuring each member of her family that she's OK now thanks to the talk with her mother, however she started feeling confused when she couldn't find a trace of them anywhere, she even tried calling our for them but no response whatsoever, so she decided to start asking everyone about their whereabouts, however neither her cousins nor their parents knew where they were, and not even her abuelo, abuela or Lori had any idea about it and it just made her confusion rise more and more, Her final stop was Bobby's room, and she thoroughly hopped he would know anything about why they left or they went, so with that she knocked on his door with a determined face to find Sid and Lincoln

"*Yawn* come in" Bobby said in a sleepy tone giving his sister the permission to open his door

"Hey Bobby" Ronnie Anne said in a confident tone with her signature warm smile, and as Bobby got up from his apparent small nap couldn't help but notice that confident and he can't deny it made him smile a bit, specially seeing that little smile on her face, it's like for the first time in forever she had no concerns on her mind, so with that he simply got off his bed and walked to his sister with a smug smile

"Well well haven't seen you so confident in a while nie nie, I was starting to get worried we might have to get used to insecure Anne" Bobby said teasingly while ruffling his sister's hair

"Hey now come on, you know your sister is tougher than that Bobby" Ronnie Anne replied moving his hand away from her hair and laughing prompting him to put a hand on her shoulder

"But for real now, you really had us worried there Ronnie Anne, did the talk with mom fully assure you?" Bobby asked in a caring tone making Ronnie Anne smile warmly at his concern

"Yeah it's OK now, I told mom everything and I feel much better now, she really took it well" Ronnie Anne said happily putting her hand on top of her brother's on her shoulder "Oh and by the way she and tio Carlos are also bisexual" Ronnie Anne said simply making Bobby blink twice in confusion

"Huh...I feel like this was info we were supposed to know a long time ago" Bobby said in a flabbergasted tone with a dumbfounded expression

"I know right!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed "Anyway can you tell me where Sid and Lincoln are? I can't find them anywhere" Ronnie Anne asked in confusion

"Hmm, well I did see her pull Lincoln's arm and tell him she had something important to talk about, and then they just went downstairs somewhere" Bobby replied making Ronnie Anne curious raise her eyebrows in confusion"Hmm odd, well thanks for that I'll look for them downstairs" Ronnie Anne replied as she out of the room and almost out of the apartment when she realised something

_(Hold up...I have a phone..)_ Ronnie Anne thought to herself as she facepalmed at her idiocy before opening her phone and opening her contacts, with Sid's contact [Sid :)] right above Lincoln's [Lame-O] however she was confused as to whom to call first, with her finger hovering over both contacts back and forth still unsure of whom to call first

_(Well I do need to clear my conscious before anything so I think it's better to apologize to Lincoln before anything__, and__ I have to make sure the dork didn't tell her anything) _

Ronnie Anne thought to herself as she finally decided to call Lincoln, and a few seconds passed before she heard her lame-o's voice on the other side

"Hello?" Lincoln asked from his side of the call

"Hey Lincoln" Ronnie Anne greeted in a warm tone

"Oh Ronnie Anne! Are you feeling better now?" Lincoln asked in a concerned tone making Ronnie Anne slightly giggle, his little kind heart will never cease to make her smile

"Much better thanks for asking, I just wanted to say...I'm sorry for what happened back there, you set up this whole party just for me to have a chance with Sid and I ended up making everyone worry, sorry if I wasted your efforts of anything" Ronnie Anne apologized rubbing the back of her head

"Whaaaat? Nah it's OK Ronnie Anne, I'm just glad you feel better now" Lincoln replied assuring Ronnie Anne

"Good" Ronnie Anne replied in a soft tone "Now tell me what you spilled to Sid" Ronnie Anne immediately asked in a stern tone making Lincoln slightly intimidated

"I told her nothing I swear! Heck she's the one who told me a secret not the other way around!" Lincoln replied making Ronnie Anne confused

"A secret? What is it?" Ronnie asked curiously

"Well it isn't my place to tell her, but you should be able to know in about 3...2...1" As Lincoln said the final one a loud aggressive knock was heard it the door surprising Ronnie Anne and making her further confused

"I see that she's here eh? Well see you later Ronnie Anne" Lincoln said as he hung up the call leaving Ronnie Anne dumbfounded

"Oooookaaaay? I guess I'll open the door" Ronnie Anne said to herself as she responded to the knocks and opened the door, and before she can even see who the knocker was she felt a body throwing itself as her and hugging her tightly making her fall to the ground, despite the shocked state she was in the eventually finally recognised the knocker and it was none other than Sid

"S-sid?" Ronnie Anne said in surprise

"You have no idea how happy it made me seeing you open the door of all people, I was worried sick about you" Sid said with a warm smile as she squeezed Ronnie Anne tightly, and Ronnie Anne couldn't help but blush at how close and touchy Sid was, so without saying anything she simply hugged back just as tight

"Yeah don't worry about me now Sid, I'm OK now I promise" Ronnie Anne said in a comforting tone as she caressed Sid's long hair reassuring her bestie, for a while they stayed like that, just embracing each other and enjoying each other's warmth, but eventually they both realised they had something crucial to say and they couldn't wait any longer, so Ronnie Anne pulled back and with hesitation so did Sid, as they both got up with a red colour on their cheeks from blushing

"S-sid...I-I need to tell you something...something important..." Ronnie Anne said rubbing her arm nervously

"So do I, but I feel like we need a fitting spot to tell you...I think you know where I mean" Sid replied with a small smile making Ronnie Anne raise her eyebrows in confusion before both her eyes and her smile widened at the realisation

"Oh I know what you mean alright, Abuela! Me and Sid are going out for some time! Oh and Lori! Lincoln is downstairs if you want anything from him!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed calling out for Rosa and Lori

"OK Mija just don't be out for too late it's getting dark soon" Rosa replied making Sid smile widely as she took Ronnie's hand before running out of the apartment and downstairs eventually out of the building, as Sid kept running holding her hand Ronnie Anne couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly at her excitement while trying to keep up with her

"Hey hey why don't you slow down a bit Sid? The park isn't going anywhere" Ronnie Anne said jokingly

"I know but it's just so important and I have to tell you now!" Sid exclaimed excitedly

"Hehe, glad to see you're back Sid, just try not to tear off my arm from my body on the way" Ronnie Anne said happily as the return of her bestie's over the top and excited attitude

"Glad to see you're back too my tough softie" Sid replied as both girls looked at each other with warm smiles

Eventually Sid finally arrived at the park entrance, and despite the night time the park was nowhere near empty and quiet as the last night they were in it, with some kids still playing all over the place

"Well, I got us here, now you get us to the spot" Sid said pointing at Ronnie Anne who nodded and took Sid's hand while slowly walking through the park looking for the spot they layed down on that night, as she looked all over the area she eventually stopped in place and smiled at a certain spot, a bit curvy, clear without any bushes or trees, and luckily no kid was playing there at all

"There" Ronnie Anne said as she pulled Sid's hand to the spot before they both layed down besides each other looking at the dark sky, nowhere as much stars were sent this time around but it didn't matter, what mattered was that they were watching them together, and they both knew that it was the perfect spot to confess their love

"So I just wanted to say-" Both Ronnie Anne and Sid said at the same time before stopping

"You go first, I insist" Sid said making Ronnie Anne nod before taking a deep breath, it was finally time she told Sid once and for all how she feels about her,so with that she simply sighed before letting out her secret after so long

"Sid...I'm into girls.." Ronnie Anne said

"O-oh! Well that was a bit unexpected...how are you so sure?" Sid asked curiously, slightly hopeful that maybe, just maybe she could be the reason Ronnie Anne knew she was into girls

"Hehe...well..." Ronnie Anne said as she moved towards Sid and grabbed her face gently to face her and look her in the eye, making both her blush before continuing "...there's this girl I met a while back after I got here, and in just a few minutes we...instantly clicked, we just became very close, so close in fact that my abuela was going to lose her job because I wanted her to live as our neighbor..." Ronnie Anne said rubbing the back of her hair in embarrassment using her free hand as Sid couldn't help but feel tears escaping her eyes "...and as time went on we just became closer and closer, she gave me advice on how to connect with my cousin, she keeps complimenting me, hugging me, just doing her best to make sure I feel special, and honestly...she succeeded, thanks to her I always feel good about myself, whenever I feel bad or bummed I can just depend on her to cheer me up..." as Ronnie's mini-speech continued Sid could feel more and more tears flow down her face, and while the sight made Ronnie Anne tear up a bit she had to keep going, and that she did with tears in her eyes "...and if that's not enough, she also had the looks to go with her beautiful self, she has a beautiful face with freckled cheeks that I can caress all day..." Ronnie Anne said while wiping the tears off Sid's eyes and caressing her cheeks "...she has gorgeous hair..." she said while rubbing Sid's hair gently " ...majestic eyes you can get lost in...and to top it all off, she has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, a smile that I know no matter what it will always comfort me and cheer me up..." Ronnie Anne said softly as Sid smiled in response showing Ronnie Anne exactly what she was talking about "...and the more I thought about her...the more I developed feelings for her, but I guess I kept repressing them and keeping them bottled, just ignoring them completely, even though I never felt this way about a girl before...and you know what sealed it for me? What made me realise that I'm in love with her?" Ronnie Anne asked with small tears in her eyes

"*Sniff* What?" Sid asked in a cracked voice due to the tear waterfall falling down her face

"This whole past week...in this week alone she comforted me about my worries about my dad, she helped my mom finally stop skipping her meals, and what finally made me stop denying it...was a kiss..a kiss that was supposed to reassure her that she always have me by her side, a kiss that I gave her to show her that that I'm a true friend to her...it ended up awakening feelings me I have repressed in a long time, I love that girl...I love her to no ends..and while I was scared at first from how'd she react...

scared how'd _I _react if she rejected me...then I realised that even if she doesn't feel the same way we still care about each other, and she will still care about me and love despite everything, and I will never hurt her for her feelings, so I've finally decided to tell her, what do you think?" Ronnie Anne said softly letting out all her feelings for her best friend

"I *sniff* I agree, you should definitely tell her" Sid said smiling widely and wiping her tears of joy, so with that Ronnie Anne holded Sid's hand as their fingers intertwined and looked at her straight in the eye, both their eyes watery but vastly in different amounts, for Sid was leaking waterfalls while Ronnie Anne had small pearl drops on her face

"I love you Sid, I've never loved a girl like I loved you my entire life, and whether you feel the same way or not I don't care! I'll never stop loving you!...I just...I just wanted to get this off my shoulders at last.." Ronnie Anne exclaimed finally confessing her love for her best friend, and just when Sid thought that all tears fell she started crying even harder and laughing wholeheartedly making Ronnie Anne slightly confused and concerned

"W-what's wrong? Why are you laughing like that? Why are you crying like that? Are you OK? Oh my god I messed it up didn't I? I'm really sorry Sid I-" before Ronnie Anne can finish her panicked sentence Sid put a finger on her mouth silencing her and giggling at her concern

"Shhh, just let me tell my secret now" Sid said finally wiping off the last of her tears and taking a deep breath to keep herself together before confessing

"This may come off as surprising but...I'm also into girls" Sid said with a small smile and a blush, and as if it was a turn based game it was Ronnie Anne's turn to cry, as her eyes went wide with small tears forming in her eyes at the possibility, she knew it was too good to be true, but she couldn't help but hope

"There's this girl I met when we first got to great lakes city, I was curious about the city and just excited to see everything in it specially after I finally got away from those fake friends in my old home, she was a cool skating girl with a knack for ridiculously large hot dogs and doing amazing tricks, so in my excitement I thought "Screw it I'll just try skating why not?" and that went as good as you'd expect..." Sid said as both girls started laughing at the incident "...and then she saved me when I was just about to crash, and that was when I heard her beautiful laugh, a laugh that I will always cherish forever, we quickly became besties, and she even introduced me to her friends and it helped me feel like...well not like home..but much better than home, great lakes city is my new home now thanks to her...she's brave, she's strong, sometimes we'd do stupid stuff together, but no matter what we were doing...it always felt special, she even helped cheer up my sister when she was sad over her pet's death, because she never hesitated to help me or cheer me up or even hang out with me, all the time back in my old home I thought I was obnoxious and annoying, I even had to act like someone I wasn't because I was scared being myself will just...scare away people...until I met her..." Sid said softly as tears started leaking from Ronnie's eyes like a river, and Sid just smiled wholeheartedly at she holded Her face gently before continuing "...she taught me to not be ashamed or embarrassed of what I like, for the first time in forever I acted myself around someone and they weren't annoyed at me...in fact..she loved me...she cared about me, she sacrificed doing what she loves just to spend time with me...I never felt so loved by someone outside my family in my whole life, it felt amazing, it made me feel more confident about myself, it was thanks to her that I was a legitimate part of a friend group for the very first time, and if that's not enough..she also has the looks to match her personality, she has a beautiful tanned face with cute little freckles on her cheeks..." Sid said as she touched Ronnie's cheek and wiped the tears of her face "...she has a cute hairstyle..and while not exactly a look, as I said before her laugh is the cutest thing I've ever heard.." Sid said making Ronnie Anne giggle wholeheartedly "...and all that just made me feel weird stuff towards her over time and it just made me so confused, I thought it was the feeling of being happy about having a best friend but..but I always felt she meant more to me and it kinda scared me...she was my best friend and I didn't want to push her away with my feelings so I just ignored them. denied them, refused to admit they even existed...and for a while...it was working...that is till this past week" Sid said with tears in her eyes as Ronnie Anne was crying even harder and smiling widely at each and every word Sid was saying

"Despite how amazing and incredible she was she was always insecure about people liking her, even her own father, and one night I decided to comfort her about it and I promised her that I would make her feel like the happiest girl on earth no matter what, I just hope that I'll be able to keep this promise" Sid said with a smile

"Oh trust me *sniff* I'm pretty sure you are" Ronnie Anne said in a cracked tone making Sid giggle

"And then I fixed a robot to help her mom eat her meals and not skip them and her gratitude was honestly amazing, I never felt so appreciated by someone like that...and it just..made those warm feelings for her start rising again, I wanted to ignore them I really did but her care and love for me just made me feel more and more for her...and what finally made me give up denying...was a kiss, for the first time I told someone about my problems back in my old school and not only did she listen to me and comfort me, she kissed me just to reassure me she was my true friend, but ironically, it was that kiss that made me not see her as just a best friend anymore, it made feel love for her I never felt for anyone in my entire life, I loved her, I loved her to no ends..." Sid said as more tears started escaping her eyes but they were nothing compared to the flood that was Ronnie Anne's tears at the moment, however Sid knew that despite it all she had to continue "...and at first it scared me, what if I lose my best friend? I cared too much about her to even risk telling her the truth, heck I even planned to confess to her using a letter because I was too scared to tell her myself, and that's when I talked with Lincoln and he made me realise that I forgot how much she cares about me...how much she genuinely loves me...so much so she wouldn't let something like that affect our relationship if she doesn't feel the same way, so I've also decided to tell her tonight, what do you think?" Sid asked in a cracked tone due to the happy tears she formed I'm her eyes

"YES! *sniff* YES DO IT! I'M SURE SHE'D LOVE IT IF YOU DO THAT!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed happily with a watery face as Sid nodded and holded Ronnie's hands tight before both girls touched foreheads with a river of tears falling all over their faces while laughing happily

"I love you too Ronnie Anne! I love you so much!" Sid exclaimed happily confessing to Ronnie Anne and finally ending the emotional rollercoaster the two girls were going through, for the two had no more worries, no more fear, no more sadness, just happiness, happiness that kept rising every second they stayed in their position, they took their time laughing wholeheartedly and letting out all their happy tears before they finally stopped, wiping off the remaining tears off each other's faces before Sid spoke up

"So...do you accept being my tough softie?" Sid said jokingly making Ronnie Anne laugh happily

"Only if you accept being my dear Siddy" Ronnie Anne replied in the same joking tone

"And that I do...you do know it means to become girlfriends right?" Sid asked hopefully making Ronnie Anne laugh loudly

"Yes silly, yes I do, and that we will be, girlfriends, and I promise to be the best girlfriend in the world for you like you deserve" Ronnie Anne said gently holding Sid's cheek

"Same here, my little sweet ron ron" Sid said softly holding Ronnie's cheek making her blush

"Less than a minute into the relationship and you're already giving me cheesy nicknames?" Ronnie Anne asked jokingly

"Oh please I always gave you cheesy nicknames, and isn't this the part where you kiss me?" Sid replied with a grin making Ronnie Anne roll her eyes with a smile

"God you're just giving me more reason to love you Sid, now are you sure? I didn't really wash my mouth after eating that cake" Ronnie Anne said teasingly

"Then it'll just make this sweeter" Sid said as she got closer to Ronnie Anne and caressed her cheeks before slowly closing her eyes, and in response Ronnie Anne closed her eyes as well before grabbing her face gently

Both girls moved their lips closer to each other with blushy faces and for the first time they locked lips not as reassurance, but as genuine pure hearted love, their lips remained locked for several seconds which felt like eternity for the two girls, feeling happiness and mutual love like never before, with each of them shedding a last of tear of happiness down their cheeks, after a minute which felt like a century for the two lovebirds they eventually pulled back with huge smiles on their faces, specially Sid who's eyes went wide after the kiss, as they both got up and stood holding hands

"That...that was amazing! It even felt better than the first kiss!" Sid exclaimed still flabbergasted at how amazing and happy she felt

"Hehe, same here, I guess it feels better now knowing that the love is mutual" Ronnie Anne said explaining Sid's happiness

"God if someone told me it felt this good I would have told you about my feelings the second I realised it!" Sid exclaimed happily making Ronnie Anne giggle happily

"Let's go home dork" Ronnie Anne said as she and Sid walked home together holding hands with huge smiles on their faces, finally feeling happiness and relief like never before, knowing that they will care for each other as lovers for now and hopefully forever

"I know I already said it Ronnie but it just feels so good saying it so..." Sid said with a blush on her face

"Say what you want Sid" Ronnie Anne said reassuring Sid

"Well in that case..." Sid said as she kissed Ronnie's cheek "...I love you Ronnie Anne" Sid said making Ronnie Anne smile and blush deeply

"I love you too Sid" Ronnie Anne said with a smile as both girls...no..both lovers made their way back home with huge smiles on their faces

* * *

**A/N:And that's the confession story! I'm not planning to end this story yet as I'll continue chapters of their life together as a couple, but I do hope you all loved this story so far and thank you for the compliments, I just love these two and I'm glad to see others enjoying them as well**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:So this might be the last chapter I'll be able to deliver quickly, it might take more time to write them due to studying again in the future, anyways hope y'all enjoy and thanks for the nice compliments**

* * *

A few days have passed since Sid and Ronnie got together after their confession, ever since then they told their friends and families and they were all expectedly supportive and happy for the two girls, things were looking great for the couple and it all seemed happy and dandy for them after going through an emotional rollercoaster. It was the morning of the day for Ronnie Anne as she was changing from her pajamas to regular clothes to get ready for school when Lincoln called her

"Hello Lame-O, what's with the early call?" Ronnie Anne asked putting on her hoodie

"Great news that's what it is! Chandler finally moved from royal woods elementary and I just needed to tell someone, gosh he was such a pain, I'm so glad he's gone" Lincoln replied in a relieved tone making Ronnie Anne giggle

"I guess this week has been just all smiles for us eh buddy?" Ronnie Anne said as she sighed happily

"Hehe, I suppose you're happy so far with your "Siddy" isn't that right?" Lincoln asked in a teasing tone making Ronnie Anne roll her eyes and blush slightly with a small smile

"Honestly...you have no idea, Sid is just amazing, I would tell you all about it but honestly we'd stay here all day and I don't wanna be late for school" Ronnie Anne replied

"Alright then, later Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln said saying goodbye

"Later Linc" Ronnie Anne said as she hung up the call before getting her bag ready to get to school

"Oh Ronaldaaaa! Sid is waiting outside the door for you!" Rosa called out Ronnie Anne who smiled widely when hearing about Sid outside, so she ran quickly wanting to meet her girlfriend as quick as possible

"Later everyone!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed as she ran out of the apartment, the second she closed the door behind her she could feel a couple of arms wrapping around her arm and hugging it tightly, and it was none other than Sid herself looking at Ronnie with a huge smile

"Morning my tough softie, ready to go?" Sid said as she leaned her head on Ronnie's arm while clinging to her like a baby making Ronnie Anne roll her eyes with a smile

"Do you always have to cling to me so tight when we go to school like that?" Ronnie Anne asked jokingly

"Hey school means several periods of time_without_ clinging to you, you bet I'm using every second before that, plus I know you like it" Sid replied with a smirk making Ronnie Anne slightly blush

"Fair enough let's go" Ronnie Anne replied as she and Sid walked together to the subway, riding the train and finally arriving at school all while Sid was still clinging to her tightly, eventaully they entered their classroom and looked over the place to see their friends Casey, Sameer and Nikki talking sitting on their desks since the teacher didn't arrive yet

"Hey guys!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed greeting the three and getting their attention, and they couldn't help but giggle at how clingy Sid was to Ronnie Anne

"OK Sid dang we get it you love Ronnie Anne you can let go of her now" Casey said teasingly

"As if she didn't make it obvious enough before they dated" Nikki added making both Casey and Sameer laugh loudly while Ronnie Anne blushed deeply

"OK Sid class is about to start get off me now" Ronnie Anne said shyly

"Fiiine, but when it's lunch break I'm gonna go bear hug mode on you" Sid said as she finally let go of Ronnie Anne and both went to their side by side desks and their teacher came in to start class

"Attention students, we have a new student today, please everyone give a warm welcome to your new classmate, Chandler" the teacher announced making both Sid and Ronnie's eyes go wide as Chandler entered the classroom with a smug face and smile

As he carelessly waved at everyone in the class his eyes landed on Ronnie and Sid making his eyes go wide, and as both noticed that they had severely different reactions, with Ronnie giving him a look of confusionwhile Sid whimpered and sweated nervously, even ducking and holding Ronnie's hand making while shaking seemingly afraid of the boy, their varied reactions and the sight of their hands intertwining made him rub his chin in confusion, the action went on for some time leading to an awkward silence from the boy

"So ummm Chandler, are you gonna introduce yourself or?" The teacher asked trying to break the silence

"No need, some already know who I am" Chandler simply replied as he went to sit down right behind the couple of girls

Ronnie Anne was worried about the way Sid reacted, so she put a comforting hand on her palm and caressed it to calm her down "Sid is something wrong? Why are you so nervous like that?" Ronnie Anne whispered in concern

"W-well it's just that...Chandler used to be a huge jerk to me back in my old school...he'd mock my love for K-pop and animals infront of everyone and humiliate me in front of his whole group of friends...they'd laugh at me all day and sometimes prank me and such...but it was nowhere as bad as the worse part...remember those fake friends I told you about?" Sid said in a whimpered tone as Ronnie Anne nodded

"Well...he was one of them...in fact he was the one with the idea in the first place, that's why I'm scared...what if he approaches me and tries to use me again? This sounds dumb I know but I'm scared of him" Sid whispered slightly scared and anxious making Ronnie look at her in pity

"Sid it's OK I'm here for you, don't worry I'll straighten him up in lunch break and give him a talk that'll make him fear the thought of ever using you again, and if he tries anything I'll kick his butt back to Royal Woods! Don't worry your girl got this Siddy" Ronnie Anne replied reassuring Sid and rubbing her back gently to comfort her

"Hehe, thanks my tough softie, I can always depend on you" Sid said with a smile as they eventually let go of each other's hands and focused on class for the moment, with Ronnie Anne's mind still focused on how to make sure Chandler doesn't dare try anything with Sid, little did they know that the boy himself overheard the whole conversation, and felt quite confused and curious about Ronnie Anne's softness to Sid

Lunch time eventually came by as all students were heading to the cafeteria to eat, and as Chandler made his way too he was stopped in his track in the hallway by a certain angry looking latina

"Before you go anywhere Chandler we need to have a quick talk" Ronnie Anne said in a stern intimidating tone with crossed arms

"I agree Ronnie Anne Santiago, I agree" Chandler replied making Ronnie Anne slightly confused "In fact, let me start the conversation, what exactly is it between you and Chang?" Chandler asked curiously

"Well first of all her name is Sid, and secondly it's none of your business, just know that if you even try to use her like you did in the past you've got a storm coming your way, and believe me when I tell you...that storm will hurt...really...really...hurt" Ronnie Anne replied in an intimidating tone while cracking her knuckles making Chandler slightly nervous

"W-why that though? Why are you so concerned about her...tough softie?" Chandler replied with a smirk making Ronnie Anne more confused

"Why did you call me that?" Ronnie Anne asked in confusion

"The real question is why did Sid call you that? And why were you so soft and mushy with her? I mean you're the tough scary Ronnie Anne and she's just an obnoxious naive idiot" Chandler asked back and not even a full second passed after those words came out that he saw Ronnie's fist flying towards his face at a ridiculous speed, he closed his eyes and gasped in fear before feeling a slight bit of wind breezing his hair and face, he opened his eyes to see that the fist directly stopped in front of his face, the shockwave of the sudden stop blowing the wind that he felt a second ago, he slowly and fearfully moved his eyes to Ronnie Anne's face in which he saw not just the toughest girl back in Royal woods but also a much scarier colder person than ever, needless to say he figured out how important Sid was to her, and despite his fear and accelerating heart rate it did give him an idea

"Those days in royal woods are from the past, but believe me I'm still pretty dang tough, so you better zip your mouth when talking about Sid like that or I'll zip it for you" Ronnie Anne said as she moved her fist away from Chandler who gulped before saying what he had in mind

"Well I know about those days...does Sid know?" Chandler asked in anticipation catching Ronnie Anne off-guard

"What do you mean?" Ronnie Anne asked

"I mean does she know you used to be a bit of a bully back there? I'd imagine it would be weird for someone like her to hang out with someone who has a history of bullying before" Chandler said with a smirk making Ronnie Anne start feeling nervous, ever since Sid opened up to her about her fake friends she became scared to tell her how she like back in Royal woods, she was scared Sid would become doubtful of her or even worse...afraid...it was such a terrifying thought for her that specially after things were going so well between them as a couple, the more she thought about what would happen if she found out the more she sweat nervously and started slightly shaking, it was a matter of a seconds before she finally noticed that as well as the grin on Chandler's face

"I'm gonna take this as a no...and I'll also take it that you don't want her to find out, so it'd be a shame if someone...I don't know...went and told her how her tough softie was a scary girl back then don't you think?" Chandler asked Ronnie Anne teasingly making her eyes go wide

"W-what makes you think she'd believe you after what you've done to her before?" Ronnie Anne asked in a shaky tone

"Well she doesn't have to believe me...she can believe your 'lame-O' if she knows him or even you, I mean I saw how soft you are for that girl Ronnie Anne...you wouldn't lie to her if she confronts you about something like this would you?" Chandler asked giggling evily, and hearing her response Ronnie Anne couldn't help but think about it, even if she somehow had the guts to lie to Sid she can always ask Lincoln about it, granted she can tell Lincoln to hide the truth but that brings back the other point, can _she _lie to Sid? If Sid were to confront her about something like that Ronnie wasn't sure if she can lie to her or not...but she didn't want to risk it...

"*Sigh* I know where you're going with this, what do you want?" Ronnie Anne asked sighing in defeat

"Simple, just do what I tell you and I won't tell Sid anything, deal?" Chandler replied as he stretched out his arm for a handshake

"...Deal..." Ronnie Anne said hesitantly shaking hands with Chandler and agreeing to the deal in desperation despite fully knowing how dreadful it was going to be

"And to start..." Chandler said before he took some papers out of his locker and gave it to Ronnie Anne "...these are my history and maths assignments for today, which means that you are going to do them" Chandler said making Ronnie Anne groan in frustration

"Yes Chandler" Ronnie Anne replied in an annoyed tone as Chandler walked away with a smug grin

"*Sigh* this is going to be hell" Ronnie Anne said in frustration with a frown

Sid was sitting with her skate pals in the cafeteria waiting in anticipation for Ronnie Anne to arrive, eventually she saw both Ronnie Anne and Chandler entering the place with different expressions, with Chandler having a smug confident fave while Ronnie Anne had an annoyed expression which made her a bit worried, she waved over to Ronnie Anne who saw her and came to sit besides her

"Soooo how did it go?" Sid asked hopefully

"It went..great, he won't bother you at all" Ronnie Anne replied with a fake smile

"Yay! I knew I could depend on you my tough softie" Sid exclaimed happily hugging Ronnie's face tightly making Nikki, Casey and Sameer giggle

"Way to go Santiago, you hit him with the bluff punch?" Nikki asked jokingly

"Of course I did, works everytime...hehe..." Ronnie Anne joked trying to hide her frustration

"Well I'm glad you straightened him up, I love you so much Ron Ron!" Sid said hugging her tightly

"S-sure thing Sid, love you too, can you let go of me so I can eat?" Ronnie Anne replied prompting Sid to let go of her, however as Ronnie Anne was about to eat she saw Chandler gesturing her to come over to him from his table making her roll her eyes

"I'll be right back guys I gotta do something real quick" Ronnie Anne said as she went to Chandler's table making her friends and girlfriend confused

"OK you little freckled idiot what do you want?" Ronnie Anne asked in frustration

"Show me what you got Ronnie Anne" Chandler replied pointing to the plastic bag she had that contained her food, Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes in response and emptiest her bag

"Let's see, a regular ham sandwich, some lame grape juice and oooh! A chuuro!" Chandler said taking the chuuro and eating it happily making Ronnie Anne's eyes twitch from anger

"That chuuro from my abuela tastes like literal heaven but OK suit yourself" Ronnie Anne said in a sarcastic tone with a psychotic smile and twitched eyes

"Mmm no kidding, alright you can go now, later Santiago" Chandler said as he chomped down the chuuro and gestured for Ronnie Anne to walk away and stomp the ground in frustration on her way back to Sid and her friends

Sid and the others watched the whole ordeal with confused faces, and as Ronnie Anne returned Sid decided to ask her about it

"Umm Ronnie Anne what was that about? You never give your chuuro to anyone" Sid asked in confusion

"Yeah I remember when I tried to jokingly take it from her...never have I seen a set of teeth so close to my hand in my whole life.." Sameer said I'm a cold tone his eyes zoning into nothingness at the painful memory

"W-well you know, it was just that I sacred him so bad he needed something to comfort him! I'm not a complete monster you know!" Ronnie Anne replied with a crazy smile and twitched eyes

"Damn Sid your girl is a savage...and she looks like one too right now" Casey said pointing at Ronnie's face

"No no I'm OK! I'm OK! Just practising my intimidating face for the wrestling match against Becky that's all!" Ronnie Anne replied trying to cover the deal between her and Chandler, and while the others believed her they couldn't help but feel a bit concerned

* * *

Sid and Ronnie Anne were walking back home together with Sid hugging her the same way she did on her way to school, however Ronnie Anne didn't have the same smile she had back then which got Sid a bit concerned as they were riding the subway train on their way home

"Sooo, wanna cuddle and watch some TV in my home? We can finally start this ladybug show that Lincoln recommend for us" Sid asked with a smile making Ronnie Anne smile slightly, however right as she was about to say yes it was then that she remembered the double work she had to do now that Chandler has her secret and is forcing her to do his work

"S-sorry Siddy I'm kinda busy today, I'll promise you I'll make time for it OK?" Ronnie Anne replied with a frown making Sid slightly bummed

"Oh I see...well it's OK, I know we can do it later" Sid replied leaning on Ronnie's head who felt a bit guilty

* * *

Nikki, Casey and Sameer were knocking on the Casagrandes apartment door with their skateboards I'm their hands as Rosa answered the door

"Hey Mrs.Casagrande, we were wondering if Ronnie Anne has time to skate with us today" Nikki asked hopefully

"Oh sorry you three, she says she's gonna be busy with her homework today so she cannot be interrupted by anyone, I never saw her so busy before really, sorry again" Rosa said in wonder as she closed the door leaving the three in confusion

"That's odd, we didn't have much homework today" Nikki said in confusion as the three went back home

* * *

Sid was laying in her bed listening to some K-pop on her phone before she got a call from her too string yellow haired classmate Becky

"Hey Becky! What's up?" Sid asked with her usual enthusiastic tone

"Hey Sid, say do you know where Ronnie Anne is? She promised me we'd go to the try outs for the soccer team together but she didn't come yet" Becky asked in wonder

"That's...odd...she told me about it some days ago and I assumed that was why she was busy today" Sid said in confusion

"Whatever I'd rather wait for her to do the try outs with me, I wanna form an attacking duo with her! We even considered you as our cheerleader!" Becky exclaimed in excitement making Sid blush

"Aww you two are too kind, but I don't think I can pull it off" Sid said rubbing the back of her head

"Of course you can! With your huge energy the team will be always motivated to win!" Becky exclaimed assuring Sid "Plus not gonna lie, I think Ronnie Anne wants to see you in a cheerleader outfit" Becky whispered teasingly making Sid blush deeply

"OK maybe she forgot about it, I'll check out what she's doing and see if I can bring her, later Becky!" Sid said happily saying goodbye to Becky

"Thanks Sid! Later!" Becky replied as Sid hung up the call and was going to call Ronnie Anne, however looking at the thirty unanswered calls in the last twenty minutes she realised maybe Ronnie Anne won't answer her phone, so she instead went out of her room through her window and went down the stairs to Ronnie's window to see what she was doing, and what she saw immediately made her very confused

She saw Ronnie Anne in her bed solving double the amount of assignments that they had today, as if that wasn't enough she heard her answer a call on her phone, and the called surprised her more than anything

"Yes Chandler I'm working on it...yes I'm writing in a different handwriting to avoid suspicions...yes I'm also writing the answers in different styles to make it seem like you did it yourself, just leave me alone now please" Ronnie Anne said in frustration as she hung up the call and went back to work, she was going to look at the window when Sid moved out of view with a very worried and confused expression, and with the new info she gained she went back up to her room and started to call someone

"Hello Nikki, tell Casey, Sameer and Becky to meet together at lunch time, it's important" Sid said in a serious tone before hanging up and starting to write down a plan on her bed

* * *

As lunch break arrived the next day Nikki, Casey, Sameer and Becky were sitting at a lunch table waiting for Sid to arrive, as they saw Sid and Ronnie enter the cafeteria they waved at her and she saw them with a smile

"Well Ronnie I'm sorry but I'll be talking with our friends over there in private for no reason, don't worry about it I'll be back later!" Sid exclaimed trying to lie to Ronnie Anne miserably who was just left there in confusion, as she sat besides the four of them

"Alright Sid what's the big idea? Why did you call for this meeting?" Becky asked curiously

"And where's the snacks gal? It ain't lunch break for nothing" Casey said rubbing his belly in hunger

"Everything at it's time Casey, now I called you here to talk about Ronnie Anne" Sid said sternly

"Oh yeah she was too busy to skate with us yesterday for some reason, I thought she was hanging out with you Sid" Sameer said in confusion

"Wait what? I thought she was skating with you guys and that's why she didn't come to the try outs with me" Becky said in confusion

"And I thought she was doing those try outs and that's why she was busy, but the truth is something else entirely" Sid said in a sad tone

"What do you mean?" the four of them asked in confusion

"I saw what she was doing through her window...Chandler is making her to his homework and assignments, he even made her write answers in a different way and a whole different handwriting!" Sid exclaimed making the four gasp in surprise

"Is that why she gave him her chuuro yesterday? Was she forced to?" Nikki said making Becky's eyes widen

"She gave him her chuuro?! OK he has to be forcing her somehow, she **never**gives anyone her chuuro" Becky exclaimed

"Don't you think you're exaggerating?" Sameer asked

"Sameer I'm telling you, Sid knows that I race Cheetas at the zoo her mom works in to train myself...when I saw her face and speed when I took her chuuro for playing around she made those wild fast Cheetas look like cute little tortoises...she was scary..." Becky said hugging herself and shaking at the memory as Sid rubbed her back to comfort her

"And that's why we need to know how he's doing that, don't worry, I have a plan" Sid said as she put down a paper with her plan and started whispering discussing the plan together

* * *

It was after school and Chandler was giving Ronnie Anne his new assignments who left him in frustration and went to her locker when suddenly a book hit the back of his head and knocked him out, as he slowly gained back his vision and woke up he found himself tied to a chair with a rope in a dark room with Sid and Becky standing in front of him

"OK what is going on here? Where are we?" Chandler asked in frustration

"We're in the janitor closet, Nikki, Sameer and Casey are distracting the janitor so he's not coming back anytime soon, which gives you enough time to answer our questions whether you liked it or not" Sid said trying to be intimidating making Becky slightly confused

"I thought I was gonna be the bad cop, you know being so tough and all" Becky said in a slightly bummed tone

"It's OK Becky, we can both be bad cops, he doesn't deserve a good cop" Sid said sternly making Becky smile

"Alright! Now, time to ask questions, how are you forcing Ronnie Anne into doing _your _homework Chandler?" Becky asked making Chandler roll his eyes

"I'm not forcing her to do anything, she's doing it all willingly" Chandler replied making Becky immediately grabbed his shirt collar

"Lies! She would never skip out on the soccer team try outs or give her chuuro willingly,**never**" Becky exclaimed gripping his collar making him sweat nervously

"Wow nice going Becky!" Sid exclaimed complimenting Becky on her acting as a bad cop

"Why thank you! Wanna try?" Becky said letting go of him and giving Sid the opportunity to try herself

"Alright then..." Sid said in an evil tone before gripping Chandler's shirt collar and squeezing it do tight she almost tears it off before putting on a genuinely angry expression "And Ronnie Anne would never pass on the chance to cuddle with me on purpose! So you better tell me what's making her do what you want you little manipulative ugly jerk!" Sid exclaimed angrily making Chandler gulp in fear and catching Becky off guard

"Woah...went all out there Sid...nice" Becky said in admiration of Sid's intimidating side

"Listen, all I'll tell you is that I know something about her she that she doesn't want you to know Sid, just leave me alone now" Chandler replied to Sid in a shaky tone making Sid and Becky confused

"W-what? That's a lie! She'd never hide anything from me!" Sid said refusing to believe Chandler

"Then ask her yourself and let me go!" Chandler replied angrily as Sid started feeling doubtful, Ronnie Anne would never hide anything from her...and ever since she talked to him about leaving Sid alone she started doing what he wants...she had an idea about what caused her to do this stuff, but she had to make sure Ronnie Anne wasn't hiding anything from her, so with a sigh of frustration she untied Chandler

"Sid what are you doing?! That's not what bad cops are like!" Becky exclaimed confused by Sid's action

"I know, but I have to make sure of something first, and then I'll be sure of why Ronnie Anne is doing this" Sid said as she untied Chandler fully who rubbed his head in pain and ran out of the room

"I'll call you and the others when this is resolved don't worry, go tell the others to stop, the plan is over" Sid said making Becky sigh

"Are you sure you won't need help Sid? Ronnie Anne is our friend too" Becky said offering to help Sid solve the whole ordeal

"No, if what I think is true, then I'm the only one who can solve this, don't worry about me Becky I'll be able to help Ronnie Anne" Sid said reassuring Becky

"Well OK then but don't hesitate to tell us if you need help" Becky said as she got out looking for the rest to tell them the plan is over, as for Sid she got out of the room and eventually out of school with her bag seeing a concerned Ronnie Anne who eventually noticed Sid and ran to her

"Where were you? I was a bit worried about you" Ronnie Anne said in a concerned tone making Sid smile

"Sorry sorry I got a bit lost that's all, but I was thinking...I want to ask you a question..." Sid said sternly

"Ummm...Sure thing go ahead" Ronnie Anne replied slightly confused at her serious tone

"You...you wouldn't hide anything from me on purpose would you?" Sid asked Ronnie Anne hopefully making her slightly nervous, as much as she didn't want to lie to Sid she didn't want to risk Sid wanting to know about how she was in Royal woods, so she took a choice she knew might not have been the best

"N-no! Of course not Sid! I'm your girlfriend Sid why would I hide anything from you?" Ronnie Anne replied with nervous sweating and a sheepish smile trying to lie to Sid, and as Sid narrowed her eyes a bit she immediately smiled afterwards

"Great! I knew you wouldn't!" Sid exclaimed happily hugging Ronnie Anne who laughed sheepishly, little did she know that her lie meant one thing for Sid

* * *

It was the next day and before class started he was waiting at his locker for Ronnie Anne to give him his done assignments, however he was surprised when he saw a serious looking Sid approach him

"What do you want Chang?" Chandler asked in annoyance

"I know what's going on now...that deal you made with Ronnie Anne...you agreed to not bother me if she does what you want!" Sid exclaimed making Chandler blink twice in confusion

"What? I already told you girl, believe me that's not the reason" Chandler replied

Meanwhile Ronnie Anne was walking on her way to Chandler's locker with his assignments when she heard Sid and stopped in her track, hearing the conversation from behind the corner of the hallway they were talking in

"Lies! I talked to her about it and she told me she doesn't have anything to hide from me, and she never lies to me! I know she's taking the hit for me so I'm here to tell you that I'm not scared of you! You're not using any of us again" Sid said bravely making Ronnie Anne feel guilty for her lie

"Fine let's say I am doing this for the reason you said, what prevents me from doing anything to you?" Chandler asked

"What about this!" Sid exclaimed as she threw a punch towards Chandler's fave bit he dodged it barely

"Why you little!" Chandler said as he shoved her to the wall making her groan in pain before he raised his fist up

"Oh you're going to pay for that you little obnoxious-" However as Chandler was about to punch her he suddenly felt a powerful force grab his hand and turn him around before shoving him to the wall, before he can recover he felt the same force grip his collar tightly before finally looking in horror at the culprit, and it was none other than an angry Ronnie Anne with flame in her eyes growling at him like an animal

"Listen Chandler, you can exhaust me with the double work, you can take it beloved chuuros, you can prevent me from hanging out with my friends to make sure your "work" is perfect, but you can never, **never**, touch Sid or any of my friends, if you dare even land a finger on her again they won't find the body I assure you" Ronnie Anne growled at him furiously making Chandler terrified

"W-well i-if you love her so much why not tell her?!" Chandler replied in a frightened tone

"You know what..." Ronnie Anne said as she put him down to the ground "...I will"

"What do you mean? What's going on? Sid asked in confusion

"I...I lied to you...I do have something I hid from you...back in Royal woods I was a scary girl who everyone feared, I was even a bit of a bully to everyone, I wasn't that bad but I was scared you'd be afraid of me if I told you that...I'm sorry.." Ronnie Anne admitted in a guilty tone

"Wait...that's it? That's why you were doing all this?" Sid said in genuine confusion

"Y-you're not mad or scared?" Ronnie Anne asked hopefully

"Well I am mad that you hid this from me even if I understand, but Ronnie Anne I know you're not a bad person, sure it's kinda surprising hearing that but it just means you've improved yourself! And it makes me so proud of you my tough softie" Sid said as she caressed Ronnie's cheek to comfort her making her blush deeply

"Thanks Sid...I shouldn't have doubted you, and thanks for standing up for me to help me, it means a lot" Ronnie Anne replied as she holded Sid's cheek

"Anything for you my Ron Ron" Sid said as she gave her a quick kiss on her lips "Oh by the way, maybe now we can watch miraculous after school? And then you can skate with the others and have the try outs with Becky?" Sid asked hopefully

"Of course! I can't wait to do all this with y'all! But first..." Ronnie Anne said before walking to Chandler with his homework before tearing it all apart all over him "...here's your homework Chandler" Ronnie Anne said with a smug face as she and Sid holded hands and walked together to their class

"Dang it" Chandler simply said with an umamused face

* * *

**A/N:And that's it! Hope y'all enjoyed this one**


	18. Chapter 18

**A\N:Sorry for the delay, hope y'all enjoy this chapter**

* * *

A few days have passed since the Chandler incident and since then things got back to normal for the young couple, and after finally having enough free time Ronnie and Becky got into the soccer team try outs together and absolutely destroyed it, with Becky being able to score 20 goals out of 20 attempts from all different angles and distances on the pitches, while Ronnie Anne completed 30 dribbles through the team in an astonishing 25 second record, all of course with the cheering from her supportive girlfriend who kept yelling in hype whenever her girlfriend completed a dribble or whenever Becky scored a goal, understandably she couldn't talk for the rest of the day due to her sore throat from the excessive yelling

And we with that Ronnie Anne and Becky became the great lakes city elementary's golden duo, and with their combined speed and strength they racked up goals left and right whenever they played together, it put a new-found confidence in the school team's management, in fact so much confidence that they set up a friendly with a particularly fearsome team across the whole country

* * *

Ronnie Anne was making her way to practice in the team's purple with yellow stripes outfit and purple shorts with Sid tightly clinging on to her as usual making her giggle

"Sid do you have to do this everytime I go to practice?" Ronnie Anne asked jokingly

"Hey I have to mark my lovely property somehow, and show Becky that no matter how much you two practice together you're still _my _Ronnie Anne" Sid said sternly leaning her head on Ronnie's shoulder and making her blush

"Oh come on Sid don't worry about it, me and Becky have been getting a lot closer recently but that doesn't mean she's getting into me you adorable ball of silliness" Ronnie Anne replied ruffling Sid's hair and playing with her as both girls laughed wholeheartedly

"Hahaha OK OK stop stop, I was just messing around don't worry, and hey after we're done don't forget we have Chat Blanc to watch this week! I heard from several fans that it's very emotional!" Sid said excitedly hopping and up and down after moving Ronnie's hands away from her

"You know Sid, you don't have to watch our training routine everyday, you can go do lots of stuff while we're done, why do you want to watch us?" Ronnie Anne asked curiously

"What kind of girlfriend and friend I'd be if I don't support and encourage you and Becky? Even if it's just training, why? Wanna cheat on me behind my back with Becky?" Sid asked teasingly with a smirk

"W-what?! No! I-I just don't wanna bore you I would never cheat-"

"Ronnie Anne I was joking relax relax" Sid said reassuring Ronnie Anne and making her sigh in relief

"But yeah I like supporting you two, besides..." Sid said rubbing Ronnie's arms and chest "...I think you look beautiful in your outfit, brings out your toned muscles" Sid said simply making Ronnie Anne blush deeply

"OK OK just stop we're finally here" Ronnie Anne said as they arrived at the pitch "Now go do your thing on the stands and watch my training routine for the tenth time in a row" Ronnie Anne said jokingly as Sid nodded and went to the stands to sit down and watch the team's training with a smile, as Ronnie made her way down to the pitch Becky noticed her and shot a quick no look shot into the corner of the net before going to greet her striking partner with a smile

"Hey Ronnie Anne! Glad you came early today too" Becky said slapping her back in admiration of her early rise attitude

"Well I'm always up to practice a lot you know? Gotta keep up with you somehow hehe, but what are you doing here early?" Ronnie Anne asked curiously

"Well, I have recieved news from our manager, in a week we'll be playing the Royal Woods middle school team!" Becky exclaimed making Ronnie's eyes widen

"What?! No way! That's the team my friend Lincoln's sister Lynn plays in!" Ronnie Anne said and Becky immediately grabbed her and lifted her in the air by her shirt

"You know Lynn loud junior?!" Becky exclaimed in Ronnie's face

"Well sorta? I just really know her brother but we've not really been close, can you let go of me now?" Ronnie Anne said as Becky slowly put her down giggling in embarrassment

"Hehehe sorry, it's just that Lynn loud junior is the definition of a prodigy! She has many trophies in several different sports and she's amazing in all of them! And...I will get to face to her...oh dear what if I do something dumb?! What if I miss a one on one against the goalkeeper or misplace an easy pass or lose the ball repeatedly! She'll think I'm lame!" Becky exclaimed panicly

"Hey what's with the nervousness Becky? You don't have a crush on Lynn loud do you?" Ronnie said teasingly making her yellow haired friend blush

"What?! No! It's kinda like...I don't know she's like a celebrity model for me and I..I..oh just forget it let's train!" Becky exclaimed picking up a ball and running to the goal making Ronnie Anne roll her eyes with a smile before running after her to practice their duo runs, all the while Sid kept cheering for the two from the stands, however and oddly enough she wasn't alone this time, for a girl with a white shirt with red sleeves and a baseball hat covering her hair watched from the stands, eventually the girl walked to a spot near Sid and sat besides the screaming and cheering girl

"Say girl where's the rest of the team?" The mysterious girl asked with the shadow of the baseball hat covering her face

"Oh! Those are our golden duo Becky and Ronnie Anne, they come to training early often" Sid replied peaking the interest of the girl

"Really? So these two are the best of the team?" The girl asked with a grin

"Just the best?! They are on a whole new level above the whole team! I heard we were gonna face the Royal Woods middle school next week and with these two I'm sure we'll win!" Sid exclaimed happily making the girl stand up with a smile

"Well I'll have to be the judge of that won't I?" Said the girl with a smirk making Sid confused

"What do you mean?" Sid asked in confusion

"Here, hold my hat for me, I'll be right back" The girl said giving her hat to Sid and jumping down to the pitch from the stands with agility

"HEY YOU TWO!" The girl yelled grabbing the attention of the two strikers, and as they turned to her direction their eyes widened in surprise, however Ronnie's confusion was nothing compared to the meltdown Becky was having

"*Gasp* Noooooo, now way...is that...is that?!..." Becky stuttered as the one and only herself made her way to the girls with a cocky grin

"Hello, Lynn loud Jr from Royal Woods middle school, nice to meet you two" Lynn said stretching her hands out for a handshake, and while Ronnie Anne shaked Her hand simply Becky just slowly gasped in a high pitch tone zoning into Lynn's hand

"Is she OK?" Lynn asked in confusion

"Yeah she just has a crush on you don't worry it's no biggie" Ronnie Anne said jokingly making Becky shake her head to snap into reality

"I-I do not! I'm Becky really really really really _really _**_really _**nice to meet you" Becky said shaking Lynn's hand quickly with a huge smile

"Hehe, well I'm glad to meet you two, now let's get down to business" Lynn said kracking her knuckles and stretching her arms and legs making the two confused

"Umm what do you mean?" Ronnie Anne asked in confusion

"Well I gotta test out how good your team is, and I think a good measure would be how well you two do against me, and don't expect me to hold back just because you're friends with my brother or have a crush on me" Lynn said making Becky blush while Ronnie holded her laughter

"I do not have a crush on-" Lynn then rolled back her sleeves to prepare herself exposing her toned arms and making Becky stare in awe even drooling prompting Ronnie Anne to roll her eyes

"So how are we doing this Lynn?" Ronnie Anne asked curiously

"Simple, we get through three different challenges, the first two each one of you will choose an element they excel at and challenge me in it, the third is my personal treat that I'll say it at the end, and we see which one is better, the number one royal woods star, or the great lakes golden duo" Lynn said explaining herself making Ronnie Anne rub her chin in thought

"Alright Lynn you're on! Right Becky?" Ronnie Anne asked excitedly as Becky finally stopped drooling and snapped back to reality

"Y-yes! And don't worry, I'm not gonna hold anything back" Becky said reassuring Lynn and Ronnie

"Alright then great to know, now which one of you two are gonna lose to me first?" Lynn said with her arms crossed in confidence as Becky and Ronnie whispered a bit between each other before Ronnie stepped forward

"I'll go first, a speed challenge between you and me Junior, We race with each of us with a ball from one end to the pitch then go back to the starting spot, what do you think?" Ronnie Anne said explaining her challenge

"A race? Perfect, I love beating people directly, makes looking at their losing face all the more better" Lynn said teasingly with a smirk making Ronnie Anne groan in annoyance

* * *

Lynn and Ronnie were standing on their spots at the goal posts of one of the goals preparing themselves for their race, they eventually got in position to prepare themselves for the race as Becky came and started the countdown on a stopclock

"Three..."

"Prepare yourself Ronnie Anne, when we got here we were told we'd have a tough team, don't you dare let me down" Lynn said sternly

"I thought you were going to win, not so sure now are you?" Ronnie Anne replied teasingly

"Two..."

"No I'm still sure of my victory, I just prefer winning with a sweat than with a yawn, though from looks of it it might be fortunately the latter" Lynn said in a disappointed tone making Ronnie's eyes widen

"Excuse me?!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed in an offended tone

"One..."

"See you at the finish line, hope the taste of dust is good, cause you're gonna eat mine" Lynn said preparing her muscles to launch off like a rocket"

"Oh don't worry, you'll get to taste it yourself to make sure for yourself" Ronnie Anne said with an angry frown as her muscles were almost like motors just moving tensely and waiting for the signal from the brain to fire Ronnie Anne like a bullet from a gun, Lynn's words grinder her gears and just motivated her more to win

"GO!" Becky exclaimed firing an airhorn indicating the start of the race, and just like that the two girls launched themseleves with full speed leaving a gust of wind behind them with their balls in their possission

As Ronnie Anne ran with the ball Lynn's words of underestimation and mockery ringed through her, pushing her to run faster than she ever did before just to beat Lynn and prove her wrong, in fact she started feeling lactic acids slowly making their way through her viens and paining her muscles as it was the first time she exhausted and ran her body with such force and speed, however she paid those pains no mind and just kept running and running, all while making sure the ball wasn't kicked too far and she still had possession and control of it, she took a second to look at Lynn on her left and was quite confused by what she saw, for unlike Ronnie Anne who felt a flood of sweat all over her face and felt her heart beating right out of her chest Lynn in the other hand looked too comfortable, she was running with a smirk and little to no visible sweat on her body, seemingly using little to none of her full running speed, and despite all that...Lynn was still ahead of her by a foot or two, as her confused looks continued Lynn glanced back at her and gave her a smirk, a smirk that provoked Ronnie and drove her to run faster with an angry frustrated face out of spite, however as she was just about to catch up to her Lynn glanced back and shook her head before suddenly accelerating ridiculously, gradually making a visible distance between her and Ronnie, so much so that Ronnie could only look forward and notice her, and if that wasn't frustrating her enough she noticed they were getting close to the other end of the goal, meaning she had to slow down or she won't be able to stop and turn around to run back again

So despite the full realisation that she won't be able to catch up to Lynn she sighed in defeat and slowed down in order to gradually stop herself at the goal post, however, she noticed something odd, Lynn wasn't slowing down, in fact she was running faster and heading straight to the goal post, she was visibly confused

(_What is she doing?! She's gonna crash right into that goalpost!)_ Ronnie Anne thought to herself making her way to the goal post, however what soon followed would take everyone by a huge shock, as Lynn was running and suddenly at a distance of two yards from the goal post inside the penalty area she lifted the ball in the air horizontally using her leg before making a last step and jumping to do a backflip and land her feet on the goal post before launching herself agily into the ball with her chest, and then using her chest she controlled the ball and the millisecond her feet touched the ground she launched her and she started running back again, the sight made Sid and Becky's jaws drop in shock and left Ronnie Anne who was about to make it to her goal post flabbergasted, however she quickly snapped back to reality and reaches the goal post before turning around and running like a mad girl, desperately hoping to catch up to Lynn, but to no avail as no matter how much how she exhausted herself and no matter the pain she put herself and her body through Lynn was already at the penalty area of the other side of the pitch while Ronnie just made it to the halfway point

Eventually Lynn made it to her goal post indicating she not only won, but crushed poor Ronnie's self confidence, as Ronnie saw her defeat even when she was still at the halfway line she stopped running and fell to her knees with heavy breathing, using her hands to carry her exhausted body, as both Becky and Sid watched in shock and a slight pity and concern for Ronnie Anne, Lynn on the other hand slowly walked to Ronnie Anne and leaned to her level, as Ronnie Anne looked at her face in disgust panting heavily while Lynn simply looked at her with a smirk, and as if it couldn't get any more humiliating for her...Lynn simply yawned in her face before standing up and walking away, leaving Ronnie Anne to lay on the ground in defeat

Sid ran right to her girlfriend in fear hoping she wasn't too exhausted, while Becky kept staring in awe, never did she see such agility, speed and thinking time. she was genuinely dumbfounded by the middle schooler walking confidently towards her

"Well that was a bummer, hope you can give me a better challenge, but let's take a small rest for the poor Santiago" Lynn said in a disappointed tone making Becky gulp in fear before they both went to the stands to sit down and rest a bit

Meanwhile Sid was helping Ronnie Anne get up, but Ronnie just pushed her hands away and stood on her own

"Are you OK Ron Ron?" Sid asked in concern

"*Pant* yes...just...just a bit bummed but that's all *pant*" Ronnie Anne replied making Sid sigh in relief. however and as she walked with her back to the stands to take a small rest Ronnie Anne was thinking of that loss, how little effort Lynn needed to beat her, her ridiculous speed, the fact she could do these acrobatics almost instantly...never did she feel so weak against someone in her whole life, and it just hurt Ronnie's confidence greatly, and that yawn, that dang yawn...she needed to beat Lynn in anyway possible, but now it was up to Becky to beat her

As the two girls eventually made their way to Becky and Lynn Ronnie Anne simply sat down besides the nervous Becky, she never saw her so worried about losing before and she had to admit it made her feel soft for her, after all not only was she see striker partner but also a close friend of hers, so she put her hand on her slightly shaky shoulder to comfort her

"Hey don't worry about this Beck you can do it! I know she maybe inhumanely fast but I don't think I have ever seen anyone with the strength and shooting power you have! I know you can beat her in a strength challenge believe me" Ronnie Anne said reassuring her anxious friend

"You really think so? I mean look at what she did back there!" Becky exclaimed

"Those moves won't help her in this next challenge though, I have an idea" Ronnie Anne said before whispering her challenge idea to Becky making her smile widely

"So are you two done with the chit chat? I want to finish this quickly so that I won't waste much time if this turns out to be boring" Lynn said in an annoyed tone

"Oh we're done alright, but for this challenge we're gonna need my Siddy" Ronnie Anne said making both Lynn and Sid confused

"Wait why me?" Sid asked in confusion

"Simple, each one of Becky and Lynn will take turns carrying you on their shoulders to replicate the weight of defenders pulling you down, you will hang on to their necks while they carry your legs to replicate the use of hands and body to protect the ball from opponents chasing you, they then have to run carrying you like that from one end of the pitch to the other goal, where they also have to score against me" Ronnie Anne said gesturing to herself with her thumb "Whoever records a faster time wins the challenge, and remember you have to score in order for your attempt to count, what do you say Lynn?" Ronnie Anne asked with a smirk

"Hehe, well colour me impressed, didn't know you were that desperate to beat me Ronnie Anne, I agree, let's do this blondie" Lynn said jumping on to the pitch excitedly

"Alright then I'll go first, don't worry Sid you'll be OK in my carry" Becky said coming down to the pitch and waiting for Sid who eventually made her way down after giving Ronnie Anne a dirty look, to which she responded with a sheepish laugh

Ronnie Anne got in position as a goal keeper on the other side of the pitch from Becky carrying Sid with a confident smile on her face and her ball in her possession, ready to get back the loss that Lynn gave to her latina friend

"Aaaaand go!" Lynn said starting Her stopwatch indicating that Becky's timing has begun, and the girl wasted no time at all as she ran as fast as she could carrying Sid she knew she wasn't as fast as Ronnie Anne let alone Lynn, but her strength would greatly help her this challenge, for while Sid's weight slowed her down a bit she was still running towards the goal with an impressive speed, sweating and doing her best to reach the goal as fast as she can and build a good momentum for a good shot to score against Ronnie, in fact Sid had to hang on extra tight than she expected in fear of falling, and in an astonishing fourty seconds she reached the penalty area in which Ronnie Anne was goal keeping, so she slowed down to prevent the ball from running away before putting all her strength into one of her legs and using it to shoot the ball as hard as she can into the top corner of the net, as Ronnie could only watch in awe unable to do anything about the fast ball penetrating the goal

As Becky kicked the ball she fell down with Sid due to imbalance, however she fell with a smile knowing she put on a flawless performance

"You okay back there Sid?" Ronnie Anne asked Side who had a shocked expression on her face

"Yeah...that was incredible Becky! There's no way Lynn can best you!" Sid exclaimed happily making Becky blush a bit

"Aw thanks Sid, I just tried my best" Becky replied as she got up and let go of Sid and eventually Lynn got to the three girls

"A time of forty five seconds, impressive not gonna lie" Lynn said simply making Becky throw her hands into the air in celebration

"Don't get too comfy though, now it's my turn, hop on girl" Lynn said gesturing Sid to climb her back, which she eventually did and Lynn lifted her legs similary to Becky before walking to the other side of the pitch to prepare herself for her run

"So you're Ronnie Anne's girlfriend eh?" Lynn asked in position preparing for her run

"Yup! And I'm proud to be so! I wouldn't ask for a better girlfriend in the whole world!" Sid exclaimed happily

"Hmm, no wonder she's so weak" Lynn said making Sid confused

"Wait what?!" Sid asked loudly

"GO!" Becky exclaimed making Lynn ignore Sid's question before lunging off and running off like a motor car, the sudden burst of speed sent Sid into a state of fear as she hung on to Lynn like her life depended on it, and Becky and Ronnie could only watch in shock as barely ten seconds passed before she made past the halfway line, running seemingly like she not carrying anything on her back, it simply flabbergasted the two, Lynn was running in seemingly the exact speed she ran to beat Ronnie Anne despite carrying Sid, all without showing any sign of a huge effort done, as if Sid's weight was simply a feather for her

However Ronnie Anne eventually focused knowing she can still block the shot she was gonna take and got herself in position to cover all the possible angles she could shoot towards, however, Lynn yet again shocked her, as she simply stopped right at the edge of the penalty area outside the box, as Sid was panting heavily recovering from the speed that was Lynn loud junior, and afterwards she smirked at Ronnie Anne before lifting one leg in the air and landing it on the ground so hard she practically planted her foot in the grass of the pitch, before lifting her other foot in the air and bending Her other leg backwards in an obtuse angle, a pose which was familiar for Ronnie Anne

(_Wait...is she...no way! It just can't be what I think it is! It's just a special shot from a fictional show there's no way she can-)_

"TIGER..." Lynn growled as she kicked her leg towards the ball with full force and the instant the ball touched the launching leg it's shape curved immediately to that of a bended bow from the sheer force of the kick "...SHOT!" Lynn screamed as she kicked the ball with all her strength forward with an intensity as huge the ball was leaving burning black marks across it's path, shaping and looking for the naked eye like a comet heading straight to the top corner of the goal, all Ronnie Anne could feel is a gust of wind that blew her hair violently, and it was so sudden, quick and fast that she had no time to react at all, for just a millisecond ago the ball was in Lynn's possession and just right after she blinked she felt ghat gust of wind and looked all over the net for the goal, and as if everything didn't confuse her enough the ball was nowhere inside the net, she had the very small hope that somehow Lynn missed the target...that is until she saw the top of the net...it was pierced through...with the hole being in a circular shape nonetheless, she put two and two together and looked behind her to see the ball right behind the net emitting steam, and the sight of every going on just absolutely crushed Becky, she had no chance to begin with, not only was Lynn's timing just 20 seconds but her shot was faster, stronger and more accurate than any long distance shot she saw in her life, it was like a professional world class striker came to challenge them, no way was this kid just a middle schooler

Lynn gently let a shocked Sid down from her back and walked to Becky to know her results

"So how did I do?" Lynn asked the shocked Becky

"T-twenty seconds...you win Lynn.." Becky said in a defeated tone

"Dang it, didn't expect to win that easily, I guess the tiger shot was overkill hehe, now I'm not sure if you two are ready for the last challenge now" Lynn said yawning in a disappointment

"What.Is.It?" Ronnie Anne asked in a stern tone walking through the burned grass

"Oh you're still not giving up eh? Well lucky for you, the last two challenges proved that I surpass you in your strong points...but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm the better player..." Lynn said walking to Ronnie Anne and staring her in the eye, she could tell by the flaming look in them that Ronnie Anne was ready to do anything to best Lynn, and that just made her excited for the next challenge "...there's only one way we can settle it for good, a mini match, you two against me, whoever scores first wins, there will be no kickoff however, we will stand at. certain distance away from the ball on our sides of the pitch and your dear "Siddy" will countdown for us to race towards the ball, so do you accept? Or do you admit defeat?" Lynn asked with a grin of excitement

Ronnie Anne looked at Becky looking for her approval and while she expected her to be a bit afraid she picked her head up and took a deep breath before nodding, indicating that she accepts Lynn's challenge

"We accept, and this time...you're going down" Ronnie Anne growled at Lynn

"We'll see about that" Lynn said as she simply walked to her distance from the halfway line

"Alright Becky, she may have beaten us individually but as a team she can't stop us OK?" Ronnie Anne said assuring Becky

"Right! You get the ball and pass it to me, I'll shoot directly into the net to matter the distance, we will win this time!" Becky exclaimed hyping themselves up

"YEAH! LET'S DO IT!" Ronnie Anne yelled as they both gave each other a chest bump before running with excitement to the same distance away from the ball on their side of the pitch, it made Sid smile seeing that her beloved Ronnie Anne and Becky still haven't given up despite everything, so without she started her own countdown after putting the ball on the kickoff spot on the halfway line

"Three...two...one...GO!" Sid exclaimed indicating for the match to begin, and Ronnie Anne wasted no time and ran right to get the ball at the halfway point of the line, and to her surprise she found the ball in her possession instead of Lynn's, making her smile widely

"I-I actually got it! I got the ball before...Lynn?" Ronnie said in confusion as she looked forward and saw something odd, Lynn wasn't running to the ball, but rather to her goal, she was confused for a second and a bit panicy, so she in her state of confusion and worry passed the ball to Becky immediately who was also surprised

"Ronnie Anne what are you-"

"SHOOT IT BECKY! SHOOT IT AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" Ronnie Anne yelled panicly and Becky asked no questions and obliged, kicking the ball with every bit of strength she has towards the top corner of the net, both girls smiled seeing the ball make its way to the net but their smiles suddenly turned into an expression of horror

Lynn was even closer to the goal than the ball and despite its acceleration she decided to jump in the air as hard as she could and flipped landing her legs on the top bar of the goal before launching herself and extending her leg to block the ball's path, and as the ball hit her leg it suddenly stopped in its path and dropped to the ground along with Lynn who landed on her legs without a scratch, in fact, she looked forward and the shocked golden duo ad smirked

"Nice shot Becky.." Lynn said as she controlled the ball "...but now it's my turn.." Lynn said in an intimidating tone as she started running towards their goal

"Becky...get to the goal and defend it...I'll get the ball back from her" Ronnie Anne said sternly

"But Ronnie Anne-"

"I SAID GO!" Ronnie Anne insisted loudly and Becky once again obliged and ran back to defend her goal, meanwhile Ronnie Anne ran towards Lynn directly and the moment Lynn noticed they both stopped in their tracks, both of them now right facing each other directly with the ball in the small space between them

"What's wrong? Not gonna move? Afraid?" Lynn asked teasingly

"Do your worse" Ronnie Anne said challenging Lynn for one last time, as Lynn moved around with the ball trying to find an opening to dribble through her but Ronnie Anne wouldn't allow it, as with every move, turn, twirl and even fake shot she stood in Lynn's way refusing to let her go anywhere, but at the same time she wouldn't even dare try to tackle Lynn, as it would just leave her an easy opening to dribble through her, all she had in mind was that she had to keep up with Lynn's movements left and right till she gets tired and gives Ronnie Anne the chance to get the ball for herself

As for Lynn she was trying and thinking of every movement she could try, however she found no way possible to dribble Ronnie Anne and run past her with the ball and it frustrated her immensely, but then and when she yet again tried to move quickly from left to right she saw that Ronnie Anne had to extend her legs to block her path so much she left a visible opening between her legs, and that gave Lynn an idea (_There's my opening_) Lynn thought to herself and smirked before using her heel to kick the ball between Ronnie's legs and move it forward away from the two, making Ronnie Anne who had her eyes on the ball shocked, but she had no time to recover and she suddenly saw Lynn fly past her towards the ball giving her a dirty smile

A smile that provoked Ronnie Anne who had enough of Lynn at last, with that she chased Lynn trying to get the ball before her, but it was even harder than beating her in a race as she used her arms and body to shield the ball from Ronnie Anne to keep it to herself, and even though Lynn got to the ball Ronnie Anne kept chasing her, but her arms and ridiculous physique shielding the ball from Ronnie Anne made it impossible for her to get to tackle it

(_Dang it! I can't get the ball! The only thing I can do is to try kicking the ball away but she'll just beat me to it!_ ) Ronnie Anne thought to herself as she noticed how close she and Lynn were to the goal I'm which Becky was goalkeeping, as they passed the halfway line and almost made it to the penalty area, however the sight of Becky gave her a risky yet a brilliant idea( _Wait...unless...I kick the ball away to Becky! I have to gesture for her to make a run! Hopefully this'll work!)_ Ronnie Anne thought to herself as she waved for Becky to run forward and despite her confusion she simply obliged, and as Lynn saw Becky running away from the goal and towards Lynn's she was confused, however, she knew that type of run too well, and it made her eyes go wide

(_Now! _) Ronnie Anne thought to herself as she threw her leg towards the ball trying to kick it, but before her leg can reach the ball Lynn suddenly slided along the pitch using her leg to kick the ball forward, unfortunately in addition to that the pushed ball with all of Lynn's strength still hit Ronnie's leg and made her trip down and fall down rolling along the pitch suddenly, and Lynn just stood up from her slide and panted heavily

"Nice try Ronnie...you actually made me try this time" Lynn said before slowly walking towards the ball, however and as she thought it was over she heard a yell of war head towards her, and looked forward to see Becky running towards the ball with all her speed! And despite Lynn's shock she started running at well and both had one thing in mind

( _If I kick this ball to the empty net I'll win! _) Both girls thought to themselves as they both reached and kicked the ball at the same time, seeing that happen both girls exerted every bit of strength that they had into the kicking the ball towards the empty net, and as Becky physically pushing her body to new heights to beat Lynn the latter simply responded with a simple response

"Tiger..." Lynn said as she exerted more force and started pushing Becky back "...SHOOOOOOT!" Lynn yelled madly at she overpowered Becky and shot the ball with full strength blowing Becky away to the ground and blasting the ball into the roof of the net...

Sid could only watch everything that happened in awe...but she had to say it..."T-the winner is Lynn..." Sid said sadly unable to believe the defeat of the golden duo as Lynn simply panted heavily as she got the first time won with effort this whole day

"Hehe...good game you two...but I think we all know how the match will go now" Lynn said as she went to Sid and took her baseball hat

"See you next week rusty duo" Lynn said teasingly making both girls on the ground groan in frustration before simply walking away from the pitch leaving the duo in defeat

"*Pant* Sid...*pant* I don't think we'll be able to watch Chat Blanc...*pant*...we.need.training. We have to beat her" Ronnie Anne said in a tired yet determined tone fisting her hands in frustration

"Lynn loud Jr...I swear on my life...I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Ronnie Anne yelled angrily vowing to herself to defeat the invincible number one star of Royal Woods

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! I hope y'all liked the way this one was written and please tell me your thoughts**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:Sorry for the delay, I was binging Avatar, and I'm here to tell you to do the same, anyways hope you enjoy and tell me your thoughts!**

* * *

Soon after Lynn left the field the rest of the team and the coach came to the playground to train, and despite their confusion by the burned grass marks and penetrated net Becky and Ronnie decided to not tell anything worrying that the team might become too terrified to play against Lynn, time passed by and eventually the training routine was finally over and all the team and couch went home...all except for Ronnie Anne and Becky which made the watching Sid confused

"Hey guys! Aren't you going home? The training is over for today" Sid asked in confusion coming down from the stands to the pitch

"I'm sorry Sid but if we're gonna beat Lynn we'll have to train for additional time, you go home Siddy we'll stay here for some time alright?" Ronnie Anne replied focusing on the ball in her feet and running with it across the pitch aggressively

"A-alright, just don't exhaust yourselves you two OK? I would hate it for you to end up hurting yourself for wanting to beat Lynn, specially you my Ron Ron" Sid said in concern

"Of course Sid I promise you, now go home for now" Ronnie Anne said reassuring Sid who eventually left the playground despite her hesitation and concern

"Is she out of sight?" Becky asked in a low voice as Ronnie Anne kept looking at Sid leaving till she was far away enough to be unseen

"Yes, now bring out the bricks" Ronnie Anne said sternly

"Ronnie Anne I know we talked about this but don't you think it's too much? You heard Sid she doesn't want you to hurt yourself" Becky said

"Get...the bricks" Ronnie Anne insisted making Becky sigh before going to a basket full of balls and pulled out four pieces of red rectangular bricks out, she then pulled out some ropes as well

"Now let's tie them up" Ronnie Anne said as she and Becky tied up two bricks to the back of their legs using the ropes and started moving around with a struggle due to the weight of the bricks attached to their legs

"Great, training with these will help our muscles get stronger quickly, we'll be able to shoot stronger and run faster and we'll finally be able to beat Lynn! Let's do this Becky!" Ronnie Anne said excitedly making Becky smile at her enthusiasm

"Alright Ronnie, Just remember not to exhaust yourself we don't want your family or Sid to worry" Becky reminded Ronnie who nodded in response before they both took a ball and got down to training

At the start it was difficult for both girls to train with the bricks, with Becky's shots visibly much slower and less accurate and Ronnie being slower and hardly able to control the ball, however after an hour of hard work and sweat inducing training the two started to get used to the weights of the bricks, noticing they were already getting physically stronger

"*Pant* I'll have to say Ronnie Anne, this idea was great! I already feel even stronger than before and this is just the first day! At this rate we'll definitely beat Lynn!" Becky said excitedly clearly tired from the extra training they did

"Well *pant* don't get too carried away, you saw what she was capable of, we have to keep training understand?" Ronnie Anne said sternly making Becky confused

"You mean continue tomorrow right?" Becky asked in confusion

"No...I mean today" Ronnie Anne insisted as she picked a ball and started running through the dribbling course

"Are you sure? It's getting late and our families might be worried" Becky said pointing out the darkness of the night sky at the moment, and at said moment Ronnie Anne could feel her phone ringing, and it was none other than Sid making Ronnie Anne groan in annoyance

"I don't have the time for this" Ronnie Anne said in an annoyed tone as she cancelled and hung up the call

"And as for you Becky...if you don't want to get back the confidence she took from you then you can go home" Ronnie Anne said bluntly

"W-what do you mean?" Becky asked nervously

"Don't play dumb Becky, I know you feel incredibly weak and humiliated after that beating she gave us, I mean you are the strongest person in our school! And that even includes the teachers and staff! Bullies study the way you move around the school just to avoid you! I've seen you single handedly beat all my family in armwrestling the last time you came over, even Abuela! ABUELA! You know, the woman who can lift a whole couch with one arm, you beat her! And you're telling me that you feel even the slightest bit humiliated that Lynn beat you so easily she flexed on you? And what's worse...it's the girl you have a crush on, how sad" Ronnie Anne said mentally pushing Becky to train with her, and she never saw Becky so down before, her spirit seemed completely broken and she was looking at the ground in sadness making Ronnie Anne smirk, her words clearly got to her

"So you were saying something about leaving now?" Ronnie Anne asked simply making Becky clench her fists and shake them angrily

"Leaving? I'm not leaving today Ronnie Anne, let's continue" Becky said sternly picking up a ball and shooting it with full strength, the strength and anger put in the ball made it blow away the grass in its way with a gust of wind before penetrating the roof of the net, even with the brick weights it was clear the girl's strength was still at inhumane levels, and the sight made Ronnie Anne smile widely, she now has her fully aboard to beat Lynn and get back the pride and confidence they lost

(_Just you wait Lynn, next week you're going to regret coming here today) _Ronnie Anne throught to herself as she got back to training through the dribbling course as well as improving her speed even with the brick weights

As the two continued training for the next hour or so the two not only for used to the bricks but started improving their strength and speed even if slightly, it was clear the training was giving results and at this rate the two would be ready to beat Lynn by the end of the week, and the sweat and constant panting and pain will be worth it, even if Becky started to worry about how Ronnie seemed to struggle slightly now. However, there was one thing that constantly interrupted and broke Ronnie's focus, constant calls and text messages from Sid, and although she ignored them all they started to get on her nerves, but when a full hour has passed and Sid called for the twentieth time Ronnie Anne had it, so with gritted teeth she picked up the ringing phone while Becky watched curiously

"Oh Ronnie Anne you finally picked up! Sorry for the slightly excessive calls but I just wanted to check on you, how's it going back home?" Sid asked in a happy tone, and while Ronnie Anne wanted to calm down her nerves from the frustration by inhaling and exhaling loudly she suddenly got an idea

"*Yawn* actually Sid I was trying to sleep, I trained a lot today and I need some rest, sorry for not picking up earlier" Ronnie Anne said in a fake tired tone making Becky confused

"Oh my god you were trying to sleep this whole time?! I'm so sorry Ronnie Anne I didn't know believe me I didn't mean to!" Sid apologised loudly clearly feeling guilty for thinking she exhausted Ronnie Anne and prevented her from sleeping

"No problem Sid just don't call me for the rest of the night, I'll see you tomorrow in training OK sweetheart?" Ronnie Anne said keeping up the fake tone as Becky watched while shaking her head in disappointement and disapproval

"Of course Ron Ron whatever you need to sleep, I'm so sorry again gosh I feel so stupid!" Sid replied facepalming at herself

"It's OK Siddy see you later, love you" Ronnie Anne said reassuring Sid

"Love you too, bye" Sid replied as they both hung up and Ronnie Anne stopped her tired expression and tone

"There now she won't disturb us, now where were we?" Ronnie Anne asked Becky who had a disappointed face and frown

"What's with the face?" Ronnie Anne asked curiously

"Ronnie Anne what you did was really uncalled for, lying to your own girlfriend and making her feel guilty like that just for wanting to talk to you? Isn't that too much? " Becky asked scolding Ronnie Anne for her lie

"Listen I know it wasn't the best thing to do but you know she'd freak out if she heard I was still training to this hour" Ronnie Anne replied trying to explain herself when suddenly she got another call, one that made her eyes go wide and it was from none other than her mother

"Oh brother" Ronnie Anne said before picking up the phone "Hello?"

"RONNIE ANNE SANTIAGO WHY ARE YOU NOT HOME YET?! IT'S ALMSOT DINNER TIME!" Maria exclaimed furiously pushing Ronnie Anne and Becky back

"Oh well I...uuuhhh...I'm...I'm staying at my friend Becky's home for a while yeah! She wanted to invite me over for a while after training and I couldn't say no to her, we were having so much fun that I guess I forgot to tell you and the others sorry" Ronnie Anne lied again making Becky's jaws drop in shock

"*Sigh* alright Ronnie Anne its OK, just please tell me when you do something like this next time OK? I was very worried" Maria replied in a concerned tone

"Sure thing mom sorry again, now I gotta go, I'll talk to you later, love you" Ronnie Anne replied

"Love you too sweetie, bye" Maria said as they both hung up the call and Ronnie Anne immediately noticed Becky's shocked expression

"Your mom will kill you if she finds out the truth you know that right?" Becky asked with a dumbfounded expression

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her, besides she'd be overly worried and say I'm exhausting myself or something" Ronnie Anne explained herself as she picked up a ball again

"I don't know Ronnie Anne maybe she'd be right, I noticed how you were struggling while running a bit maybe we need to call it a day before you hurt yourself" Becky said worried for Ronnie's well being

"Stop worrying too much Becky! I'm not an baby I can take care of myself! So stop worrying about me and focus on your training OK?!" Ronnie Anne said sternly in an angry tone as she picked up a ball and started running again, this time more aggressively than ever due to her annoyance and frustration

They then continued training for a full more hour yet the frustration in Ronnie Anne didn't die down as her aggressive and painful running didn't slow down one bit

_(Why is everyone so worried about me?! I'm not an idiot I can take care of myself! All what I want to focus on at the moment is BEATING LYNN LOUD JUNIOR) _Ronnie Anne thought to herself as she felt angrier and more aggressive, running faster and faster with her frustration making her ignore her pain and exhaustion, however Becky could see it in how much her legs would slightly trip and how much she out her hands on her heart while breathing heavily

"Ronnie Anne stop you're hurting yourself!" Becky exclaimed trying to stop Ronnie Anne but to no avail, as despite the pleading from Becky and the immense pain she finally felt in her legs she didn't stop at all, all what's on her mind being Lynn and how she yawned at her, how she destroyed her, how she humiliated her and made her feel weak and fragile, she refused to feel the same ever again, and with that she kept running and running and running, even accelerating for the pure will of wanting to best the Royal woods star, however as she ran faster and faster pushing her body to exceed its limits riskingly she started feeling weak and tired, but she tried her best to keep up her speed leading to her body feeling more painful and feeling her chest burning her on the inside, and if that wasn't enough her vision started to blur, she was getting dangerously exhausted but she refused to stop running or take a breather, ignoring all her body pain and common sense that's pleading her to stop along with the yelling Becky, as her vision blurred more and more she started slowing down, not due to exhaustion but because she could barely feel her body anymore, as she finally stopped in her tracks she immediately fell to the ground like a lifeless body, unable to comprehend anything going on around her

"RONNIE ANNE!" Becky yelled in fear running towards her latina friend, and with that the last thing Ronnie saw was Becky running to her with tears in her eyes and yelling her name before her own eyes shut and everything went fully blank and silent to her, by the time Becky got to her Ronnie Anne was knocked out unconscious, not moving from her place like a dead body, seeing the still body made Becky cover her mouth with her hand her tears still running down her face, and as she hesitantly felt her heartbeat she was at least relieved to know she was still alive and well, and with that she carried Ronnie Anne and ran to her apartment as fast as possible to aid her friend in panic

* * *

Ronnie Anne slowly opened her eyes and her vision started to clear, she shook her head around to find herself laying down on a bed in a green-walled room with the walls covered with posters of several stars and legends from different sports, she then tried to move her body only to feel herself being wrapped by something, she then looked down at her body to find Becky wrapping her arms around her and sleeping on her chest catching her off guard and making her slightly blush, despite her attempt to get off the bed Becky seemed to hold on to her tightly so she decided to wake her up

"Hey Becky wake up, wake up!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed shaking Becky aggressively who eventually opened her eyes and looked towards Ronnie Anne, and the moment she saw her clearly her eyes widened

"Glad you woke up, now can you get off-" Ronnie Anne was interrupted by Becky throwing herself at her and hugging Ronnie Anne tightly

"OH RONNIE ANNE I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE AWAKE! I WAS SO WORRIED! I DIDN'T KNOW WHOM TO CALL OR WHAT TO DO AND I DIDN'T WANT TO GET YOU IN TROUBLE SO I-I JUST BROUGHT YOU TO MY ROOM AND I WAS SO SCARED!" Becky exclaimed in a cracked tone due to the tears forming in her eyes

"Becky calm down and just tell me what happened" Ronnie Anne said reassuring Becky and trying to get her to speak rubbing her back gently before looking at her in the eye and wiping off her tears

"*Sniff* OK...after insisting to keep running after such an excessive time of training and with bricks on top of that you...you lost your conscious and got knocked out..." Becky said calmly as some more tears started forming at the memory "...I-I was so scared and I didn't know what to do so I just carried your body here as fast as I can, then I...I may have cuddled with you because I was so worried" Becky said shyly blushing making Ronnie Anne blush in return

"O-oh it's OK...wait! What time is it?" Ronnie Anne asked in concern

"Oh yeah! It's..." Becky said before looking at the clock on her desk "...oh...8 am" Becky said in a slightly scared tone, Ronnie Anne's eyes widened at the answer before slowly pulling her phone out from her pocket and opening it in fear, she checked her notifications to find about twelve missed calls from her mother alone as well as different text messages asking her where she is

She then gulped before shakingly and hesitantly dialing her mother, and a few seconds of silence and anticipation passed before she finally picked up

"Hello?" Ronnie Anne said in fear of what her mother's reaction would be

"Ronnie Anne...did you sleep over at Becky's without telling us?" Maria asked not in an angry, mad or even worried tone...she just sounded..disappointed

"Y-yeah...sorry about that I promise to tell you from now on-"

"Don't bother yourself *sigh* after everything that happened the past week from the sneaking out to hiding that someone is blackmailing you from us I guess I should get used to you doing this stuff by now" Maria said in a tired tone

"A-aren't you mad?" Ronnie Anne asked in confusion

"No Ronnie Anne I'm not...I'm just... disappointed" Maria said tiredly

That word...that one word at the end but Ronnie Anne hard..._disappointed..._Ronnie Anne could deal with her mom being mad but something about hearing her of all people being disappointed and expecting better from her almost drove her to tears and made her extremely disappointed in herself...she messed up...and she needed to show her mom how great she was again, and just when she started considering toning down her training she brushed off that thought after hearing that word and now more than ever she needed to beat Lynn to show her mother how great she is again

"Mom...I'll be staying over at Becky's for the week...just let Sid bring me my stuff at school" Ronnie Anne said in a cold tone making Becky confused

"Fine, have fun over there, bye" Maria simply replied before they both hung up the phone

"Ronnie Anne what was all that?! Why didn't you tell her the truth?! And what do you mean you're staying over here for the week?" Becky asked dumbfounded by Ronnie's decision

"My mom is disappointed in me...and I need to impress her again by besting Lynn at any cost! But if she knows of the harsh training I put myself through she won't allow me to train again like that" Ronnie Anne replied

"You still intent to train this hard?! Are you insane?! I was terrified! Please don't do this!" Becky exclaimed pleading her striker partner not to hurt herself like that

"I'm sorry Becky...this isn't just about Lynn now...I need to prove to mom I'm a great daughter for her...and prove that to myself too..." Ronnie Anne said with small tears escaping her eyes "...and to do that I need to beat Lynn no matter what...even if I hurt myself again, I'm sorry Becky but please let me do this, I need this more than anything, please.." Ronnie Anne pleaded in a cold desperate tone making Becky feel pity for her

"*Sigh* Fine, but what about Sid? You have to spend some time with her eventually" Becky pointed out

"As much as I love Sid...she'll be a distraction" Ronnie Anne said making Becky confused, Ronnie Anne then dialed Her girlfriend's number who responded immediately to the call

"Ronnie Anne! I'm so glad you called! Did you sleep well? Had some good training to kick Lynn's butt? Cause I have a ton of things I planned for us to do together and I was wondering when we-"

"T-that's all great Siddy but...I need to talk to you about something" Ronnie Anne interrupted making Sid confused

"Umm sure what's wrong?" Sid asked in concern

"Sid...I love you OK? I really love you...but you're so clingy and attached and...distracting...and the last thing I need during this week is something that distracts me from training and focusing" Ronnie Anne replied making Sid concerned

"W-where are you going with this?" Sid asked in worry

"I suggest that...that we cut off all communication between the two of us till the match day, just so I can concentrate on training and training only" Ronnie Anne said making Becky and Sid gasp in shock

"I...I can't even talk to you? Or watch your training? I can't...do anything with you?" Sid said with small tears escaping her eyes

"No I'm sorry but I can't afford to distract myself...please understand Sid, beating Lynn is very important to me right now I can't risk anything...you understand right?" Ronnie Anne asked

"S-sure...I-I understand and I fully support you Ron Ron...w-well I suppose I don't want to distract you from your training so...b-bye" Sid said in a shaky cracked tone trying to hide the tears in her eyes before hanging up and collapsing on her pillow, crying Her flood of tears into it in sadness, meanwhile one the other side Ronnie Anne hung up her phone with a sigh before putting it down

"Ronnie Anne...how could you do that to her...you know how much Sid loves being with you, you can't do this to her!" Becky said slightly mad at the temporary abandonement of Sid like that

"I did what I had to, now let's go eat some breakfast, we're gonna need it to prepare for today's training" Ronnie Anne replied sternly as she got off the bed and went outside the room

"*Sigh* ...Lynn...what have you done to her?" Becky said to herself as she followed Ronnie Anne out of the room to go eat breakfast

* * *

And so the week passed by the following way, after Sid gave Ronnie Anne her stuff to stay over it would be the last time they interact over the course of the week, as Ronnie Anne would train excessively and break her limits and despite Becky's constant pleading she keeps going till she loses concious and Becky would have to carry her home, as the week passed they discovered that the game would be delayed till next week, which gave Becky a hope that Ronnie Anne would finally rest and take a break, but it was rather the opposite, for Ronnie Anne just kept training harder and harder, even putting more bricks around her legs, and seeing her friend hurt herself over and over again without care all while hiding it from her beloved ones made Becky feel horrible, and it felt like instead of training together they were just training on their own in the same place, for Becky could no longer recognize her old striking partner over her coldness and will to hurt herself and lie to her beloved ones

And Sid didn't have it any easier either, for despite her full will to support Ronnie Anne she felt hurt by the fact that her own girlfriend would completely desert her like that to train, and that was when some words rang through her head

_(No wonder she's so weak) _Those words rang through Sid's head as she was laying down sadly on her bed on the sixth day of the week, maybe Lynn was right, maybe she was holding Ronnie Anne back and kept her from progressing which is why she wanted Sid away from her, and it just filled Sid with regret

"How could I do such a thing to her? Ronnie Anne wants to be stronger but I'm just holding her back, I need to apologize to her and promise to be stronger for her" Sid said to herself

"Oh! I know! I'll leave her a note in her locker in her dressing room, that way she can read it without interacting with me!" Sid realised excitedly before she took a yellow paper and pencil and started writing

"Dear Ronnie Anne,

I know that I've been holding you back ever since we became girlfriends, and even though it hurts me to not do anything with you or even see you except for school times I completely understand your decision, I'm sorry that I've been preventing you from getting stronger and better and I promise to be a stronger girlfriend for you so that I don't hold you back.

Yours truly, Your Siddy.

P.S: I love you" Sid wrote before kissing the note and putting it in her pocket

"Now go to the school dressing room" Sid said to herself as she got out of her room and eventually the apartment and building running excitedly to the pitch with a hopeful smile that Ronnie Anne will forgive her, however as she finally made her way to the pitch to get to the dressing room she noticed figures of two people making her confused

"That's odd...who could be here at this late hour?" Sid said in confusion as she came closer to take a closer look, and when she did her eyes landed upon a horrible sight for her that made her cover her mouth and widen her eyes, her own girlfriend stumbling and slowly falling to the ground and losing her conscious like a lifeless body, as she saw her fall down she could feel tears escape her eyes, never did she feel such immense pain seeing her like that, all exhausted and sweaty and hurt, and while Becky sighed before slowly walking to her Sid ran to her as fast as she could

"RONNIE ANNE!" Sid yelled in a cracked tone surprising Becky

"S-sid? What are you doing here?" Becky asked in confusion

"WHAT ARE _YOU _DOING HERE THIS LATE?! AND WHAT'S HAPPENING TO RONNIE ANNE WHY DIDN'T SHE STOP?! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?!" Sid yelled angrily pushing Becky back

"I-I...*sigh* you deserve to knowthe truth, I'll tell you back at my place" Becky said as she carried Ronnie Anne and Sid followed her in confusion

* * *

"And that's what happened" Becky said back in her room after putting Ronnie Anne in her bed explaining everything to Sid

"I can't believe it...she didn't tell me any if this she...she tried to hide it from me... she promised me she wouldn't hurt herself Becky" Sid said sadly as tears escaped her eyes

"I'm sorry Sid I should have told you and her family earlier but...but I just couldn't break Ronnie Anne's trust...I begged her many times to stop but she just wouldn't listen, I don't know what to do" Becky said putting a comforting hand on Sid's shoulder

"There's only one thing we can do...force her to stop training...and I know exactly how to do so" Sid said before whispering her plan to Becky

* * *

"You know I think the training to temporary death is paying off, at this rate I'll be able to beat Lynn no problem!" Ronnie Anne said excitedly going to the pitch

"Oh I wouldn't be sure about training today" Becky said making Ronnie Anne confused

"What do you mean?" Ronnie Anne asked in confusion as they finally made it to the pitch, however and just about Ronnie was about to start training she noticed something odd, everything she uses for training was gone, from the dribbling course and cones, to the bricks, and most importantly not even a single ball in all the baskets, she looked around frantically and worryingly everywhere for a ball to train with, she was so desperate, almost addicted to training so much she started to panic as time passed and she couldn't find any ball, all the while Becky smiled watching Ronnie Anne desperately try looking for anything to train with

_(Great idea Sid, with hiding everything she uses to train in the secret room she has no option but to stop training, and that will happen sooner or later) _Becky thought to herself happily, however her eyes landed on something that made her smile turn upside down and widened her eyes, there was one last ball remaining that they forgot, and Ronnie Anne's eyes landed on it

"AHA! I found one finally!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed happily but before she could take the ball Sid popped up out of nowhere and took the ball before running frantically shocking Ronnie Anne

"W-what the?! GET BACK HERE SID!" Ronnie Anne yelled as she started running after the terrified Sid, and despite her energy Sid could run fast enough to keep distance from Ronnie Anne, who she could feel starting to close in on her and catch up to her

"You have to understand Ronnie Anne! I'm doing this for you!" Sid exclaimed while running

"What are you talking about?! Don't you know how important this is for me?! Is this because of not talking to you?! WHAT KIND OF UNSUPPORTIVE SELFISH GIRLFRIEND ARE YOU?!" Ronnie Anne yelled angrily making Sid stop in her tracks, leading Ronnie Anne to eventually stop as well to avoid crashing into her, however there was something about the way she stopped that concerned Ronnie Anne due to how quiet she was

"Umm Sid? Are you ok-"

"Selfish? Selfish?! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE THE PAST WEEK YOU'RE CALLING ME SELFISH?!" Sid yelled turning around and facing Ronnie Anne with a tearful angry face shocking Ronnie Anne

"I admit that I hated what you said to me that day ok?! I never wanted to be deserted the way I was but...but I was willing to do this for you...because I thought I was holding you back...I thought I was making you weak...b-but..BUT I CAN'T LET YOU TRAIN AFTER WHAT ALL WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Sid yelled as more tears flowed down her face

"S-sid I-"

"YOU LIED TO ME AND YOUR FAMILY! YOU HID THE FACT YOU WERE EXHAUSTING YOURSELF! YOU DROVE ME AWAY JUST TO MAKE SURE I WOULDN'T KNOW AND YOU EVEN MANIPULATED POOR BECKY INTO LYING WITH YOU! But most of all...you broke your promise Ronnie Anne...you promised me you wouldn't hurt yourself...WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THIS STUPID WILL TO BEAT LYNN HAS NOT ONLY HURT YOU BUT YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND AND FRIEND AS WELL?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU WANT THE BALL?! TAKE THE DUMB BALL THEN!" Sid yelled angrily throwing the truth bomb on Ronnie Anne with a waterfall of tears in her eyes and tossing the ball her way before walking away from her slowly

Ronnie Anne was left there shocked and in awe, but one feeling over came these two...guilt...she never realised how much she hurt Becky and Sid by doing this...and she felt genuinely horrible for it

"Sid wait!" Ronnie Anne said stopping Sid in her tracks and making her turn around to face her

"I...I..." Ronnie Anne tried to say as tears started to form in her eyes before she did what she knew she had to and kicked the ball away from the pitch "...I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY SORRY!" Ronnie Anne cried in regret is she hugged Sid tightly trying to get her to forgive her

"W-what?" Sid asked in confusion

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I WAS AN IDIOT! I'M SO SORRY I HURT YOU LIKE THAT I PROMISE I'LL CHANGE!" Ronnie Anne cried hugging Sid tightly

"Y-you do?" Sid asked hopefully

"Yes! Yes I do! Give me a chance and I'll change the way I train and I'll be honest to you from now on! I'll even take a break for today! Just give me a chance I won't let you down!" Ronnie Anne replied making Sid smile widely and hug her back tightly

"Alright...it'll take me time to fully forgive you...but I'm glad you'll start to change for me...I'll give you a chance" Sid replied with happy tears escaping her eyes this time

"Thank you Sid! Thank you! I won't let you down" Ronnie Anne said as the two touched foreheads smiling happily, and as they both pulled back blushing they saw Becky looking at them with teary eyes and a goofy smile while her hands were on her chest

"Sid, can I..." Ronnie Anne said whispering her idea to Sid who nodded in approval making Ronnie Anne smile before running to Becky

"Soooo...I suppose you heard everything right?" Ronnie Anne asked

"*Sniff* Yes...and I'm so glad you will change, thank you Ronnie Anne" Becky said happily

"Still...I caused you lots of trouble this past week so I have a special apology for you" Ronnie Anne said making Becky confused before kissing her cheek making her eyes widen and her cheeks blush deeply

"An apology kiss...hehe...sorry again Becky" Ronnie Anne said with a small blush

"T-thank you Ronnie Anne that was sweet" Becky said shyly rubbing the back of her head

"So what do you two say? We take a break today and watch some TV together you two?" Ronnie Anne asked

"YEAH!" Becky and Sid exclaimed as they all ran out of the pitch and eventually they reached the secret room which was blocked by the washing machine

"Huh that's weird why is the entrance blocked?" Ronnie Anne said as she moved the washing machine

"RONNIE ANNE NO-" Becky and Sid exclaimed before a flood of balls escaped the opening left by moving the washing machine and drowned the three girls

"...So that's where all the balls went" Ronnie Anne said with an unamused face

* * *

**A/N:And that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me your thoughts**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:Sorry for not updating in so long y'all, hopefully you'll like this chapter as a compensation**

* * *

It's been a while since Ronnie Anne started training to get to Lynn's level and best her in the friendly match, ever since then she and Becky have improved their abilities and even used unorthodox sources to improve their gamestyle, and a week later the awaited date has come and the stands in the playground of the Chavez school was filled with a surprising amount of people for a friendly match, all the while a certain family was looking for seats to watch

"Come on everyone hurry up! We need to find a place to sit to watch our girl Ronalda shine!" Frida exclaimed carrying several number one gloves and small home-sewed flags with Ronnie's faces on them, all while calling out the rest of her family who followed soon

"Relax Frida it's just a friendly game between some kids how filled could it possibly be?" Hector said trying to calm down the overhyped Frida as they finally found some seats to take and sat besides each other eagerly waiting for the game to begin

"Don't underestimate the lengths these parents will go to just to see their kids participate in something even as small as this Hector, I'm surprised we didn't even find all seats taken" Rosa replied to Hector's remark

"Well Mrs.Casagrande I can't say you're wrong" a familiar voice said from Rosa's right as the Casagrandes turned their faces to the direction of the voice to see none other than Lynn loud Sr along with his huge family except for Lincoln

"Babe!"

"Boo boo bear!"

Bobby and Lori exclaimed happily as they embraced each other with huge smiles on their faces

"Wow, less than an hour in this city and those two are already being sappy, imagine my shock" Lola said sarcastically prompting Lori to slightly growl at her

"Well well it's quite a pleasure to see you all here, how generous of a family to come all this distance just to see their girl lose" Carl said with a smirk

"Hey! I'll have you known young man our LJ is so good that she even outdoes her old man here when it comes to sports" Lynn Sr said proudly

"With all due respect sir, looking at your body it's not that much of an acomplishment" Carl replied simply making Rosa gasp in disbelief while Luan and Lola holded their giggles in

"Well well we have a snarky one here huh? We'll see what that snarkiness does good to you when Royal woods school wins this game you...meanie" Lynn Sr replied trying to get back at Carl

"Let's just sit down and watch the game honey" Rita said putting a hand on his shoulder as he sat down with a sour face and the family soon followed, while Bobby and Lori sat besides each other

"Now wait a minute here babe, where's Lincoln?" Bobby asked in confusion

"Oh you'll see in three...two...one" and as Lori finished her countdown a familiar voice went through the speakers

"Hello everyone! I'm Lincoln loud here filling for the sick commentators today with my analyst for the match Mr.Grouse! You have anything to add before this game Mr.Grouse?" Lincoln exclaimed from the commentators cabin with a headphone and a mic sitting besides him was an unenthusiastic looking Grouse surprising the Casagrandes

"Well loud I'll be real with you, the only reasons I'm here is that it's always a treat to watch my sports buddy Lynn loud junior play and I found out that this job pays a ridiculous amount of money so I might as well try analysing this match before going for the real thing" Grouse replied simply

"As for me I figured it'd be a good way to practice commentating if I were to ever start a YouTube channel someday, you know, if the comic artist gig doesn't work out and all, plus this place is much more comfortable and open than the stands" Lincoln said stretching his body in the open space

"And how the heck did you convince them to replace the commentators?" Grouse asked curiously

"Faked a deep voice and acted like an old man, the hair already helps" Lincoln replied with a grin

Meanwhile down in the stands came a determined girl wearing a purple headband

"Well then, I suppose it is time to give my girl a boost" said the smiling girl who was none other than Sid, carrying a huge flag with Rij onnie Anne's face on it

"SCORE! SCORE! RONNIE ANNE!" Sid chanted loudly and repeatedly while waving the flag around hyping up the game before it even starts as the louds and Casagrandes looked at her impressed

"Well someone's already excited" Lori said pointing at Sid

"Well ever since they made it official she's been ridiculously attached to Ronnie, so not a surprise there" Bobby replied explaining her excitement

"Well whatever the result is today, I congratulate Ronnie for trying to win" Lori said with a grin

"Oh believe me when I say she's going to do more than try babe, she's been training a lot with Becky and they're ready to win this for sure" Bobby replied simply "speaking of which I wonder how they're doing down there" Bobby said curiously wondering about how his sister is preparing for the game

* * *

The royal woods eighth grade team was talking amongst each other in their dressing room with obvious confidence in their faces for their victory over the great lakes sixth grade was assured, amongst those talking was the young genius of royal woods herself Lynn loud junior and her best friend Margo

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Paula behind, I mean I know she's constantly injured but she's a surprisingly great playmaker" Margo said commenting on the absence of Paula

"Of course Margo, Paula's position needs a lot of work so it's important to give her a chance to rest and maybe miraculously even recover from her injuries at last, and besides, we don't a chance creator against these bunches, if we just push with all our force right off the bat we'll finish this game in twenty minutes max" Lynn replied assuring Margo about their victory

"Alright girls enough chit chat gather up, let's get ready to get to the pitch" the coach said clapping loudly to gain her team's attention before getting the captain's badge

"So captain Lynn, anything to say before the game?" The coach asked giving her the armband

"Yes...just one thing..." Lynn said as she wore the armband "...just a reminder to everyone in this room that the fierce lioness uses all its strength to catch a little rabbit, I don't care if we're going against sixth graders or not, their team asked for this match and they will absolutely get it, when you shoot, I want you to shoot like you're playing against a world class goalkeeper! When you pass I want you to think you're passing against tactically genius volantes! When you dribble I want you to think you're dribbling against iron wall defenders! when you defend I want you to imagine you're defending against fierce ruthless strikers and genius dribblers! Let's pull our absolute best in this game and tear them apart to the point of making them forfeit after just the first half, I want you all to put your absolute best into each and every single move you do on the pitch to the point where the hardest thing to do would be to not injure or hurt the opposition, this is how this game is played and this is how we'll climb our way so that all of us can represent our national teams in the future! AM I CLEAR GIRLS?!" Lynn yelled in a stern tone getting her message across to the team

"YES CAPTAIN!" The team shouted out in reply showing their fighting spirit making Lynn grin in satisfaction

"GOOD! THEN LET'S GET OUT THERE AND SHOW THEM THE GENERATION THAT'LL TAKE OVER THE SOCCER WORLD IN THE FUTURE!" Lynn yelled at the top of her lungs putting her whole team into "game-mode". As she and the rest of the team ran out of the dressing room with shouts of excitement as if they were going into a war, all the while their coach tried to catch up with them

"Hehehe, good one loud, there's a reason I made you this team's captain" The couch remarked with a giggle as she ran after her young soccer army

* * *

Meanwhile in the dressing room for the local team the silence filled the air with worried anxious faces all over the team, with the only ones showing different emotions being Ronnie Anne and Becky, as the two were talking about how they were gonna use their new techniques they found the atmosphere to be unsettling, and stopped chatting as they slowly started to feel the fear from the other members of the team, Ronnie Anne looked at them with a sad expression, the worst mindset they can enter this game with right now is fear, and seeing how everyone looks anxious and scared Ronnie Anne decided to take it upon herself, for she took the captain's armband and put it on before hopping on a seat in the middle of the room

"Hey everyone, can I have your attention?" Ronnie Anne said clapping her hands to gain her team's eyes and ears

"Listen, I know everyone in this room is scared, it's the first time we went up against a team from a middle school level, let alone one as strong as the Royal woods middle school, and I know you're all scared of screwing up and doing a mistake, but we have to remember that we prepared for this match all week, and I know you all are worried about losing today but you have to know, I was also worried about losing, I was so hellbent on winning this game none of you have any idea, and while I still want to win this match, I also want each and every one of you to just put their best into the game, I don't care if we lose by a margin of four today, I don't care if we get utterly humiliated, I just want to see each and everyone of you pull their all into this game. And hey, as cliche as that sounds...have fun on the pitch y'all" Ronnie Anne said gently to assure her teammates, and as she kept going with her speech the more assured and confident everyone looked, to the point where by the end of the speech, they were all standing up and proud with determined faces, faces that made Becky and Ronnie Anne smile widely

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Now how about we get out there and show them our best?!" Ronnie Anne yelled happily

"YES CAPTAIN!" The team responded loudly their voices now filled with confidence and determination

"Then onwards everyone!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed as she led her team along Becky through the tunnel on to the pitch to begin their match alongside their coach

* * *

"And here they are folks the two teams have come on to the pitch, how do you think this game will go Grouse?" Lincoln asked providing commentary

"Let me tell you something loud as long as your sister is playing even as a goalkeeper the Royal Woods eighth grade will win by a difference of at least four goals" Grouse replied confidently making the casagrandes groan in annoyance

"Well I wouldn't be so sure myself, after all there is no guarantees in this game, we'll just have to wait and see" Lincoln commented as the two captains of the teams Lynn and Ronnie Anne came to the centre circle to shake hands before kickoff

"Hope you got better since the last time I've seen you, because it will make it all the more better to beat you" Lynn whispered while shaking Ronnie's hand tightly making her slightly cringe

"Act high all you want Lynn but today we're going to teach you some humility I promise you" Ronnie Anne replied

"Hmph I hope so, I didn't come all the way from Royal Woods just to have a boring sixty minutes on this pitch, don't make me regret deciding to play this match" Lynn said in a stern tone before letting go of Ronnie Anne and taking the ball to start the kickoff, as Ronnie Anne walked off to her half of the pitch eager to start her face off against Lynn

"And since Royal Woods are the guests they'll be taking the kickoff folks, let the match begin!" Lincoln said excitedly and as if on cue the referee blew the whistle to start the kickoff, and Lynn wasted no time as she instantly passed the ball to her best friend Margo before running like a flash towards the great lakes goal

"And with the starting seconds of the game Lynn is already running towards the opposition's goal waiting for a long pass from her teammates! An expected move from the young sports genius Lynn loud junior!" Lincoln commented

"We all know who she is loud jeez" Grouse said in an unenthusiastic tone

Meanwhile down the pitch Lynn was already on the verge of the penalty area and decided to stop to wait for the pass, as she looked behind her to see where Margo was she was suprised by Ronnie Anne right by her side

"Impressive, so you've decided to man mark me as well as attack eh? I don't think that'll work out for you Blond cutie" Lynn said as she tried to run and make herself space to recieve the ball, however and despite the small blushand confusion she had from the remark Becky was constantly following her and any openings Lynn tried to take to escape were covered by three of the defenders leaving Lynn completely surrounded

(_Tch, no openings then, no matter, I can still outjump them in height and head the ball into the net from a long pass, but just what is taking the others so long?) _Lynn thought to herself as she looked around the pitch to see Margo finally running on the side making her smile widely

"MARGO! PASS IT INTO THE PENALTY AREA!" Lynn yelled commanding Margo

"But you're surrounded! Are you sure about that?!" Margo asked in concern

"Don't care about that! I can beat them in an aerial duel easily!" Lynn replied confidently as Margo nodded in understanding before sending the ball into the penalty area with a long pass

"Margo uses the lack of defense on her side due to the excessive marking of Lynn and crosses the ball into the area! Is it gonna be the first goal already knowing Lynn's physical ability despite her height?" Lincoln said adding excitement to the game

"Of course she will loud why are you asking? You live with her you should she'll easily head the ball into the net" Grouse said annoyed at Lincoln's attempt at commenting

Lynn saw the flying ball heading towards her direction and licked her lips in hunger for scoring before jumping at high as she can, with the three defenders unable to jump even as close to her height, looking like she was flying in the air waiting for the ball

(_Watch in despair Ronnie Anne, a goal scored the starting seconds of the game! This is my scoring heade-) _Lynn's line of thought was quickly cut off as she suddenly saw someone jump not just to her level but also be able to cover her and reach the ball before her to head it out of the pitch for a corner kick making Lynn's eyes widen in shock

"And it's cleared! The young sports genius have been beaten in an aerial duel! Unbelievable!" Lincoln yelled in disbelief as his eyes widened at the failure of his sister to score

"Wait WHAT?!" Grouse yelled in confusion

As Lynn landed she shook her head to brush off the surprise clearance before Becky walked up to her

"Well did you like my clearance brunette cutie?" Becky said with a smirk "I mean I'm just saying it to get back at you for the whole 'blond cutie' comment you know I don't actually think you're cute or anything nooo of course not HAHAHAHA" Becky said quickly and nervously with a half hearted laughter and sweat on her forehead making Lynn confused

"Come on Lynn it's ok, we'll score from this corner!" Margo said taking the ball and heading to the flag to play the corner

"Right! This time you won't best me in the air blondie" Lynn said with a slight growl before running off from her to prepare for the corner

"*sigh* she called me blondie" Becky said dreamily before she got a slap on the back of her head from Ronnie Anne

"Focus Becky, it's time for the counterattack tactic, keep your marking on Lynn and prepare yourself" Ronnie Anne said sternly as Becky rubbed her slightly pained head

"Ow...yes Ronnie Anne sorry hehe" Becky said with a sheepish smile

"OH and one more thing, just talk to her after the match girl you have it so bad for her it's obvious" Ronnie Anne said teasingly nudging Becky's arm before running off to the edge of the penalty area making Becky roll her eyes

"And the corner kick will be played folks, let's see if Lynn can score this time!" Lincoln said as Margo crossed into the penalty area towards Lynn, who once again jumped higher than the whole defense

(_This is it, this is the opening goal!) _Lynn thought to herself as she swinged her head with full force against the ball and hit it successfully making her grin, however...

"Oh Lynn hits the ball with her head but Becky is hitting it from the other side! It's a heading duel between the two!" Lincoln commented excitedly

All while Lynn and Becky were both hitting the ball with their heads fighting on its direction, and despite her efforts and determination Lynn couldn't overcome Becky who was able to head the ball away from the penalty area as they both fell down to the ground

(_Impossible...she was nowhere as strong as this a week ago...) _Lynn thought to herself in complete disbelief at Becky overpowering her, however if that wasn't enough she looked back to look for the ball only for her eyes to widen at another shock

"Ladies and gentlemen and everyone in between it seems that it wasn't just a clearance! Becky has actually passed the ball towards Ronnie Anne who is running straight towards the royal woods goal! It's unbelievable!" Lincoln exclaimed while holding his head in disbelief

Just like Lincoln pointed out Ronnie Anne was running free across the pitch with nothing to stop her in the midfield due to the rest of the team gathering in the great lakes penalty area for the corner, allowing her to run free with only two defenders in front of her guarding the goalkeeper from Ronnie Anne

"DAMMIIIT! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SCORE!"Lynn yelled angrily as she hopped off the ground and ran as fast as she could towards Ronnie Anne, however and to her surprise, she found herself unable to catch up to her as fast as she wished, if anything she made very little progress to catching up to her despite Ronnie Anne running with the ball

"Tch..DEFENSE! SLOW HER DOWN TILL I CATCH UP TO HER!" Lynn yelled in command

"YES CAPTAIN!" The two defenders replied as they blocked Ronnie Anne's path making her slow down her run before looking back at Lynn and smirking, putting her in a state of confusion as she was closing in on her

(_What's with that smile? Even if she can dribble through them she won't be fast enough to get past them before I stop her...and she's barely passed the centre circle and 10 meters away from goal she can't shoot from there, why is she smirking?! This attack is over!) _Lynn thought to herself as she almost got to Ronnie Anne with eyes full of determination before she saw Ronnie Anne stop and raise her leg and her arm parallely

(_W-wait a minute...is she gonna...no way...no way! There's no way she can shoot that shot!) _Lynn thought to herself

Meanwhile the audience watched dumbfounded by what Ronnie Anne was doing

"What is she doing?! Is she gonna shoot from this position?" Bobby said in confusion

"She must be panicking...OH NO OUR BABY IS PANICKING!" Frida exclaimed in a panicked tone

"I don't care where she shoots from I know she can do it! SCORE! SCORE! RONNIE ANNE!" Sid chanted waving the flag with Ronnie Anne's face repeatedly

"Wait a minute...this stance...this movement...is she going to do it?!" Lincoln wondered out loud

"Do what? What's going on? I'm already lost and it hasn't even been ten minutes" Grouse said unsure of what the heck was happening at Ronnie Anne was prepared to shoot

"LYNN! LET ME SHOW YOU THE FRUIT OF MY TRAINING! DRIVE SHOOOOOOT!" Ronnie Anne yelled in fury as she shot the ball high into the air, making it fly in the sky above the pitch

"Good job Lynn! You forced her to shoot the ball out of the field!" Margo remarked happily, however, Lynn looked nowhere as thrilled, in fact she looked distraught

"No...it's not going out..." Lynn said in a tone of disbelief and shock making Margo confused

As the ball continued flying in the sky it seemed that it was straight headed to out of the pitch for a goalkick, for it's height continued and it didn't seem like curving at all, in fact the goalkeeper waited for the ball to get out for a goalkick, however...the ball then suddenly curved like an arc while flying and like a falling comet it flew straight into the roof of the net penetrating it after an immense curve, the second the goalkeeper looked at the ball behind her her jaw dropped in disbelief...and she was not alone, for everyone watching in the stands and on the pitch would simply watch in disbelief as the ball that looked like no threat dropped straight into the net flying like a meteor

A moment of silence took over the place completely as everyone tried to absorb what just happened

"I-it's...IT'S A GOOOOOOAAAAAL! SHE DID IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND EVERYONE IN BETWEEN! SHE DID IT!" Lincoln yelled in immense disbelief and insanity as he hopped up and down repeatedly while Grouse was blinking twice trying to process what happened

"THAT'S MY RONNIE ANNE!" Sid yelled happily as the crowd cheered for Ronnie Anne's fantastic goal

"Sooo can you tell me what the heck just happened there loud?" Grouse asked hoping for an explanation for the miraculous goal

"Oh of course! What Ronnie Anne did now is called the drive shot! It's a special shot featured in the captain Tsubasa manga that first appeared in 1986, it was very successful to the point of making several continuations and-"

"No one wants a nerdy lecture on your mangas loud! Just tell me what in the world was that shot" Grouse said interrupting Lincoln's rant

"Oh yeah sorry, the drive shot is special shot that requires tons of skill and practice, basically you have to shoot the ball with great strength into the air while rotating it with your leg quickly, once the strength of the shot stops taking full effect and force the gravity along with the rotation drive effect on the ball send it down like a rocket into the net! It must be timed perfectly and the strength must be perfectly set up according to the distance from goal, so the fact Ronnie Anne did all that perfectly is amazing!" Lincoln said explaining the shot

"So you're telling me that a sixth grader shot a shot from a fictional Japanese comic book?" Grouse asked in disbelief

"Yup!" Lincoln replied

"...This game will not make any sense at all is it?" Grouse asked sarcasticly

"I'm gonna be real with you My.Grouse I hope it stays that way, now let's see the great lakes city team celebrate their amazing goal!" Lincoln commented as Ronnie Anne ran around happily while her teammates piled on her with hugs

"You did it Ronnie Anne!"Becky exclaimed as she hugged her teammate tightly and squeezing her

"T-thanks Becky but I wouldn't have done it without your pass and strength...now can you let me go before I run out of oxygen?" Ronnie Anne said in a weak tone as her face turned red

"OH sorry!" Becky apologized with a sheepish smile as the team laughed together while the eighth grade team watched in disbelief

"T-they scored against us...in the fifth minute of the game.." One of the defenders said in worry

"What do we do now captain?" One of the members asked Lynn hoping for an answer and the whole team had their eyes on her, but out of the whole team Lynn looked like the one in distraught the most, frowning down on the pitch and refusing to face anyone which made Margo worried

Margo walked slowly towards Lynn before putting a gentle hand on her shoulder "L-Lynn? Are you OK?" Margo asked in concern for her bestie, and as if on cue Lynn started giggling slowly and quietly before it escalated to immense joyful laughter making everyone confused

"Well well well, it seems this game is going to be exciting, good to know, but don't panic girls, this is just the beginning, we're going to turn it around!" Lynn exclaimed happily encouraging her team to calm down and assuring the now smiling Margo

"YES CAPTAIN!" The team replied with a new sense of determination thanks to their captain's aura

"Well folks what an unexpected start, the sixth graders golden duo of Becky and Ronnie Anne surprised us with great skill and strength that allowed them to put their team ahead in just the first five minutes! What surprises does this game have for us next?" Lincoln exclaimed

"I know you're trying to add excitement loud but I'm pretty sure this is a genuine question everyone has right now" Grouse commented on Lincoln's enthusiasm

"I know that's how I said it too! But the hyped tone is stuck with me and I can't help but talk this way now!" Lincoln said in an excited tone

Meanwhile the two teams got back into their positions and prepared to kickoff the ball again for the eighth graders, however as Lynn put the ball on the centre of the circle she and Ronnie Anne glanced at each other, with both of their eyes filling with fire and determination and they tried to intimidate one another

(_I'll give it to you Ronnie Anne Santiago, I have never expected you to get so much better in just one week, but that doesn't change the outcome, we're going to turn this around!) _Lynn thought to herself

(_Lynn loud junior, despite the goal I scored you stayed determined, even happy that you're trailing behind, I can tell that this match is far from over...both figuretavly and literally, but we will not lose today believe me) _Ronnie Anne thought to herself

_(The winner in this game and face-off...will be me!) _Ronnie Anne and Lynn thought to themselves at the same time as they got ready to get into the battle once again, waiting eagerly to face-off like wild animals

* * *

**A/N:And that's it for now, sorry again for the long hiatus but I wasn't into writing for a long time now, not to mention I've been having new fixations lately that distracted me. But I do hope you're enjoying this arc so far**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:Hey y'all, hopefully I'm not being too dragging with this arc, hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

"Well folks after just five minutes the great lakes city elementary surprised us with an early goal over the best team of royal woods middle school, let's see how the team lead by Lynn loud Jr will change the course of the game" Lincoln commented excitedly as he and the audience watched over the match where Lynn and Margo were ready to kick off again

"Margo, you go up front this time" Lynn said strictly making Margo confused

"Me? But we're trailing and we'll need our best player to-"

"I know you're not the best player here Margo, but you're pretty close enough believe me, besides who else can I trust than my number one sports partner for this task? I'll pass you the ball in a good spot and you'll finish it for me OK?" Lynn assured Margo putting a hand on her shoulder making her smile softly

"Alright Lynn I'll try my best I promise, but you'll have to shake off that blondie whom I'm pretty sure has a thing for you" Margo replied nudging Lynn teasingly making Lynn roll her eyes

"Leave her to me Margo, she maybe good at physical strength but I'll be damned if I lose to an attacker in one on one match-up, just remember not to hold back when I pass you the ball" Lynn said as she put the ball on the kickoff spot before the referee whistled prompting Margo to pass to Lynn to start the game again

Lynn then proceeded to circulate the ball between her and her teammates and they started making progress up the half of great lakes city team, for despite their determination they couldn't deal with their swift continuous passes among one another and quick dribbles and movement, and it wasn't long till Lynn found herself marked by Becky yet again when she received the ball

"Well it's nice seeing you again cute face, but I have match to win so I'll need you to move out of my way" Lynn said teasingly making Becky blush

"You really think I'm cute?! I-I mean you're not going anywhere today Lynn" Becky said as she brushed off her minor gay panic

"Fine, then it's you against me" Lynn said rubbing directly towards Becky with the ball who stood her ground and prepared to react to her fients and dribbles with a stern face, however Lynn simply smirked as when she just got directly in front of Becky she used her heel to lift the ball into the air right above the shocked Becky before chasing it and leaving her behind with an open jaw and disbelief

"And that folks was the heel lift! Another trademark move by the young genius himself Tsubasa Ozora, and Lynn used it to shake off Becky and leave her in the dust!" Lincoln commented excitedly sounding too hyped for a friendly game between two schools

"You know I'm supposed to be the analyst here but it seems you'll be doing a better job at explaining what's going on...oh well, less work for me" Grouse said laying back on his chair with comfort

Meanwhile on the pitch Lynn continued her way down the wing when three defenders started running towards her

"You may have gone through Becky but we won't let you pass!" Said one of the defenders

"YEAH!" Exclaimed the other two

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF ALL OF YOU BY MYSELF!" Lynn roared in reply like a ferocious tiger as she accelerated towards them in a straight line with eyes filled with fire, but instead of lifting the ball with her heel she kept running in a straight line using her powerful physique to send the defenders flying despite their sliding tackles and shoulder charges before continuing her straight run

"AMAZING! Lynn uses the fierce tiger Kojiro Hyuga's straight line dribble and shakes off four whole players now!" Lincoln exclaimed in disbelief

"Do you really have to point out the source of the move everytime loud?" Grouse said in annoyance

"Maaaaaybe" Lincoln said embarrassingly rubbing the back of his head

Meanwhile Lynn continued her run before finally spot Margo in front of the penalty area making her grin

"Margo! Get us back level!" Lynn said before passing a through ball in front of Margo

"Margo is running towards the ball! Is she going to put them level?" Lincoln commented curiously as Margo with huge focus and determination

(_Yes...yes I will score! I maybe not as talented as Lynn, that's why I had to work hard to keep up with her...so that we can both keep playing together! So that we fulfill the promise of representing the national team together when we grow up! So in order to keep up...for people like me who are not geniuses...HARD WORK IS OUR ONLY OPTION!) _Margo thought to herself as she hit the ball as hard as she could

"TAKE THIS! EAGLE SHOOOOOT!" Margo yelled loudly launching the ball from her kick violently, making the ball crawl across the grass with a low shot so powerful it tears the grass across the way without losing momentum or strength, flying like a wild eagle into the bottom corner of the net, and despite the goalkeeper's best attempt to make the save the ball pierced the bottom corner of the net making the result 1-1

"She...she did it! Margo's eagle shot destroyed the pitch across the way and pierced the goal to make it 1-1 in the 15th minute of the game!" Lincoln commented loudly

"Are we actually watching a normal game of soccer loud? Or have we been tricked into watching a sports movie?" Grouse asked in confusion

"I don't have an idea Grouse...and I'd rather stay that way and enjoy it, and now ladies and gentlemen we watch as the team celebrates its drawing goal!" Lincoln commented on the team huddling up and hugging Margo tightly

"Hehehehehe! Nice going Marges I knew you could do it big girl!" Lynn said happily as she ruffled her hair teasingly

"Hehe thanks captain, but we still have to score the winning goal! Let's go everyone!" Margo exclaimed as she took the ball from the net and ran towards the center circle of the field prompting Lynn to grin proudly

"Hehe, wouldn't expect any less from you Margo" Lynn said to herself before facing Ronnie Anne "And Santiago, your goal was fancy but I'm afraid it'll be worthless in the end, because now it's my turn to turn this around" Lynn said confidently while pointing to herself with a grin

"Don't get too cocky Lynn, there's still ten minutes left this half and we will be the ones to turn it around" Ronnie Anne replied before going to centre circle with a sad looking Becky

"Sorry Ronnie Anne, Lynn is just as skilled as she is strong, I could barely do anything to stop her back there" Becky said in a disappointed tone apologizing for allowing Lynn the chance to create the equalizer

"Don't sweat it Becky, Lynn was titled best player of her level across the country several times, it's normal for her to be skilled enough to get past you, let's just focus on scoring the lead again, got it?" Ronnie Anne said assuring Becky with a smile making Becky feel a bit better

"Alright alright, let's show them what the great lakes golden duo can do, you dribble down the field and wait for me to get in the box and pass me a long ball and then I'll rise above everyone and fire a header into the net!" Becky exclaimed excitedly hugely confident of her idea

"Alright let's do it! At least you won't turn into a tomato when you're away from Lynn" Ronnie Anne said teasingly making Becky roll her eyes

"And the game restarts with ten minutes on the clock to go on the second half! Let's see if the royal woods middle school can turn it around!" Lincoln commented excitedly as Becky passed the ball to Ronnie Anne before running towards the penalty area of the opposition

(_Becky is an incredible jumper, so even against middle schoolers I'm not worried about her receiving a cross, all I have to do is run into the right position and cross it to her_ ) Ronnie Anne thought to herself as she ran across the pitch getting herself in a good area to pass an accurate ball

"You're not going anywhere!" Growled Margo as she rushed like a raging bull towards Ronnie Anne before sliding down to rush at her with a fierce sliding tackle

"Tch...you have guts Margo but I've got skill!" Ronnie Anne said as she sidestepped away from the tackle

"No you're not going anywhere!" Margo yelled as she used her hand to stop the sliding before swinging her leg as fast as she could backwards towards Ronnie Anne

"What the- AGH!" Ronnie Anne was caught off-guard as Margo's leg snatched the ball away from her like a preying eagle and pushed her to the ground

"What an amazing tackle by Margo! The skilled Ronnie Anne has lost this one on one and lost possession! And what's that?! Lynn's already in the great lakes city's penalty area! Did she expect Margo to snatch the ball from her so easily?!" Lincoln commented with disbelief as Becky and Ronnie Anne were shocked to see Lynn being indeed in the box

"Dang it! Don't let her out of your sight guys!" Becky yelled commanding the three defenders at the back

"Got it!" The three defenders replied in unision as they closely surrounded Lynn while Margo watched from afar with a grin

(_Heh, Lynn's used to being marked constantly as our ace striker, it doesn't matter how many marks her, she never loses in aerial duels!) _Margo thought to herself as she progressed down the pitch

"It's for you LJ!" Margo yelled as she kicked the ball into the air as hard as she can crossing it towards Lynn

"Margo passes a long ball towards Lynn! But it seems too powerful and high! Can Lynn even reach this ball?!" Lincoln exclaimed confused at Margo's powerful cross

"Loud you _live _with her, don't act like you don't know your own sister's abilities" Grouse commented unenthusiasticly

"Mr.Grouse you're talking to someone who thought Zinedine Zidane was a manga character for way too long, I know nothing about sports in real life" Lincoln replied in a self disappointed tone

Meanwhile on the pitch the ball was flying right across the pitch as it eventually reached the penalty area of great lakes making Ronnie Anne sigh in relief at how the ball was for Lynn to meet with it, Lynn on the other hand however grinned like the Grinch on a Christmas night

_( Good call Margo, you knew I can meet with any ball you cross my direction, but you wanted to force me into this situation to show them what they're truly dealing with...well I won't let you down...) _Lynn thought to herself as she jumped in the air like a veteran acrobat, shocking everyone at the height of her jump

"S-she reached it! Lynn loud Jr reached the high ball!" Lincoln yelled in shock as Lynn prepared to strike the ball in the air

"FEAST YOUR EYES AND WATCH IN DESPAIR SANTIAGO! THIS IS MY..." Lynn yelled proudly as she swinged her foot upwards over her head as hard as she could before hitting the ball with immense force "...OVERHEAD KICK!" Lynn screamed as she kicked the ball with an incredible overhead kick sending a meteor of the ball down towards the goal, the goalkeeper could only watch in hopelessness as the comet falling from above pierced the net while she and the defenders watched with open jaws, all the while Lynn landed elegantly on her feet and looked at the goal to grin widely before slowly walking back into her half of the pitch leaving not only the opposition, but the audience in shock and disbelief

"I-it's...IT'S A GOOOOOOOOAL! LYNN LOUD JUNIOR WITH AN AMAZING ACROBATIC GOAL! SHE TRULY IS THE ROYAL WOODS GOLDEN STAR! AND IT'S 2-1 FOR ROYAL WOODS!" Lincoln screamed in absolute hype as Lynn's teammates huddled around her hugging her tightly

"You did it captain!" Margo yelled happily as she hugged Lynn

"Well it was thanks to your nice pass that I was able to pull this off Margo!" Lynn replied enthusiasticly as she hugged Margo back, all the while Ronnie Anne and Becky watched in disappointment and disbelief

"Amazing...what a jump that was...even I couldn't reach such a height and agility to pull this off..." Becky said as she looked at Lynn dreamily

Meanwhile Lynn looked at Ronnie Anne with a smirk before pointing a finger towards her "Ronnie Anne Santiago!.." Lynn called out grabbing Ronnie's attention "...now you see the true ability of the genius Lynn loud Jr!" Lynn yelled proudly as she pointed to the sky with one hand while beating her chest with the other provoking Ronnie Anne and making her growl in annoyance

"God even her monologues are amazing..." Becky said in disbelief with eyes of admiration making Ronnie roll her eyes before slapping the back of her head

"Focus Becky! We're still on a game here" Ronnie Anne said sternly in an angry tone

"Ow! What's the big deal Ronnie Anne?! You're the one who lost the ball against Margo!" Becky replied angrily rubbing the back of her head

"Ugh just give me the ball immediately at kick-off OK?" Ronnie Anne said in an annoyed tone before going to the center circle while Lynn and Margo got back to their positions

"You know Lynn...it's not usual for you to give a monologue like this, what was up with that?" Margo asked Lynn curiously as Lynn focused on the angry frustrated look in Ronnie's eyes

"Heh..just wait and see" Lynn simply replied before running to her goal making Margo confused

"Well folks, with just a few minutes to spare royal woods middle school find themselves in the lead, let's see if great lakes city will respond before the end of the first half!" Lincoln commented enthusiasticly

"How long can you keep up this hyped act loud?" Grouse asked in an annoyed tone

"As long as this match keeps feeling like an anime Mr.Grouse" Lincoln replied simply

Down on the pitch Becky looked at Ronnie Anne's frustrated face with concern "Umm Ronnie Anne is everything okay?" Becky asked in worry

"Just.Pass.The.Ball" Ronnie Anne replied sternly in a cold voice and Becky simply obliged upon hearing the whistle for kickoff, and the second Ronnie Anne received the ball she raised her leg in the air and positioned herself in a position all too familiar

"W-what's this?! Is Ronnie Anne planning to shoot right from kick-off?" Lincoln said in shock and confusion as the audience watched in disbelief while a certain someone was showing signs of concern

_(Ronnie Anne...what are you doing? Are you OK?)_ Sid thought to herself with a concerned frown as she watched her Ronnie Anne furiously swing her leg to kick the ball with gritted teeth and angry eyes

(_Lynn...that cocky smile...that arrogant voice...that provocing monologue, you just wanted to make fun of our hard work the last week with that overhead goal..WELL TAKE THIS THEN! THIS SHOT WILL SHUT YOUR ARROGANT MOUTH UP! DRIVE SHOOOOOT!) _Ronnie Anne thought to herself as she hit the ball as hard as she could before kicking into the air to form a bending arc in the sky

"RONNIE ANNE USES THE DRIVE SHOT FROM THE CENTER CIRCLE! CAN SHE SCORE WITH THIS INSANE ATTEMPT?!" Lincoln yelled in disbelief making Grouse cover his ears

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LOUD STOP SCREAMING!" Grouse yelled angrily

Meanwhile Ronnie Anne's shot was curving in the air before curving down like a blue comet towards the right top corner of the goal

"This is it folks! It looks like Ronnie Anne will bring the score level!" Lincoln commented on the flying ball not paying attention to someone running towards the goal post

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Lynn yelled loudly out of nowhere as she jumped on the goal post before bouncing herself towards the ball

"W-what in the?! Lynn is using the post to jump towards the goal! It's as if she predicted that Ronnie Anne would do this insane move!" Lincoln commented in shock

"You're not the only one with a special shot here! And if you have the drive shot Santiago then you should remember clearly..." Lynn said before hitting the ball with her leg "I also have my...TIGER SHOOOOT!" Lynn yelled before kicking the ball as hard as she can with her tiger shot, and as a result formed a ball as fast as a bullet, and as spinning as an electric chainsaw thanks to combining the drive effect and force of the drive kick on the ball with the immense force of the tiger shot, and as the blast of a ball flew past the shocked face of Ronnie Anne it slightly bruised her cheek, but Ronnie Anne barely fazed due to her immense shock and disbelief...and before anyone can comprehend what happened...the ball finally stopped in it's tracks...after hitting and damaging the iron wall behind the great lakes city goal and penetrating the net leaving a huge hole in it. And the keeper could only open her jaw while standing still in disbelief...and if Ronnie's drive shot made the pitch and stands gasp in surprise Lynn's tiger shot rebound put everyone in a state of shocking silence, only after a few seconds was Lincoln able to grab his mic with shaky hands from the shock

"G-GOOOOOOAAAL! IN A SWIFT GENIUS MOVE LYNN KICKS BACK THE DRIVE SHOT HEADING TOWARDS THE GOAL WITH HER OWN TIGER SHOT! AND THE RESULTING FORCE AND SPEED ON THE BALL WERE TOO MUCH FOR ANYONE TO STOP! AND WHAT WE THOUGHT WAS A TYING GOAL TURNED INTO AN ASSURANCE GOAL FOR ROYAL WOODS! THE RISING STAR OF ROYAL WOODS DOES IT AGAIN!" Lincoln yelled in shock at the insane goal scored by his sister as he watched her teammates swarm her and jump all over her happily while the great lakes elementary watched in shock and sadness

"Lynn you crazy maniac you did it! We have an assurance goal thanks to your insane shot!" Margo exclaimed happily ruffling Lynn's hair while hugging her along with her teammates

"Hehe, thanks everyone, but we didn't just score the assurance goal, take a look at their so called captain for a minute" Lynn said with a smirk as she pointed towards Ronnie Anne

Ronnie Anne was still processing the shock that just happened a few seconds ago, so much so she wasn't fazed one bit by the tiny trail of blood running down her cheek from the bruise caused by Lynn's shot, as she started shaking violently and gritted her teeth at the crushing truth of what happened before clenching her fists tightly, Becky looked at her concerned about her facial expressions and body language

"R-ronnie...are you OK?" Becky asked worryingly as she tried to put a hand on Ronnie's shoulder, but just as she was about to do so Ronnie Anne suddenly groaned in pain before dropping on one knee and rubbing her leg in pain making Becky gasp in panic

"Ronnie Anne what's wrong?! Are you OK?! What happened?!" Becky asked in a panicked tone getting down to her level and checking on her before Lynn walked towards them

"Don't worry blondie, she'll be OK, but the force required to shoot a drive shot with an effect that lasts that long is too much on the body of a sixth grader like herself, she'll be out of commission for the rest of the half but in the second half she should be able to play" Lynn said before getting to the level of the grunting pained Ronnie Anne

"Do you know why you'll never beat me Ronnie Anne? No matter how many weeks, months or even years of training you get? Because you're so short minded it's actually kind of pathetic, all this training is to just best me, that's all what you want to gain, just beating me and not thinking about anything else...I on the other hand have higher hopes than a simple dumb rivalry..." Lynn said to the pained Ronnie Anne on her knee before standing up and casting her shadow upon her "...I dream of becoming the number one player in the world! To win everything that can be won both individually and with my teams! To make my mark on the history of the game! To make the whole world yell the name LYNN LOUD JUNIOR THE GENIUS FROM AMERICA! That's why I cannot lose to you...because I can't simply lose to someone with such little ambition and dream...an ambition so selfish it basically caused the loss of the team...how disappointing...for a moment I thought it was gonna be a match worth the travel, but might as well end it in the first half and get this boring match over with.." Lynn said with a disappointed tone as the end as she walked to her half of the pitch, meanwhile Becky watched in disbelief as Lynn gave her monologue before looking down at Ronnie Anne who looked absolutely crushed, and it wasn't just her pained leg, every little trace of determination and energy left her face and what was there was just a sweaty face and a shaking body clenching its fists and squeezing the grass with it in anger, but the way her fists were clenched Becky could say it wasn't just anger...there was a hint of desperation and sadness she saw from how slowly she was shaking, she then slowly approached her and got down to her level

"Ronnie Anne...I know what she said was harsh but don't let it-"

"No Becky she was right...I was so lost in wanting to prove I was better than Lynn that I forgot about all of you and your hardwork, I'm sorry...I'll just sit the rest of the half out.." Ronnie Anne said as she dragged herself across the pitch to the sidelines making everyone confused

"I-it looks like Ronnie Anne's leg won't be able to pull her throughout the rest of the half..even with just five minutes left this half it's a huge blow to great lakes who have just conceded a heartbreaker of a goal...oh man I hope Ronnie Anne will be OK..." Lincoln said in a sympathetic worried tone as the rest of the audience watched in worry, especially Ronnie's family and her significant other Sid

And while her family was mainly worried about her physical condition Sid also noticed something off about Ronnie Anne, it's like the huge energy she radiates suddenly disappeared, she had a bad feeling about how she was feeling and she couldn't help but frown in worry

_(Ronnie Anne...what's happening with you?) _Sid thought to herself with worry for her girlfriend

Meanwhile on the pitch Becky and one of her teammates came to play the kickoff, however their minds were nowhere near focused on the game as they watched a miserable looking Ronnie Anne from the sidelines, so as the whistle blew they restarted the kickoff carelessly and Becky ran aimlessly with the ball her eyes still on Ronnie Anne

(_Ronnie Anne...what happened to you...you had so much energy and passion and then it all just-)_ Becky's train of thought was interrupted as she was tackled by Margo and the ball was stolen from her to her shock

"Nice one Margo! Let's end this game once and for all! I already scored with my left and right legs...time to complete the perfect hat trick!" Lynn exclaimed pointing at her head and Margo nodded in understanding as she began running down the wing, with the great lakes team movement looking very slow and sloppy not to mention very demotivated

"Margo is running down the wing with no player from great lakes even keeping up slightly, it seems Ronnie's inability to play on top of the third goal has made them very demotivated and down in the dumps.." Lincoln said in a pity tone as he watched Margo make her way easily down the right wing while Lynn ran towards the penalty area between scared and confused players who did little to nothing to stop her due to their newborn fear of the short prodigy, all the while Ronnie Anne watched with clenched fists and gritted teeth

Lynn finally made her way into the penalty area and waved her hand at Margo "Margo! Eagle pass!" Lynn yelled as she waved to her

"Got it! End this match Lynn!" Margo yelled before kicking a low eagle shot towards Lynn's direction

"A-and Margo suddenly shoots an eagle shot! And it's heading right towards Lynn who made her way easily among the demotivated defense!" Lincoln commented as he watched the low ball headed towards Lynn's direction

"Time to end this game once and for all!" Lynn exclaimed before jumping and launching herself like a bullet towards the fast ball as no one was able to react as fast as her to stop her before hitting the fast ball with her head and changing it's direction to launch it towards the bottom corner of the goal, and just like the last three goals the defense and goak could only stand there and do nothing, but instead of being shocked or disbeliefed they just let a collective sigh of sadness and disappointment

"And Lynn loud Jr completes her hatrick at the last seconds of the first half! What a tragic ending to what we thought was gonna be a great fight by great lakes elementary, Lynn and her teammates celebrate in joy as their win has been sealed! Heartbreaking for the great lakes girls who had an incredible start..." Lincoln commented with a pity tone for the losing team, watching as Becky and the rest just looked at the ground with sad expressions, on the contrary the royal woods middle school rejoiced around their captain for the third time, hugging her and lifting her in the air

"Good job captain! This match is surely sealed now!" Margo exclaimed happily with a smile before looking at Lynn and noticing a small frown on her face

"Hey captain is something wrong?" Margo asked in concern

"No Margo I'm glad about the hat trick but I'll be honest...I expected more out of Ronnie Anne and her team today, guess it wasn't worth the hustle after all" Lynn said in a disappointed tone

"Seeing Ronnie Anne shoot that drive shot really gave you hope eh?" Margo asked with a comforting smile

"Yeah...but I guess I'll never find my true match any day soon, ah well now they have no choice but to forfiet, we'll be able to go home sooner and train for better matches than this one...speaking of which.." Lynn said before cupping her ear to hear the referee blow the whistle three times

"And that's the first half folks...an absolute heartbreaker of a half for the great lakes city girls, I wonder if they'll be able to even play the second half with these demotivated faces" Lincoln commented in a pity tone as the great lakes elementary slowly walked to the dressing room looking down and in the mud while the royal woods middle school ran into theirs all joyful and cheery, and on her way to the dressing room Lynn took one last look at Ronnie Anne was still sitting on the sidelines, sitting on the grass all weary and devoid of any emotion, she sighed a sigh of disappointment before chasing her teammates to the dressing room

Meanwhile Ronnie Anne waited till the whole team got into the dressing room before finally standing up and walking slowly towards the dressing room, her heavy steps indicating she doesn't want to go in there at all, feeling ashamed of how she failed her team under her leadership, specially after seeing how absolutely distraught the whole team was, but she knew it was her responsibility to own up to her mistakes and face them, so with teary eyes and shaky fists she slowly walked into the dressing room

Meanwhile, Sid saw the expressions on the team and Ronnie's faces from the stands with a pained sad expression, feeling terrible for them and wishing she was as far away from the pitch as possible at the moment, seeing everyone like that after they seemed so bright and joyful, seeing her beloved Ronnie Anne get dangerously angry then instantly devoid of any energy or positive emotion...those sights just broke her heart

"Ronnie Anne..." Sid said to herself sadly barely holding the flag in her hand "...I...I have to talk to her!" Sid said sternly before running down from the stands and sneaked quickly to the dressing room wishing to help Ronnie Anne in any way

(_Ronnie Anne...what happened to you...I'm not gonna let this end like this..I will help you somehow!) _Sid thought to herself as she ran towards the dressing room in the tunnel

(_I swear...you'll turn this around...and I'll help you with that!) _Sid thought to herself before finally reaching the dressing room in her desperate attempt to get the team's motivation against the young prodigy, her hardworking loyal best friend and the rest of the team in a mission that seemed almost impossible right now

* * *

**A/N:Aaaand I'm ending it here, sorry for the cliffhanger :p**


End file.
